Soon to Come
by Blue0203
Summary: The guild Fairy Tail receive some tapes, they watch it one lacrima vision(it's real, they use it during the magic games). It's about the future. Only, who's that blonde girl in the first episode? Why does Natsu feel like the girl is important to him, even though he doesn't know her? Get ready for some surprises! A Fairy Tail watches the anime fic Title by: Adverturegirl101
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. This is happening a month before they meet Lucy. First chapter is up! HEADS UP: REALLY SLOW UPDATES!**

**COVER IS MADE BY: Adeverturegirl101**

It was just a normal day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting whenever Erza wasn't looking over at them. Erza was eating her cake, which everyone thought was best not to distrub her. Cana was drinking out of her barrel with some guys around her. Elfman was running around screaming "MAN" while his sister Mirajane walked around serving everyone with a smile. Loki was hitting on some girls.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and everyone was defensive of it. They were all tense. A lacrima ball floated out with a note attached and anyone who was away from the guild, including Gildarts. "Huh? What?" Gildarts asked looking around crazily. When he saw he was in the guild, he became less tense.

Natsu walked foward to grab the note when Erza hit him in the back of the head. "ARE YOU STUPID? WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS AND YET YOU STILL WALK TOWARD IT!" Erza screamed at him. "Sorry" Natsu was able to squeak out. "Enough. Erza read the note." the Master commanded. He was the only one Erza would listen to. "Ok" Erza replied taking the note off.

**Dear Fairy Tail, **  
><strong>I know this may be a surprise to you, but I'm sending this note from the future, along with some tapes. The tapes are about your future when a girl will join the guild in about a month.<strong>

Everyone looked at each other. "I wonder if this girl is important to the story, you know, like the main character."Natsu wondered aloud. When they heard Natsu say something smart they were amazed. "E-E-Erza, d-did Natsu just s-say something s-s-smart?" Gray asked. Nasty growled at him. "Want to get hurt, ice princess?" "No, I'm not in the mood right now." Gray, the 'ice princess' replied smoothly. Natsu was about to punch him when Erza started reading again as a sign for them to stop.

**This girl's name is Lucy. She teams up with one of you at first, or rather two, but then another two join with them.**

"I wonder who she teams up with" Loke said. He wants to know what Lucy looked like. "Why does the letter correct itself?" Gray asked. "GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" Mira shouted. Gray swore and looked around for his clothes, putting them on once her found them. "Gray has a point though, it says she teamed up with someone, but then says that there are 2 of us. I wonder why." Erza pointed out. "I guess we just have to watch to find out." the Master said. Erza turned back to the letter.

**You guys need to watch this, or some bad things will happen to Lucy and Fairy Tail.**

**From, a friend.**

"Well, lets watch this, to prevent stuff from happening to our nakama (friends)" Natsu said, all fired up. "Why are you getting all fired up for this?" Gray asked. "Because we make new friends" Natsu replied smiling, not caring that Gray had sneered at him. "So, are we going to watch it?" the Master asked. Everyone cheered and nodded. "Ok, lets do this" Master said and started the first one.

"Wait! Where's Lisanna?" Gildarts asks, looking around for her. Everyone looks down sadly. "S-She d-di-" Elfman cut off gulping down a huge lump in his throat. Gildarts understood though. He looks down sadly. "I'm sorry" he apologizes. "You have nothing to apologize for" Mira said, smiling at him through sad tears. He nods, but doesn't bring it up again.

They then go to start the showings.

AN: EPISODE 1 SHOULD BE UP EITHER TOMORROW OR FRIDAY!


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything in bold (which goes along with the episode as best as I can)! I wish I did. I'M EARLY! I COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THET FIRST EPISODE! Here's the first episode:**

The whole guild settled down to start the viewing. Master had set up lacrima vision in a way that you could see it where ever you sat. They were all talking about what this would be about. They were trying to think of who Lucy teams up with, what will happen, what magic she has, and how powerful she is. Once Master had everything ready, he used his magic to grow to silence everyone. "We can now start the first tape."

**The first scence was the introduction, explaning the kingdom of Fiore.**

"Why do we need to watch this part?" Natsu asked. "It's made for everyone, so there may be people who don't live in Fiore." Erza explained. "But everyone knows of Fiore." Natsu argued. Erza just glared, which caused Natsu to give up.

**The screen shows a map with all the guilds in Fiore. Then, Happy is shown flying through the sky.**

"HEY! LOOK! IT"S ME!" Happy shouted. Natsu groaned. "Why is Happy shown first. I wish I was or this Lucy person was. I want to know what she looks like." The whole guild dissolved into laughter as Natsu realized what he said. "Not that I have an interest in her." he argued. "Yeah, yeah. Lets continue" Gray said, ignoring the angry fire mage in the background.

**"In past times... no, even now, it's still creating legends..." the narrator was saying.**

"I bet the narrator is talking about our guild" Mira said happily. They all cheered. "I can't wait for this to actually start" Laxus grumbled impatiently. He wished this would get moving so he could finish and leave. He didn't want to be stuck in the guild for too long.

**The narrator continued to say "The name is...Fairy Tail" as the screen closed up on Fairy Tail.**

All the members cheered. Yes, including Laxus.

**The opening song was then played.**

"I think that song was pretty good" Gildarts said. They all agreed.

**The end picture of Gray, a blonde girl, Natsu, Erza, and Happy is shown.**

"Who is that blonde girl?" Natsu asked, really dense. "You're so dense, it's probably this Lucy chick" Loke said in reply. They all looked closer at her. "I think she's cute" A lot of the males said Natsu felt this feeling in his chest that he didn't know how to describe. He felt like he had to protect this girl and had to find this girl soon. He shrugged it off for now, since he wanted to watch the tape.

**The sceen was Hargeon port. Then, it went to the ttrain station. A worker was trying to get someone's attention.**

"HA! Someone's probably asleep" Natsu laughed. "With his luck, it's probably Natsu" Jet laughed, with everyone else joining in. "What'cha say Jet?" Natsu asked loudly. He was offended. Natsu got up and ran to kick him but the Master stopped him saying "We don't have time for this Natsu, we need to watch this." Natsu groaned but sat back down.

**Happy pops up on the screen. He is shown trying to wake up Natsu, who is down for the count due to motion sickness.**

"See, it is Natsu" Jet defended himself from before. Natsu just grumble that it wasn't his fault that he got motion sickness

**The worker is worried and asks if he's ok, which Happy says yes, since it happens all the time. Natsu looks like he's going to puke and swears that he'll never ride a train again.**

"Like always" Happy says. "I do not always say that" Natsu said angriliy. Now, everyone was laughing at him.

**Then Happy is shown by the door of the train saying "If the information is correct, Salamander should be in this town. Lets go."**

"Do you really think Igneel would be in a town?" Erza asked Natsu. Natsu just stared at her for a few seconds... and sighed. "I guess not." He really wanted to find Igneel, his father, so he wouldn't really think about that.

**"L-Let me rest for a little bit..." Natsu replied. He was hanging out of a window.**

The guild cracked up laughing. "It's not that funny" Natsu said annoyed. "Yes it is flame-head" Gray said. "You wanna go, popsicle?" Natsu angriliy said, glaring at Gray. Natsu was not going to let Gray off with that comment. Unfortunetly for Natsu, Erza glared at them and they were forced to pretend to be best friends. "I hope you guys are not fighting" Erza said. "Nope, we're the best of friends. We don't fight" Gray said with Natsu in the back saying "Aye". Erza nodded and turned away. Natsu and Gray sighed a breath of relief and let each other go. They didn't want to be near each other for a long time so Gray went back to his table and Natsu went to his.

**The workers put coal into the fire and blew the whistle and the train started moving. Happy turned around to find the train moving with Natsu on it. "Save me!" Natsu was screaming still sick. His face was all scrunched up.**

"Natsu, your face looks wierd" Romeo said. Natsu was like a brother to him, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't make fun of that face. Natsu glared and turned away. "Why is everyone making fun of me today?" he asked. "Because you're a fun topic" Macao told him. Natsu pouted at that answer. It didn't make him feel that much better.

**Happy was looking after the train. He didn't move or fly to help Natsu. "It departed" Happy said.**

"You said the so blandly. And why didn't you help me?" Natsu asked Happy. "Because it would waste my magic. You just have to deal with that on your own." Happy explained smiling. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING WHEN YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL?" Natsu yelled jokingly. He knew Happy knew he was joking. "It hasn't happened yet" Happy said smugly. "Hmph, I can't believe you allowed that to happen." Natsu said and they went back to watching.

**The title "Fairy Tail" came up on the screen.**

"So I guess this episode's name is Fariy Tail" Wakaba said.

**The blonde girl with brown eyes popped up on the screen amazed that the town only had the one magic store.**

"Who's that girl?" Jet asked. "I think it's this Lucy girl that the note talked about" Levy said. She was smart and was usually correct so they just left it at that and continued to watch.

**The girl slowly made a face as the worker explained why the town only had one magic shop.**

"Her face looks weird." Natus said. "Don't be mean Natsu, you'll hurt her feelings if you talk like that when she comes to the guild." Erza said. Natsu pouted, that was the exact thing that was said about his face, but Romeo wasn't scolded for saying that. "Why didn't you scold Romeo when he said that about my face?" Natsu asked her. "Because your face is weird" Erza said calmly and looked away. Everyone was laughing at the face Natsu was making. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "Lets continnue watching" Master said before Natsu made even more of a ruckus.

**The girl sighed and said she was going to leave since the shop didn't look like it had anything good. "Well, well, before saying that take a look at this, please. I have lots of new goods, too!" the worker said trying to get some business.**

"Wow. He seems really desperate for business. I bet all the 'new' goods he has are at least 2 months old and are really high price" Levy said. The guild agreed with her.

**The worker pulls out a machine that uses color magic.**

"Bet she already has it" Loke grumbled. He hates color magic machines.

**The girl had her back turned. "I already have it" she said.**

"See" Loke grumbled.

**The girl continued to talk while the worker continued to fool around. "I am looking for powerful Gates Keys" the girl said.**

"SHE'S A CELESTIAL MAGE?" Loke shouted in shock. He had a bad history with celestial mages. He tries to avoid them.

**The girl spots something and smiles widely. A heart came onto the screen with her a flew off the screen.**

Natsu was watching the screen. He thought that the girl looked cute the way she smiled. He wouldn't say that out loud though, since Gray and everyone else would tease him.

**A key came onto the screen. The girl was saying "That's the white puppy, White Doggy."**

"How is that a powerful key?" Gray asked shocked. The girl had just said she wanted powerful keys and yet she gets excited about that one. "You never know, any spirit could be of any help" Natsu defended her. He didn't know why but he felt the need to defend her. "Why are you defending her?" Erza asked curious. Natsu never really defended anyone unless it's in a fight. "I don't know" Natsu said. They left it at that and continued to watch.

**The worker popped up in a bubble saying "That's not powerful at all."**

"I just said that" Gray said. "HAHA! Gray agreed with an old man" Natsu teased him. "Why you..." "I hope you aren't going to fight with each other" Erza said glaring. "AYE" they both shouted.

**Then the girl popped up in a bubble and said "It is okay, it is okay. I was looking for it. How much?" The worker responded with "20.000 jewels."**

"That's a lot" Levy said. "He's ripping her off" Cana agreed. Natsu wanted to go and knock some sense into the worker. The girl shouldn't have to pay that much.

**The girl didn't believe the worker and asked "I wonder how much it is?" with a darkened face. The man answered back "Like I said, 20.000 jewels" the same way the girl said it.**

The whole guild was cracking up. Natsu was laughing too, even though he wanted to help the girl lessen the price.

**The girl's sweat dropped. Then she sat on the desk and tried to seduce the worker. "I wonder how much it really is, handsome mister?" she said.**

Natsu didn't like the way she tried to lessen the price. "HAHAHAHA! She called him handsome" Cana laughed.

**The girl winked. Then the screen went black.**

"I wonder what happened with that" Erza said. She wanted to see what would happen.

**The town was then shown and then closed up on the girl. She was walking angirily.**

"I guess she didn't get a good deal" Natsu said suddenly having the urge to help her again. "Nope, doesn't look like it" Gray agreed.

**"I only got a 1.000 jewels discount." The girl was saying angrily.**

"I was right" Natsu said a little disappointed. "Why do you sound dissappointed?" Mira asked slyly. _Uh-oh _Natsu thought. Mira must know he feels something for the girl.

**"Is my sex appeal only worth 1.000 jewels?!" the girl was asking. She was talking to herself "Too cheap!"**

Everyone was laughing at why she was so angry. "Why isn't she angry that she was ripped off?" Gray asked. "Because a girl's sex appeal is important to them too" Cana answered.

**"I am pissed! It pisses me even more because it actually happened!" the girl was saying.**

"Anyone would be" Mira said.

**The girl looks over when she hears screaming. There is a crowd around a single person.**

"I wonder what that's about" Natsu said curiously. He was in that town so maybe he will be there too.

**"A famous mage is in town?!" a voice was heard saying this. Two girls ran past the blonde girl. "It is Salamander-sama!" One of them was saying.**

"A mage called Salamander?" Gray asked. "Don't they call Natsu that sometimes?" Levy asked. "Oh, right!" Gray said like a light bulb went off.

**"Salamander?" the girl asked and got excited. "The one who uses Fire Magic they don't sell in stores?" she asked as her hands clapped together.**

"I seriously think it's Natsu" Gray said. Everyone agreed. Natsu hoped it was him too so he could meet this girl. Mira gave him a look about it.

**"He's in this town?!" the blonde girl said. Girls were running towards the crowd.**

"I think she wants to meet him too" Mira said with a glance to Natsu. Natsu was hoping it was himself. Mira could see this.

**Natsu popped up onto the screen. "Damn it! I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu was saying while staggering. Happy was walking beside him.**

The whole guild laughed at Natsu. "It's not funny!" Natsu said angrily. "Yes it is flame-brain" Gray said through his laughter.

**"Natsu, you have motion sickness, right?" Happy asked.**

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" The whole guild shouted at Happy. Happy cringed away from them. "How should I know?" Happy asked. Natsu was in shock at the question. "I always get sick on moving vehicles and you're always with me. How do you not know?" Natsu asked. "I don't know why I asked that since right now I know" Happy explained. "Let's leave it" Erza said wanting to get back to the tape.

**"I am very hungry, too..." Natsu said. "We don't have any money" Happy said back.**

Why didn't you bring money?" Levy asked. "That's stupid" Gray shot at Natsu. Before Gray and Natsu could fight more Erza stopped them.

**"Hey, Happy..." Natsu started to ask Happy, "the _Salamander_ we are looking for is Igneel, right?" Natsu was looking serious for once.**

"You look serious, Natsu" master said in shock. "You only get serious in battle" master continued. "I'm looking for Igneel, my father. Of course I'm serious" Natsu said shocking evreyone into silence.

**Happy jut answers "Yeah."**

"Happy, don't encourage him" Gray said. "I agree with Gray on this one. You're in a town" Erza said. Natsu just glared at the ground.

**"Only Igneel can be called the Fire Dragon, don't you think?" Happy continued asking.**

"But Natsu is called that too" Levy reasoned with Happy. "Yeah I guess you're right" Happy said sadly. He wanted Natsu to find Igneel.

**"Yeah, I guess" Natsu said. He didn't even look excited at that.**

"I guees you don't expect to find Igneel" Mira said comfortingly. She didn't want Natsu too disappointed.

**Happy and Natsu saw the crowd which was shouting "Salamander-sama! You're so handsome! Burn me!"**

"A little overboard, don't you think?" Jet asks. He adores Levy, but even he isn't as overbearing as that crowd.

**Happy and Natsu turn to each other and say "Salamander?!"**

"Don't get too hopeful, Natsu" Mira warned. "Yeah, yeah" Natsu sighed.

**Natsu and Happy run towards the crowd. A weird looking guy is shown on the screen. He had dark blue, almost black hair. His skin was tan and he had a tatoo over his right eye. He was wearing a white shirt, red pants with black stripes and a navy blue cape.**

"Who is that?" Levy asked. "I don't know but he is definitely not handsome" Cana said. All of the girls wondered what the crowd saw in him.

**The screen showed all of the girls adoring him. It flashes to the blonde girl blushing with wide eyes. "W-why is my heart beating so fast?" she asked.**

"Sh-she fell for him!" All the girls said in shock. Natsu looked like he was in pain. Mira looked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, Natsu" Mira said and Natsu nodded and looked away.

**"Come on, what's happening to me?!" the blonde girl continued with hearts in her eyes.**

Natsu looked down towards the ground.

**The wierd guy laughed and said "I am troubled." Then he glanced at the blonde girl. "He looked at me!" the girl said excited.**

"Why is she so excited? He's ugly" Mira said. She usually wasn't so mean but she wanted to comfort Natsu. All the other girls agreed. Natsu looked up and smiled at Mira in thanks.

**The blonde girl was shown with hearts around her saying "He's a famous mage after all! That's why my heart is beating so fast?!"**

"That's not a reason to like someone" Levy said. The whole guild agreed.

**A big heart was shown in the girl's eye. She started to hop on one foot toward the guy saying "Could it be that I am..."**

The guild caught onto what she was saying. Natsu clenched his hand in a fist. He wanted to hurt that guy and was disappointed that the guy saw the blonde girl before him. Mira smiled sadly at him.

**Natsu's face appeared on screen smiing hugely. "Igneel!" Natsu shouted.**

Natsu glared at the screen. "I wish," Natsu mumbled, "Igneel would be better than this guy" he continued. Mira smiled knowingly at him.

**Natsu stopped in shock. The blonde girl is shown with the hearts breaking in her eyes and her looking on in shock. Natsu is shown again with a bored look on his face and Happy next to him.**

"Natsu made the hearts go away" Mira said confused. "Ah! He was using Charm, a fascination spell!" Levy said in disgust. Natsu was happy that the girl awas broken from the curse. "Natsu! You helped her" Mira said excitingly. "Now, they will meet and Natsu will bring her to Fairy Tail!" Mira continued. Natsu smiled and said "I hope so"

**Everyone was silent. "Who are you?" Natsu finally said. The guy was in shock that Natsu didn't know**

"He looks weird" Natsu said. He didn't like that guy and wanted to beat him up for using the fascinatoin spell.

**"What if I say I'm Salamander?" the guy asked Natsu. Natsu and Happy were then shown walking away. The guy shouted "Damn fast!"**

The whole guild was laughing at his reaction.

**A couple of girls chase after him calling him rude. They started to attack Natsu.**

"Haha! Natsu is being beatten by girls" Gray laughed. "SHUT UP GRAY" Natsu shouted. Erza glared at both of them and they sat back down.

**Happy was in the background sweating.**

"Why aren't you helping me, Happy?" Natsu ased. "You're fighting with girls. You're on your own for that" Happy said as if he was surrendering. Everyone was laughing at the duo.

**Another girl showed up. "That's right! Salamander-sama is an excellent mage!" one of them said. "Apologize to him!" Another one said. Another one jumped on Natsu "What's with you?!" Natsu asked.**

The guild was laughing at Natsu, who was sulking in the corner.

**"Oh please, stop. He didn't really mean it, after all." the weird guy said, once again gaining control over the crowd. The blonde girl was away from him glaring at him.**

"Looks like she's finally over him" Cana said in happiness. Natsu sighed happy that she was now free of him.

**"Here's my signature" the guy told Natsu handing him a piece of paper with it on it. "You can show off to your friends." he continued. Natsu continued to look on with a bored face. "I don't want it." Natsu said.**

"No one would want it if he didn't have that fascination spell" Evergreen pointed out.

**All of the girls glared at Natsu angrily.**

"You're going to be attacked again, Natsu" Gray told him. Natsu just 'hmph'.

**Natsu was shown twitching in a pile of garbage. "I think we were wrong" Happy said to Natsu.**

"I wish we weren't" Natsu grumbled.

**"Well then, I have some errands to run at the port, so if you'll excuse me." The guy said. The girls were disappointed he was leaving. The guy used his magic to create a spiral of purple fire to float away. Before he left, the guy invited the girls of the crowd to a party on a ship.**

Natsu's cheeks puffed up as he thought about being on a ship. "Don't get motion sickness by just thinking about it" Erza shouted. Natsu just groaned.

**"Who is that guy?" Natsu asked Happy. "He is really disgusting, right?" a girl's voice was heard.**

"I bet that's the blonde girl" Gray said. Natsu looked excited to meet this girl.

**The blonde girl was shown.**

"I was right!" Gray shouted.

**The girl waved and thanked Natsu.**

"Why did she thank me?" Natsu asked. "Probably because you broke her out of the fascination spell" Mira said with a smile. Natsu thought about it and then smiled widely. "I guess you're right, Mira" he exclaimed.

**Natsu said "Huh?" confused. Happy was shown walking on a green floor saying "And..."**

"What was with the Happy part?" Gray asked confused. "The screen did that as a time skip" Erza explained.

**A building was shown with a sign that read "Restaurant" and a fork and a knife on it crossing each other. "I am Lucy. Nice to meet you" a girl introduced herself. "Aye" Happy said. Natsu was shown eating in the restaurant with Happy next to him and the blonde girl next to him.**

"Eww... You eat disgustingly, Natsu" Levy said. Everyone agreed. "Come on, it isn't that bad" Natsu groaned.

**"Natsu and Happy, right?" Lucy, the blonde girl, asked nervously.**

"She's nervous. Natsu, you should have more manners when eating" Mira said. Natsu just pouted at the ground.

**"You're a nice person." Natsu said with his mouth full.**

Erza punched Natsu. "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" she screamed. Natsu just nodded quickly. He was frightened by Erza.

**"Okay, but pleasae take your time...I mean, you're throwing the food around..." Lucy said.**

"She's uncomfortable" Levy said. Natsu just sighed sadly.

**"By the way, I spent the 1.000 jewels I saved by using my sexual appeal for this..." she thought while food hit her in her forehead.**

"You took advantage of her offer" Mira said shocked. Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that. He looked guilty and everyone could see that.

**Lucy went one to explain that the weird guy was using Charm, a fascination spell. She also explains what it is.**

"You sould tell her you're a mage like a MAN" Elfman said. Natsu just nodded smiling.

**"Going to such extends to become popular. What a disgusting guy!" Lucy said disgusted. The ring was in the background of her. And then Lucy explains why she is buying Natsu and Happy food. She was buying them food to thank them.**

"She didn't have to" Natsu grumbled, feeling bad for eating so much.

**"I see" Natsu said.**

"That's all you have to say?" Evergreen asked. "You should say something else" Mira agreed.

**"I may not look like one, but I'm actually a mage" Lucy said.**

"No one really looks like one" Gray said confused. "GRAY! YOU'RE CLOTHES" Most of the guild shouted. "AH!" Gray shouted. He searched for his clothes around the guild.

**"I haven't joined a guild yet though." Lucy said. Then she explained what a guild is.**

"Tell her you're a mage" Droy told Natsu. "Then she won't explain everything" Jet said after Droy. Natsu just smiled and said "She'll find out soon, I think." Gray then found his clohtes and shouted "YES!" Everyone just looked away, since that was normal.

**"But..But...! There are many guilds all over the world. And I heard that it's really difficult to get into the popular ones! The one I want to join has lots of very wonderful mages in it..." Lucy said. She had hearts surrounding her as she said this.**

"That's definitely us!" Natsu shouted cheering. "She'll be a new member!" Cana shouted. "I want her as my friend" Levy shouted. They were all getting excited. "EVERYONE, QUIET" Master shouted. They then continued to watch the tape.

**"Ah, what should I do? I want to join it, but it's really difficult...!" Lucy said this with steam coming out of her nose.**

"If she joins Fairy Tail, it's not." Natsu said hopefully. "Hey, whose partner do you think she'll be?" he asked. "I want Lucy to be our partner" Happy said to Natsu. Happy noticed that Natsu took a liking to the girl. Natsu smiled at him and whispered "I do too" to Happy. "I hope she's my partner. She's cute" Gray said. Natsu glared at Gray. Gray smirked at him. He knew Natsu wanted to be partners with Lucy so he was just saying that to get on his nerves. Although, it would be nice to have Lucy as a partner.

**"Huh?" Natsu asked.**

"You're so clueless" Gray said. Natsu growled at him but didn't attack. Natsu didn't want to anger Erza at that time.

**"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just babbling on about the world of wizards and stuff. This is all gibbeerish to you, isn't it?" Lucy asked while waving her hand like it was nothing.**

"Why is she waving her hand?" Romeo asked. "To say to just forget about what she was saying" Macao said to his son. "Lets continue" Master said.

**"But I'm totally going to join that guild" Lucy said determined.**

"I hope she gets what she wants, since she's so determined" Erza said. All of the girls agreed. "Natsu hasn't said anything for quite sometime" Gray acknowledged. "He's right" they all siad while looking at Natsu, who just shrugged.

**"I bet that I could get a bunch of big jobs with them" Lucy cintinued.**

"Oh you are totally right" Erza muttered.

**"Y-You think so?" Natsu asked.**

"Natsu finally talked" Max said. "I think that's the longest Natsu has ever gone without talking" Master said in shock. "HEY" Natsu shouted. "Just leave it Natsu" Erza said and Natsu knew not to go against her since she was glaring.

**"You sure talk a lot" Happy said.**

"HAPPY" Mira shouted. "What? She does" Happy defended himself. Natsu was snickering in the background.

**"Oh yeah..It looked like you guys were searching for someone" Lucy said. "Aye! Igneel" Happy replied.**

"Wish it was him" Natsu said. He was still pissed off that the guy was using that charm spell. Mira could tell.

**The screen showed Natsu eating a pizza looking at Happy. Natsu said "I'd heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out. But I guess it was someone else." Natsu sounded disappointed.**

"I can't believe you thought that Igneel would be in the middle of the town" Gray said. "What was that, ice princess?" Natsu asked glaring. "Do I have to repeat myself?" Gray asked. Natsu was about to respond, open his mouth and everything, when Erza cut them off saying "I hope you two aren't fighting." "Of course not! We're best friends" Gray said hurriedly. "Aye" Natsu agreed. The rest of the guild was laughing.

**Happy nodded. "He didn't look like a salamander" Happy said. "They're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel" Natsu said boredly. "What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?" Lucy asked while she sweat-dropped. Natsu stared at Lucy with a look, meaning she should already know what he was about to say.**

"Why are you staring at her? She doesn't know about Igneel yet" Erza said to Natsu. Natsu just nodded and continued to watch the future.

**"He's not human. Igneel's an actual dragon" Natsu said. A picture of Igneel was shown. Lucy popped up onto the screen with a questioning look. "Aye! He's a real dragon" Happy said as he popped onto the screen. Lucy gasped and cowered away.**

"I don't blame her. I would too" Levy said. Jet and Droy agreed, as always, and some other guild mates agreed too.

**"Even in this world of magic, dragons are extremely rare creatures that are hardly ever seen." the narrator said.**

"True. True" The whole guild said together. They all laughed at each other when that happened.

**"Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!" Lucy screamed in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Natsu and Happy appear on the screen with realization on their faces. "You just realized this _now_?" Lucy asked.**

"She is now realizing how stupid Natsu is" Gray announced. Some "yeahs" and "was gonna happen sometime" were heard around the guild. Natsu just huffed and grumbled under his breath about his 'horrible' guild mates.

**Lucy puts down the money. "Anyway, I have to get going, so take your time" She gets up and starts to walk away with her purse. Lucy walks to the door and is about to open it. The worker at the door was saying thank and then her mouth and eyes shot right open.**

"Uhh...What's happening behind her?" Gray asked. "It will show you in a second so shut up" Erza sternly said. Gray just nodded and wisely didn't say anything else.

**Lucy turns around and is shocked too.**

**"We appreciate your kindness!" Natsu and Happy said kneeling. Everyone else in the restaurant were looking at them too.**

Everyone was laughing. "You didn't have to kneel like that." Wakaba said through his laughter. Natsu and Happy just ignored everyone.

**Lucy shouted at them and tried to smooth things over while Natsu and Happy get up. Natsu and Happy look at each other after she says that they are even and admit that they weren't trying to save her. Happy agree and says "Aye. No payment needed."**

"You know, happy and Natsu are actually right, as surprising as it is" makarov says. "HEY" Natsu shouted. "Everyone is making fun of me" he pouted. "It's ok Natsu, I'm not" Happy told his best friend. "You're right, lets stick together Happy" Natsu said. "AYE" Happy said.

**Natsu has an idea with a lightbulb over his head. He offers the signature of Salamander to Lucy.**

"She's not going to want that" Gray said. "What makes you so sure?" Natsu said with a scowl. "The man used a charm spell on her" he explained aggressively. Natsu realized he was right so he just turned away, wishing he could fight but remembering that Erza was in the room.

**"Who'd want that?" Lucy shouted.**

"See" Gray pointed out that he was right.

**Birds appeared to be flying in the sky, signaling a time skip. A boat in the river was shown. "The magic magazine, Weekly Sorcerer" the narrator said. "Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" Lucy asked.**

"She wants to be part of our guild" Mira said happily. She'll get a new friend, who she can tease.

**Lucy was sitting on a bench near a fountain. She starts to read aloud what the magazine says. She keeps switching positions as she does.**

Natsu smiled happily, knowing that him and Lucy will get along just fine.

**Lucy starts to laugh saying "Man, they just go overboard!"**

"That's just our personality" Erza said proudly. The Master sweat dropped and mumbled "I don't think that's something to be proud of."

**It shows Lucy looking at photos of Mira.**

Mira smiles. "I'm glad she likes them" she said.

**"But how exactly does one join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked herself.**

Everyone started cheering. "It's finally said. She's joining Fairy Tail" Natsu said happily. A little too happily because some of the girls catch on and smirk at him. Them being Levy, Cana, and Erza. Natsu quickly shushes them and pleads with them with his eyes. They all nod but are still smirking.

**Lucy continues to talk to herself and says that Fairy Tail is the coolest.**

"Everyone knows that" Gray says. All the guild members were cheering and agreeing with them. "Her smile is pretty, don't you think Natsu?" Levy asked Natsu from behind. Natsu turns around slowly with a horrified expression. There, stood Levy, Erza, and Cana. Also, Mira was walking over right now. They're taking advantage of the commotion. Natsu gulped. "I-I-I think it's nice" Natsu says shyly, a faint blush on his cheeks. They all cooed at him. He was never going to live this down. They sat down at his table. "Natsu, we're sitting her for the rest of the episode, maybe even the whole thing" Cana announced to him. Natsu gulped again at this. Natsu sat next to Mira now, with Levy, Cana, and Erza all seated in the seats across from them.

**"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" A male voice asked.**

"I hope that's not who I think it is" Erza said angrily. Lucy is going to be a future friend and this guy won't leave her alone.

**"S-Salamander!" Lucy shouted surprised.**

Natsu had a scowl on his face. The girls wanted to tease him, but it would attract too much attention and Natsu's secret would be out. They didn't want to give it away.

**"I was looking for you" Salamander said.**

Natsu was holding back a growl. The girls could tell. Mira put a hand on his arm. "I'm getting a bad feeling from this guy" Evergreen said, making Natsu tense some more.

**He invited Lucy to his party on his ship.**

Natsu gritted his teeth.

**Lucy glared at him. "Your Charm won't work on me!" Lucy said angrily pointing at him.**

Natsu thought that Lucy sounded like an angel even when she was mad.

**She starts explaining about why the Charm won't work on her. "As I thought. I realized the moment I saw you that you were a wizard" he said.**

This caught Natsu's attention. "He isn't going to..." Natsu trailed off of his question.

**"No matter. As long as you come to the party" Salamander says as Lucy turns around, arms folded across her chest. "There's no way I'd go" Lucy said.**

"I can think of one" Natsu whispered. The only people to hear him were Mira, Cana, Levy, and Erza. They all looked confuse before it dawned on them.

**Lucy insults him and a sign comes down stabbing him, to show the effect the words on him. "I'm a scumbag?" he asks. She tries to explain why, but he always had ways to defend himself. After a little bit of this, Salamander asked "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?" Lucy started to pay more attention to what he said.**

Now everyone knows that Lucy will go to the party, since Fairy Tail is involved in some way. Natsu gulped angrily, trying to keep his anger down.

**"Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" he asked.**

A lot of the members erupted. That was Natsu. Natsu was known as Salamander. Natsu saw his chance to growl out his anger so he did. It was very low and deep. Most of them heard his growl, but they assumed it was because this guy was pretending to be him. "SETTLE DOWN" Master yelled. "We have to continue, so be quiet" he said.

**"I have. You're one of Fairy Tail's wizards?" Lucy asked in disbelief.**

"He's using charm. Why does she believe him if she knew he was despicable enough to use that spell?" Levy asked. No one knew the answer.

**Salamander confirms it and offers to put in a good word. Lucy's in shock until..."The party sounds like it'll be wonderful, doesn't it?" Lucy asked with hearts in her eyes.**

"AGAIN" The whole guild shouted. Natsu got tense again.

**"You're easy to figure out, you know that?" Salamander asked. Lucy was cuddling him while he said this.**

Natsu held a growl back, just barely.

**"Hey, do you really think I can get into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. She had sparkles in her eyes. Salamander confirmed it.**

"He can't" Natsu said through gritted teeth. This is about the time everyone noticed Natsu's anger. They didn't say anything though because they didn't want to direct it to themselves.

**"But in return, keep quiet about the Charm, okay?" Salamander said.**

"He's just bribing her!" Mira exclaimed in shock. "How can a man be that disgusting?" Levy asked. No one could answer.

**Lucy agreed to it. "We shall meet again at the party, then!" Salamander said.**

Everyone was getting tense. Especially Natsu.

**He leaves using his magic fire. Once he left, Lucy looked aware of her surroundings. "He used a pseudo-charm" Lucy said.**

The guild was in shock. "Next time we see him, he'll be using Sleep-charm" Gray said sarcastically.

**"But...All right!" Lucy cheered. "I can join Fairy Tail!"**

They all smiled. "I'm glad she wants to join, but she should be more careful about who she talks to" Mira said, in a sisterly way.

**"Until then, I've got to play nice with that dumb oaf" Lucy told them her plan.**

"I like her plan" Natsu said. He wasn't as tense since that Salamander guy left Lucy.

**Happy was shown turning around on a map with Fairy Tail written on the bottom right. Then the picture switched to Happy laying on the ground/map with dead fish all around. Fairy Tail was written on the top left.**

"I liked those pictures" Happy said. They all laughed.

**The night sky was shown.**

"Time skip" Erza said before anyone could ask what happened.

**Natsu laughter was heard. "What a meal" Natsu said as he and Happy were shown leaning against a railing.**

"A meal that you took advantage of" Mira grumbled. Natsu looked apologetic but couldn't apologize to Lucy, since she wasn't there.

**Happy agreed. "Oh yeah...Is that the ship Salamander's party is at?" Happy asked.**

At the mention of Salamander, everyone's faces turned into a scowl.

**An arrow was pointing at the ship. Natsu looked at the ship and immediately got sick and said "Gonna hurl..." His face was blue.**

"Your face looks weird again" Romeo said, again. Natsu just turned away, getting used to everyone insulting him, but knowing they were just joking with him. At the same time, everyone else had said "Don't get sick by just looking at the ship!"

**"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it." Happy just waved it off.**

"You're so helpful" Natsu said sarcastically. "I know" Happy said with a smile.

**"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!" A girl's voice caught Happy's attention. They continued their conversation. "He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town!" One of them said.**

"I think it's weird that the guy is pretending to be Natsu, while Natsu was in town" Gray said. "Gray's right" Erza said. They all thought about it and agreed.

**That caught Natsu's attention. Natsu's eyes turned into a glare. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked quietly.**

"I don't like him saying he is in our guild" Natsu growled. They all looked mad at this.

**Natsu looked thoughtfully at the ship but then got sick again.**

"That's not a time to be sick" Makao says. Everyone agrees. Nasu just pouted at them.

**The ship is shown. Natsu says "Fairy Tail..." while glaring at the ship. He was bent down under the railing. "Lucy-wucy, was it?" Salamander's voice was heard.**

"This guy is annoying" Levy said. "His nicknames are horrible" Mira said. "I hate him" Natsu growled. They all had insults for the guy pretending to be Salamander.

**"What a pretty name" he continued. All the girls on the ship were shown. Lucy and Salamander were in their own room. "Lets start with a toast" Salamander starts.**

"She shouldn't be alone with him" Laxus said. He may not want to watch, but that doesn't mean he won't.

**The juice started to float as bubbles. "Now, open wide, and savor the fruit flavored gems as they enter your mouth" Salamander said, his tone of voice lower than before.**

"He's trying to seduce her" Mira, Cana, Erza, and Levy yelled looking at Natsu. They know that Dragon Slayer are possessive over people they like, even if they only know about them, not know them personally. Natsu looked like he wanted to kill someone. They all tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Natsu, you'll probably jump through the roof and save her" Mira said to comfort him. Natsu still looked angry but he wasn't as tense.

**Lucy started freaking out at what he was trying to do.**

"And she does't like him" Cana whispered. Natsu was less tense.

**"I've got to deal with it" Lucy thought.**

"See, she's forcing herself to stay calm" Erza said. Natsu nodded, almost relaxed.

**"Gotta hang in there" she continued her thoughts. Then her eyes widened as though she realized something.**

"What's happening?" Natsu asked, getting tense again. The girls sighed in defeat. All that work for nothing.

**"What's the meaning of this?" Lucy asked, mad.**

"What's happening?" Natsu asked, tenser than before.

**"That's magic to knock people out, Sleep" Lucy said.**

Grays eyes widened. "I was right" he said in shock. Natsu glared and shushed him, wanting to find out what was going to happen. Gray didn't start a fight this time because he could tell that Natsu was serious.

**"You're pretty sharp" Salamander said. His rings were shown. "Don't get any ideas" Lucy said angrily. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your women" she continued.**

All of the girls cheered. Natsu smiled, happy that Lucy doesn't like Salamander.

**Salamander laughed. "What a handful you are, girly."**

"He's going to explain his plan" Mira said. Natsu's head snapped to the screen to pay attention.

**The curtains moved to show the crew carrying sleeping girls. The girls were being kidnapped.**

Natsu growled. "He's going to try to kidnap Lucy too" he said through gritted teeth. The whole guild gasped in horror. "I hope she gets away" Wakaba said.

**Lucy was in shock. "Welcome to my ship. Please be good until we reach Bosco, missy!" Salamander says.**

Natsu growls.

**Lucy asks "Bosco? What about Fairy Tail?" Salamander tells her to give up. The crew looked proud of their captain. Lucy goes for her keys.**

"Beat them up, Lucy!" All the girls cheered. The boys smiled, hoping Lucy would win.

**Salamander hits Lucy's keys out of her hand with his magic fire.**

"Oh no. Now Lucy's defenseless" Cana said, before she realized Natsu had listened to her. His fist had slammed down onto the table. "When I meet this bastard, I won't hesitate to burn him to a crisp" Natsu got out of his gritted teeth. They could hear his teeth sliding together, he was gritting them so hard. They all winced at how loud it was.

**Lucy's keys were in Salamander's hand. "Gate Keys? So you're a Celestial Wizard?" he asked. He goes on to explain the magic Lucy has to his crew. Then he throws them into the ocean.**

Loke glared at the screen. "He's a bastard" Loke said. He knows how those Keys will feel.

**Lucy looked like she was about to cry. "What's the matter with this guy? What a horrible thing to do...So this...So this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard? Using magic or evil and tricking people..." Lucy thought. "That's the worst kind of wizard there is!" Lucy said and started crying.**

"He made Lucy cry." Natsu said in the most calmest voice anyone had heard from him. It scared them. Natsu wasn't supposed to be calm. He never is. "I won't forgive him" Natsu said.

**The back of Natsu was shown flying down into the ship. The roof was busted open.**

"I was right" Mira cheered. Natsu smiled.

**Natsu was shown crouched down. His hair was waving in the wind. "Natsu" Lucy said, relived.**

**"Aw. She's relieved that you're there" Levy cooed. Natsu blushed a little but was happy that he saved Lucy.**

**The ship rocked.**

Natsu cursed. "I'll get motion sickness" Natsu said sadly.

**Natsu got sick. "As I thought, it's no use..." Natsu said.**

"At least you expected it" Gay said. "If you didn't, you would be a really dense idiot"

**Everyone was in shock. "Lame" Lucy shouted. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy here.**

"Happy, you better take her away" Natsu told Happy. Happy nodded.

**"Happy! I was tricked. He said he'd help me join Fairy Tail" Lucy explained.**

"YAY! Now you guys know she wants to join our guild. You'll bring her here" Mira, Cana, and the others cheered.

**"Wait, since when did you have wings?" Lucy asked. "Leave that for later!" Happy replied. The crew in the background were dumbfounded. "Run away" Happy shouted while flying him and Lucy out of the ship.**

"But you're flying, not running" Romeo said. "Whatever" Happy mumbled dejectedly.

**Salamander got angry. "After her! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!" Salamander said. Happy and Lucy were in the background flying.**

"Lucy"s pose is something, isn't it?" Makao said. "Pervert!" Cana shouted while throwing a beer bottle at him. The whole guild laughed at the scene, besides Natsu who was watching the screen like a hawk.

**"Hey, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked.**

"Aww. She already cares about Natsu" Mira cooed. Natsu smiled a little.

**"I can't carry two people" Happy explained.**

"It must have been hard for you to leave Natsu" Levy said soothingly. Happy just smiled and shook his head. "I know Natsu will beat them" Happy said. Natsu shot him a smile. Jet and Droy were behind Levy, wishing Levy was sitting with them.

**Salamander got even angrier and shot an attack at them. "Prominence Whip!" he shouted. His magic fire shot into the sky as Happy swerved to avoid them all.**

"It better not hit them" Natsu said. "I'm sure we'll be fine" Happy said. He knew that Lucy and himself were important to Natsu. Yes, even Lucy who he has only heard and seen.

**The crew were insulting Happy. "Hey..." Natsu growled.**

**Natsu had a scowl on his voice. "Don't insult Happy" he growled out. Happy just sat on his shoulder. "I don't care Natsu. No one believes them" Happy said to him. Natsu just shot him a small smiled.**

**Natsu was breathing heavily. Sweat was running down his face. "I've got to save Natsu and the other girls" Lucy said.**

"She still doesn't know you're a mage?" Gray asked.

**"Lucy, listen up" Happy said. They were flying over water. "What is it now?" Lucy asked. Happy wings retracted. "My transformation ran out" Happy said blandly. "You damned cat" Lucy yelled as she fell toward the water.**

"Well, at least she's off of the ship" Jet said trying to find the best in things. There really isn't anything to find.

**Lucy splashed into the water. She swam away as Happy sunk to the bottom hitting his head on the bottom.**

The whole guild burst out laughing.

**Something was shinning on top of a rock. "There they are" Lucy thought. Her keys we're shown hanging onto the rock.**

"I'm glad she got her keys back." Mira said.

**The crew was shown stomping on Natsu.**

"Natsu's just laying there getting beat up" Gray laughed at the fire mage. "Well, at least I'm wearing clothes" Natsu said. Gray looked down, and once again he was in his boxers. Gray just shrugged his shoulders. "I just lose them again, so I'll just stay like this" he grumbled. He didn't care either way.

**"Ah, well... First we hurry to Bosco..." Salamander said.**

"Is he planning on taking Natsu?" Mira asked. The whole guild was silent before cracking up. "Ne would probably kick Natsu off the ship after 1 hour" Gray said. Natsu just glared at the guild members.

**Natsu stops a boot with his wrist. "Fairy..Tail..." Natsu growled.**

"Wow. You really don't like him, do you?" Master asked. Natsu nodded his head to confirm the Master's statement.

**"You?!" Natsu asked. His eyes were set in a glare. Lucy and Happy surfaced. "Here I go!" Lucy said with an evil face.**

"I like her evil face" Mira said with her evil face. Levy, Cana, and Erza agreed.

**A key popped onto screen. It spins a few times before Lucy catches it. "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee!" Lucy says.**

"Her first spirit we see" Loke said slightly afraid. "Loke, why are you afraid?" Mira asked. "I'm sure you'll see in this show" Loke replied. How can they not. A Steller Spirit would notice him. Not right away but not too long after meeting him.

**She puts the key into the water. "Aquarius!" She said. The water spiraled around. When the water receded, a mermaid was shown. The mermaid had blue hair, a bikini top on, and of course, a blue tail.**

"I like this spirit." Mira said. They all agreed.

**"A fish" Happy said excited.**

"Such a Happy response" Natsu said snickering. The whole guild laughed at this.

**Lucy was shown in a bubble hitting Happy. "Um, no" Lucy said. Lucy explains her magic to Happy. "Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore!" Lucy ordered as Happy looked lovingly at Aquarius.**

Loke knew that wasn't going to work.

**"Tch" Aquarius muttered. "Did you, perhaps, just say "tch" to me?!" Lucy asked in response. She more shouted it than anything else. "You really shouldn't complain like that" Happy said with wide, white eyes.**

"Happy face" Romeo snorted. Happy just pouted at Romeo.

**"What an annoying girl you are. Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key, I'll kill you" Aquarius said. Happy and Lucy were shown in bubbles apologizing in fear.**

"Scary" Everyone in the guild said. "You have no idea" Loke muttered. "Did you say something, Loke?" Mira asked. Loke shook his head no. Natsu continued to stare at Loke after everyone else let it go. He had heard what Loke had said, but didn't understand it.

**Aquarius's vase sucked in a lot of water before sweeping it around yelling. There was a light and then a big wave. The ship was off to the harbor but Lucy and Happy got stuck in the wave. "Don't sweep me away, too!" Lucy shouted with stubby arms.**

The whole guild cracked up laughing. "I can't wait for Lucy to join" Levy said through her laughter. Everyone agreed.

**The wave crashed into town.**

"Natsu wasn't the cause of that town being destroyed" Master said in shock. "And another mage that breaks stuff" he mumbled after he realized this.

**"What were you thinking? You think it's normal to sweep me up, too?" Lucy asked Aquarius. Aquarius smirked at her. Aquarius said she didn't mean to sweep the ship up as well.**

Loke snorted. That was so Aquarius.

**"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy shouted. Aquarius didn't answer but instead said "Don't call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend_." "Don't rub it in" Lucy shouted as Aquarius disappeared.**

They all snorted.

**"Hey, Lucy! Maybe I shouldn't have apologized back then?" Happy said waving his hand.**

"Yeah, you didn't" Mira said to Happy.

**Lucy face-palmed. The ship was smoking. All the citizens were asking questions.**

"Wow. They must be so confused" Erza said. She would be too.

**"Damn it! What the..." the fake Salamander said. The crew members were in the background helping each other out of the broken ship. Natsu's figure was shown. "Natsu!" Lucy called.**

"She's about to see you fight" Levy whispered. It was getting intense.

**Lucy stopped running with wide eyes. Natsu was starring down the crew and captain. "You, a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu asked.**

"Oh. The truths's about to come out" Cana cheered. Everyone else smiled.

**"And what's it to you?" Salamander asked. "Get'im, boys" he ordered.**

"Not gonna work~" All the girls sang. Natsu was smiling full on knowing he beat this faker up.

**Two of the crew members run up to Natsu. "Take a good look at this face" Natsu said with a glare. Salamander smirked. Natsu let his cloak fall off as Lucy called out "Natsu!" "Don;t worry. I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is also a wizard" Happy told Lucy while eating a fish.**

"It amazes me how you pull out fishes from thin air" Makao told Happy. Happy smiled while eating a fish.

**Lucy gasped in surprise. Natsu punched the two crew members who had ran up to him away with one swing of his arm.**

"Wow. You're really mad" Master said.

**Natsu's face was set in a scowl. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail" Natsu said loudly and proudly (Hehe..rhyme).**

"There's the truth" Mira cheered. "Finally" Levy sighed. "I've been waiting for that since the beginning" Makao said. Natsu just had his signature childish grin on his face.

**"And I ain't never seen you before" Natsu said. The fake Salamander gasped in fear. "Fairy Tail? Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy asked.**

"She has to join" Gray said. Everyone agreed.

**"That mark..." a crew member said. "He's the real deal, Bora-san!" "Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" the fake Salamander, now Bora, said.**

"I know him! He's Bora the Prominence. He was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild dome years back" Levy said.

**Happy said the exact same thing Levy just said on screen with crossed arms. Lucy watched fascinated by the fight.**

Levy laughed in surprise. "I said the same thing as Happy" she explained.

**"I dunno whether you're a bad guy or a good guy..." Natsu started. "But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!"**

"YAY NATSU" The whole guild cheered.

**Natsu was smoking at his feet. "And what do you plan to do about it, boy?!" Bora asked, smirking. "Prominence Typhoon!" Bora yelled attacking first. It exploded into a fire. "Natsu" Lucy yelled running. Happy stopped her by flying in front of her. Girls were shown running away, screaming.**

"What's the point in showing the girls?" Gray asked, wanting to get on with the fight. Everyone shrugged.

**"I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you" Bora said, with his smirk saying he was lying.**

"He shouldn't turn away" Mira said shaking her head.

**"Gross!" Natsu said. Bora turned quickly. "Are you really a fire wizard? I can't believe how gross this fire tastes!" Natsu said. Natsu's pointy fangs were shown.**

Natsu had his childish grin on his face.

**Bora's mouth and eyes were wide opening with his nose running. His crew looked the same.**

Everyone was grossed out from the faces.

**Lucy's mouth and eyes were wide open too, though not as gross as the crews were. Natsu ate the rest of the fire and sighed afterwards. "Thanks for the meal" Natsu said with an evil smirk.**

"You look evil" Gray said. "Thanks" Natsu said upbeat. He took it as a compliment.

**Everyone looked at him with fear.**

"You scared them" Happy observed. Everyone cheered.

**Happy was shown standing in shadows. "Fire isn't going to work on Natsu" Happy said. "I've never seen magic like that" Lucy said.**

"Well, it is rare" Natsu said proudly. They all just rolled their eyes at him.

**Smoke came out of Natsu's feet. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up" Natsu said walking slowly toward them.**

The msaster gulped, knowing something was going to break.

**Natsu punched his two fists together and lit them on fire. His oynx eye was shown opening up wide. Then, Natsu is standing up in front of a background of fire. "Here I go!" Natsu shouted.**

"Why do you say 'here I go'?" Elfman asks. Natsu just shrugged.

**Natsu squats down and sucks in. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!' He yells. A dragon is shown behind Natsu, whose cheeks are puffed out.**

"Cool" Romeo said with wide eyes. Natsu shot him his grin.

**Natsu made fists with his hands and put them to his mouth. He breathes out a pillar of fire. The dock explodes. The wind blows smoke towards Lucy and Happy. The whole crew was taken out except for Bora. Bora had used his magic to save himself.**

"What a loser" Romeo said. "He betrayed his own team" Levy said sadly. That was just wrong.

**Natsu was shown in the shadows getting up. "I've seen that guy before" one beat up crew member said in fear. "With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales..." the members trails off as Natsu, with red eyes stands fully. "It's got to be him!" the member shouts. "He's the real..." "Salamander" Lucy finishes.**

"It's finally out" Natsu says with a sigh and a smile.

**Fire surrounds Natsu's wrists as he says "Remember it well... This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard is!" Natsu shouted. He takes off running.**

"Natsu has already won" Erza said. She knew he would win.

**Bora cowers back. "Red Shower" he attacks to try to defend against Natsu. It doesn't work and Natsu continues to run to him. Natsu jumped up toward Bora and kicks him with a lit foot.**

They all stared at the screen. "I didn't think you were kicking him" Makao finally said. They all nodded in silence.

**"He wats fire, and punches with fire? Is that really magic?" Lucy asks as she watches from the sidelines. Happy explains it. "A dragon's lungs to breath flames...A dragon's scales to dissolve flames...A dragon's claws to wrap in flames...It's magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's" Bora was shown on the ground an Natsu landed on the roof of a building.**

"Wow" was all everyone could say.

**Natsu looks up an Happy says "An ancient spell." "What's that?" Lucy asks. "It was originally magic used to deal with dragons." Happy explained. "My..." Lucy says.**

Natsu smirks.

**"Hell Prominence" Bora shouted.**

"He's panicking" Wakaba says. They could all see it.

**A straight one of town was destroyed but Natsu was left unscathed. "Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel taught it to Natsu" Happy finished his explanation. Natsu was shown with half of him in the light, half in the shadows. One eye was red while his scarf swayed in the wind.**

"You're evil" Erza said mainly. Natsu just smirked. "I know" he replied.

**"Damn you" Bora cursed at Natsu. His face was all banged up. He throws a big ball of fire at Natsu.**

"He has to learn that that won't work on Natsu" Mira said tsking Bora.

**Natsu catches it. While it does push him back a little, he eats it and says "I'm getting a pretty good meal here!"**

"Way to annoy people, Natsu" Gray said. "It distracts people, so why not? It could help you win" Natsu says. They all stared at him shocked that he had said something smart.

**"Listen up, jerk" Natsu said drubbing his mouth. "I'm gonna smoke you to a smoldering crisp!" Natsu said. "Smoke me?" Bora yelled in fear and surprise.**

The whole guild laughed.

**Natsu once again punches his fists together. "Take this" he yells. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" Natsu attacks. He jumps high into the air with his right fist on fire. A dragon was shown following him.**

"I like how a dragon is shown, because when you fight him when he's serious, it probably feels like a dragon" Mira said. Natsu smirks full on. "You bet" he confirms.

**A wall of fire is on the screen and Natsu flies right through it. He punches Bora who flies all the way through town into a bell. "Natsu... You don't smoke things using flames" Happy says.**

"That's all you say" the whole guild asks Happy in shock, who in return just shrugs.

**Lucy stared in shock a the destructive force Natsu has. "Wow. Just, wow... But... Isn't this going a bit overboard" Lucy says while she sweat-drops.**

"AYE!" The whole guild yells Happy's catchphrase.

**"Aye!" Happy says.**

The whole guild snorts.

**"Aye nothing" Lucy retorts.**

"I like her comebacks" Cana said.

**The army is shown marching toward them. "The military?" Lucy asks as she looks behind her. "Crap, lets get outta here!" Natsu shouts, running and dragging Lucy behind him.**

"Don''t just pull her" Mira scolded Natsu. "Sorry, but we needed to leave quickly" Natsu defended himself. Mira nodded understanding. ""Just don't do it when it's not needed. Natsu nods agreeing.

**"Why are you taking me with you?" Lucy asks.**

"Isn't it obvious?" Levy asks.

**"Well, you wanted to join our guild, right?" Natsu asks. Hapy flies above them. Lucy is shown with a white background. Natsu is shown grinning and says "Come with me!" Lucy frown turns into a smile as she shouts "Sure!"**

"Wow. Lucy and Natsu are so random. They are perfect for each other" Mira told Cana, Erza, and Levy who agreed.

**It ends showing them running from the military. The ending song plays.**

"Wow" Romeo said. Everyone blinks. "I like the songs in it" Makao says. Everyone agrees. "Lets watch the next one" Natsu shouts. "Yea" "Play it!" "Lets start" Everyone was yelling. "QUIET! I'M STARTING THE SECOND ONE" Master yells. Everyone settles down.

AN: SECOND EPISODE WILL BE UP SOON! I'M ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH IT!


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I'm so excited for this! I can't believe this is episode 2! I don't own Fairy Tail**

**"The Kingdom of Fiore..." The narrator said. **

"Can we skip the intro?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, we've already seen it and we know about it, so it's not needed" Master said, and proceeded to skip the intro, past the song.

**It started with a recap of the last showing. It showed Natsu and Lucy in the restaurant with Natsu's voice saying "Last time on Fairy Tail!" "You were looking for a dragon?" Lucy asked. "I feel sick..." Natsu said while on a train. **

"They just had to put that in the recap" Natsu complained.

**"I've been tricked!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at Bora, a slaver trader. **

Natsu growled when he saw Bora's face.

**"I won't forgive those who pretend to be from Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as it showed a recap of his fight. "That's going overboard" Lucy shouts in the aftermath of the fight. "Come join our guild" Natsu said as they were running away from the military. "Sure!" Lucy shouts. **

"I still can't get why she was just like 'sure!' and went with it" Wakaba said. Everyone shrugged.

**The screen turns black. Then the ERA was shown. "The magic Council, Era" the narrator said. A huge castle was shown. **

"Why is this being shown?" Erza asked. She didn't like the council.

**The castle was being zoomed in on, it going to the middle window. "Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again!" Someone shouted. **

"Idiots and proud" Natsu shouted, while the rest of the guild cheered him on.

**"This time they've destroyed half a port!" the guy complained. **

They all looked at Natsu. "What?" He asks. They just shake their heads.

**"Now they've done it" Another council member said. "I quite like those bunch of fools, personally" A blue haired man said. He had a red tattoo around his left eye. **

Erza gulped. Seigrain. He always reminded her of Je- her childhood friend.

**And old man standing next to a young women with black hair said "Indeed they are quite the fools, yes" as he nods. **

Master smiles. "That one's an old friend of mine" he said. "So he won't mind us much."

**"But they've assembled many wizards of talent and ability" he continued on to say good points of the Fairy Tail guild. **

The master smirked. "Yes we have" he said. All of the guild members cheered. It's never quiet in there.

**"I guess you take the good with the bad" Someone says. "Just leave them be" Another says. "Without those fools, this world would be nothing" the blue haired guy talks again. He says this with an evil smile. **

"I have a sense of foreboding" Cana said. They all looked weary. Cana was never wrong about stuff like this. Erza looked serious, trying to figure things out.

**Natsu and Lucy are shown in front of the guild doors. **

"YAY! We'll finally meet Lucy" Levy shouted in joy. They all cheered. Even Loke. Maybe Lucy will help him end his pain.

**"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said to Lucy. Lucy gasps as she takes in the guild. The title page is shown. ****"Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull!" Happy read the title. **

"I think I have high hopes for this showing" Romeo says with a big smile.

**"We're back" Natsu kicks open the door. His teeth are all pointy. He eyes are white and there is a vein popping on his forehead. **

"Great face you're doing, Natsu" Gray said laughing. Natsu just grumbles and crosses his arms. He looks around to make sure no one's watching, and flicks a tiny flame toward Gray. It hits the back of his head. Natsu grins in triumph. Gray turns and glares, but unfortunately, Erza is looking then.

**Happy repeats Natsu. Everyone waves and welcomes them back. **

"Aww. We're so nice and calm" Mira said. "The peace before the storm" Levy said smartly. They all agreed.

**Lucy walks in and looks around. "There you go makin' trouble again!" A guild member says. **

"It's me!" The very same guild member shouts. Natsu glared at him. "You lied to me" Natsu said calmly before turning back to the screen. Thte guild member looked at Natsu in horror, before Natsu grinned at him to show him he was just trying to scare him a little. The guild member sighs in relief.

**"You half destroyed Harge-" He was cut off by Natsu kicking him in the face. 'Why?" Lucy yells while putting her hands up in surrender. **

This caused everyone to laugh. "What a great way to be introduced to our guild" Mira said. "We do this everyday anyway" she continued.

**"That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu interrogated. **

"Well, no one knows where the dragons are exactly, Natsu" Laxus told Natsu. It was heartbreaking to see the look on Natsu's face after Laxus said that, but he needed to be told. "Yeah, but I can get my hopes up anyway" Natsu retorted. Everyone was quiet during that little exchange.

**"How would I know?" The guild member asked. "I just told you some rumors that've been going around!" He shouted. **

"Stupid rumors" Natsu pouted. Loke snorted. Everyone hated rumors, Natsu especially.

**"What'd you say?" Natsu asked as Lucy was shown in shock. Everyone else as watching like it was normal, which it is. "You wanna go?" the member asked. **

"A big fight is going to start" Mira sighed. "Hey, did anyone notice how fights only start when Natsu is in the guild?" A member in the back of the guild asked. Everyone thought about it and noticed he was right. "Yeah..." They all said at the same time. Natsu just smirked proudly, glad he starts fights.

**"Now, now, Natsu... This isn't something to get-" Happy says before someone slams into him and he goes across the guild. Everyone had gotten into the fight. "Wow..." Lucy said amazed. **

"Yeah...She'll fit right in" Mira said. "I mean, she was amazed by a fight. How can she not fit in?" Mira continued to explain herself.

**"I actually made it into Fairy Tail" Lucy thought, as people were rolling or pushing each other past her and her pink suitcase. "So Natsu's back?" A guy with dark hair and a chain around his neck asked. **

"It's Gray!" Romeo shouted. Gray smirked. "Of course I would be in the second episode." he said. Natsu snorted. "Well, I was in the first" Natsu said smirking at Gray. Gray just rolled his eyes and continued to watch.

**Gray turned with a scowl on his face. Lucy saw this and cowered back, because of the lack of clothes. **

Natsu laughed. "You scared Lucy" he laughed. Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she'll get used to it" he said.

**Gray was only in his boxers. The picture was paused as the narrator introduced Gray. "This man is Gray Fullbuster. He is capable at his work, but has a small...or rather, extreme habit go taking off his clothes." **

"Why are they introducing everyone?" Natsu groaned from boredness.

**"We're bona finish what we started, Natsu!" Gray said, as a girl with brown hair and who was drinking win was shown. "Gray... Your clothes" the girl said. "Oops" Gray said in surprise. Lucy turned with a defeated look on her face. **

"That's all you say?" Cana asked. Gray shrugs.

**"This women is Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker in all of Fairy Tail" the narrator introduced Cana. **

"Finally I'm in it" Cana shouted.

**"This is why all the men here have no class" Cana sighed out. As she ****finishes her sentences, she goes to drink a big barrel of saké. Lucy looked at her in surprise. **

"What a nice why to meet someone" Makao said. "You wanna go?" Cana asked. "We can having a drinking contest right now!" "No" Makao said quickly. No one ever wants to have a drinking contest ever, and no one ever will.

**Gray was shown kicking a guild member while Natsu held someone by the arm and pushed the head away. **

"Wow Natsu. Gray. What fighting skills" Romeo said with sarcasm. "Hey. I just fought that weird guy, Bora" Natsu defended himself. "But when you're not serious, you don't use such skills" Erza said to help Romeo.

**"Lets do this!" Gray shouted at Natsu. "Put some clothes on and have at me!" Natsu replied. **

"That shouldn't matter" Gray grumbled. "Well it does" Natsu says. Gray just 'hmpfed' and turned away.

**Big feet with sandals on them walked foward. "All this crying and whining before noon?" The guy asked. He was tall and had spiky white hair. **

"It's you Elfman" his older sister said in joy. Each other were all they had.

**"What a bunch of babies" he said lowly. Lucy looked up at him. **

"She's so small next to him" Natsu laughed. They all snorted when Natsu shouted this out.

**The picture paused to introduce the character. The narrator said "This man is Elfman." Then the picture shows a back of a cloak. "He'll solve any kind of job with only his fists." **

"That's so true" Levy says. "It's amazing how many times you say man, Elfman" Wakaba told him. Elfman just grinned and shouted "MAN"

**It backs out as a sakura tree is shown with Elfman doing a pose where he shows his muscles. "He's a hyper-muscled wizard." **

They all agreed. "He never transforms more than his arm, though" Natsu said. Everyone went quiet. "You know why I don't" Elfman said lowly to Natsu. His hair covered his eyes. "I do, and I know it's hard. But I know she wouldn't want you to be like this" Natsu said. They all knew what he meant. When Elfman first came to the guild, he eventually got good enough to transform full body-takeover magic. But he lost someone dear to him because of this. Now, he only uses his arm.

**"If you're a man, then talk with your fist!" Elfman said with a smirk. "Oh, he's actually encouraging them" Lucy said inside a bubble. **

"Elfman doesn't really break up fights. Only Erza, Mira, and the Master do" Makao said. "Lucy can't hear you, you know" Gray said loudy. Makao glared at him. "I know. It just sort of feels like she can" he retorted. Gray didn't respond so they continued to watch.

**Gray and Natsu spin around quickly and punch Elfman high into the air yelling "Outta our way!"**

"Gray and Natsu actually worked together..." Master said in shock. Who wouldn't be in shock. Gray and Natsu usually fight each other, but instead they teamed up to fight Elfman then. Granted, it was only one punch.

**"And he's already out for the count!" Lucy said in surprise. **

"There's no way I'm already out" Elfman shouted. Everyone was laughing at him. "Looks like you are" Loke laughed. "You haven't even been on the show yet, so I don't know why you're laughing" Elfman argued. Loke smirked. "I bet I'll be on it before the end of this episode." "Fine" Elfman said. "Then it's a bet. The winner gets to tell the other what to do for the next episode." Elfman made the bet. "Fine" Loke agreed.

**"My, how noisy it is" a guy with orange hair and a green jacket on said. He had sparkles all around him. There were two girls hugging him who had hearts around them. "This man is Loke" the narrator said. **

"DAMN" Elfman cursed. "HA" Loke cheered. "The bet starts next episode" Loke tells Elfman. Elfman just nods sadly and sits depressed in a corner.

**"He's high up on the list of 'Most Eligible Wizards'"**

They all snorted. "I don't know why" Natsu grumbled. Loke glared at Natsu. "It's my impressively handsome looks" Loke explained while posing. Natsu stared at him for about a minute until he said "I don't see it." Loke deflates a little. "Well, you're too dense to see it" Loke says quickly before plugging his ears to show Natsu he wasn't going to hear anymore of it. Natsu just sighs and shakes his head with a smile smile on his face.

**A cup slams into Loke's face. He falls off his seat. "I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!" Loke said to the girls who wished him luck, while Lucy crossed his picture out saying "Okay, this guy just went off my list." **

Loke looked surprise. "How can she not want this?" Loke asked. The whole guild laughed at his statement. "What?" Loke asked. "This is serious" he continued. While this whole scene was going on, Mira turned to Natsu. "Looks like you beat one" she whispered in his ear. This caused a slight blush on Natsu's face. Natsu just pretended to ignore Mira.

**"But man, what's with this place?" Lucy asked as she closed her book. **

"Just Fairy Tail on your average day" Erza answered. Everyone was smiling proudly.

**"Is there not a single serious wizard in the joint?" Lucy asked. **

"Oh, everyone is serious when it is needed" Cana said seriously. Master nodded. He kew how serious his guild could get.

**The fight was still going on. "Oh, it's a newcomer!" A girl's voice was heard. Lucy turned to see a girl with white hair, which had a pony-tail for her bangs. She was holding a platter in her hand. "Mirajane! In the flesh" Lucy said excited, with steam coming out of her nose. **

"You've finally made it into the show!" Natsu cheered. Mira smiled at him. "Way to go, sister!" Elfman yelled. Mira smiled at him too. "Thanks guys" she said.

**The picture pauses as Mira smiles. "This women is Mirajane. A wizard that does photo spreads in the Weekly Sorcerer." the narrator says. Pictures that have been taken of Mira are shown. **

"I like those pictures" Levy tells Mira. Mira smiles. "Me too"

**"She currently is an employee at Fairy Tail." **

Everyone looked sad. "You should take jobs again" Natsu told her. Mira smiles sadly. "It wouldn't feel right. I usually went with her" Mira said. Everyone gave her the silent moment she needed. "Lets continue" Mira said, forcing happiness into her voice.

**"Um, are you sure it's okay not to stop them?" Lucy asked pointing at the people who were fighting. "They're always like this. It's better to leave them alone." Mira said. **

The whole guild cheered.

**"And anyway..." Mira was cut off by Elfman being thrown into her. Lucy screams when she sees that. **

"Lucy is going to be funny when she gets here" Romeo says. Her reactions were funny so she should be funny, right?

**Mira smiles while under Elfman and says "Isn't it fun?" She had a bump on her head. Then she passed out. Her soul was shown coming out of her while Elfman covered her except for her head. **

"Wow. Mira is so small next to Elfman" Gray said. "Yeah..." they all said.

**Lucy screams "Mirajane-san!" Gray bumps into her. Natsu is then shown twirling Gray's boxers. **

"No way" Mira said. Everyone's eyes widened. "What am I doing?" Natsu asked, louder than he meant. He sounded mad at himself. The girls were the only ones who understood, well and Happy, but he was just eating fish.

**"My underwear!" Gray shouted. Gray turned when he heard Lucy screaming. "Miss, would you be so kind as to lend me your under-" Gray started to ask as Lucy cowered away. Gray was naked in front of her. **

"You did not just ask her that." Natsu said as calmly as he could. He was getting jealous. Why was Gray so close to Lucy. He wasn't the one who brought Lucy to the guild. AND HE WAS NAKED! Couldn't he see how uncomfortable Lucy was. "And what if I did?" Gray asked hesitantly. Natsu actually looked serious. "I would burn you to a crisp" Natsu said. Gray just shook his head and apologized. For what, he had no idea. He just thought it was a better idea than getting on the wrong side of Natsu who looked like he could kill someone at the moment.

**Lucy swung a piece of wood as Gray. "As if!" Lucy shouted as the wood hit Gray in the face. **

Gray looked on wide eyed. "I can't believe she just did that" Gray complained. "You asked for her underwear" Erza said lowly, making it seem as thought Gray was a murderer. He apologized once again.

**Loke appears and sweeps Lucy off her feet, literally. "These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" Loke asked with a smirk. **

Natsu growled "Let go of her!" Loke stared at him with wide eyes. "Natsu, do you li-" Loke was cut off as one of the girls threw a cup at his head. "Sorry Loke. It just...slipped" Mira said. The pause made it seem as if it wasn't a slip. Mira just gave him a look that said "tell you later!"

**Elfman punches Loke, who drops Lucy. "Men talk with their fists!" Elfman said. **

"Man! Man! ManmanmanmanMAN!" Happy said. "What are you doing Happy?" Natsu asked curiously. "Pretending to be Elfman. MAN!" Happy answered. The whole guild cracked up laughing.

**Natsu kicks Elfman. "You're in my way" Natsu says. Cana complains about everyone being loud. She then uses her magic, which is in a card. Gray gets an attack position where his hands glow blue. So does Elfman (arm tuns into rocks), Loke (ring glows), and Natsu who lights his hands on fire. **

"If this fight actually happens, the guild will fall down" the Master said. "AYE! MAN!" Happy said.

**"They're gonna fight with magic?" Lucy asked as she held Happy up who had a sign on him that said 'Shield'. **

"She's using me as a shield?" Happy asks in surprise. Everyone shrugged.

**A giant steps in yelling "Stop this, you fools!"**

"ME" the Master yells happily.

**"A giant!" Lucy yells in shock and fear. Everyone paused in their fighting. "Oh, you were here, Master?" Mira asks. **

"I bet Lucy's reaction is funny" Natsu said.

**"Master?!" Lucy shouts, turning quickly with her eyes wide and teeth gritted. **

"Not as funny as I thought it was going to be" Natsu commented as some people snickered.

**Natsu laughs and says "Everyone's scared stiff!" **

"You're laugh sounds evil" Happy says.

**"Victory is mi-" Natsu starts to say before the Master steps on him. Lucy gasps. **

"I can't believe you stepped on me, Gramps" Natsu said to Master. He just smiled proudly at Natsu. "It's nothing to be proud of!" Natsu snaps.

**"A new recruit, are we?" the Master said as he finally noticed Lucy. **

"Took you long enough" Natsu said still mad at the Master for stepping on him, even though it was in the show. The Master just rolled his eyes.

**Lucy confirms him. The Master shrinks as Lucy looks on in shock. He shrinks down to his normally, small size, raises a hand, and says "Glad to have you on board!"**

"What a welcome" Mira said.

**"Now he's tiny" Lucy said confused. **

"I am not" the Master grumbled. Everyone just let him be.

**"And wait, if you're the master..." Lucy started. "That's right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san" Mira confirms Lucy's thoughts. **

"How come I didn't get an introduction from the narrator like everyone else does?" Master question. "Because Mira introduced you" Happy said. They all thought about it and agreed with Happy.

**The master jumps up onto the railing of the second floor. "You've gone and done it again, rascals!" the Master said. **

"I bet he's talking about Natsu destroying Hargeon!" Gray bet. "What else would he be talking about?" Natsu asked. "Something that wasn't shown?" Gray said, or more like asked. Natsu just shrugged him off.

**"Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They're all complaints" he said, holding up a pile of papers. **

"Oh, that's what he's talking about" Gray said with realization in his voice.

**"The council" the narrator said. "The organization that manages all the different Wizard's Guilds." Up in the top right corner it read 'the Place from Before'. "All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" the Master shouted. **

"We try" Natsu said proudly. He was the only one proud. "You know, you're not supposed to be proud about that" Erza said. "Well I am, because that means I'm being who I am" Natsu replied. Erza stared in shock at Natsu's words of wisdom.

**Everyone was looking at the ground. "However...Screw the council!" the Master shouted. He put the paper on fire and threw it into the air. Natsu jumped and caught it in his mouth. **

"You're like a dog"Gray insulted Natsu. "Well, at least I'm a dog and not some penguin" Natsu said. No one really understood what was going on but thought better than joining in.

**"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is ****nor from reason!" Masster said as everyone in the guild were looking up. "It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form!" Natsu was shown eating the fire, with Elfman standing in front of him. "It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above!"**

"Wow, this is a long speech" Natsu commented. "They had tried to listen to the speech without interrupting, but just couldn't.

**"Be not afraid of those fools on the council!"**

"You called the council fools" Gray said in shock, since the Master never really insulted the council.

**"And follow the path you believe in!" Master continued. **

"Of course" Erza agreed.

**"That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard." Master finished. He put p the Fairy Tail special sign, which is pointing their pointer finger up with their thumb out. It looks like an "L" **

They all did it in the guild right then. Laxus had a small smile on his face, remembering when he made this up.

**The whole guild cheered. Everyone was shown. Lucy had a big grin on her face. The outside of Fairy Tail was shown. It fades to black. **

"That was a great speech" Cana said to Master. "Thanks" the Master said.

**Happy is shown look behind him standing on a green floor with a purple wall saying "And then..."**

"What is with that part?" Happy asked. He liked it, but felt like it wasn't needed. "To help with a time skip. I've already answered this question, Happy" Erza said. "But, I don't feel it's necessary to have" Happy said back. "Well, just leave it. I'm sure it won't be in every showing" Erza said, not having an answer.

**A hand was show getting the Fairy Tail stamp on it. The stamp was pink and was on the back of Lucy's right hand. "And with this, you're now a member of Fairy Tail" Mira said. **

The guild cheered. "I can't wait for Lucy to come" Levy said.

**Lucy did a spin and walked up to Natsu, who had a bored look. "Natsu, take a look! I got Fairy Tail's mark!" Lucy said excited. **

"I love how excited she is" Natsu said. "Love?" questioned Makao. Natsu blushed slightly. "I meant like" he said quickly. The girls just smirked at each other.

**"You did? That's nice, Luigi." Natsu said plainly. **

Natsu stiffened. "You did _not_ get her name wrong" Mira said angrily. "W-well, I did just meet her" Natsu said. "Also, maybe I was teasing her" Natsu said, trying to get out of it. Mira just nodded but still liked at him.

**"It's Lucy!" Lucy shouts. Her teeth turned all pointy with her eyes set in a glare. **

They all laughed.

**"This is the request board. The wizards can choose what ever jobs they like from the requests posted here." the narrator said. **

Natsu groaned. "I hate all this filling in." "Yeah" Gray, YES GRAY, agreed. The whole guild stared in shock. "Did Gray just agree with Natsu?" Wakaba whispered to Makao. "I think so" Makao answered. Well, there's a first time for everything.

**"Let's do one with a big reward!" Happy said in a bubble. "Ooh, 160,000 jewel for subduing some thieves!" Natsu said, looking at a request. **

"That's a lot for that kind of job" Laxus said. "I like it" Natsu said. "Well, of course you'd like it. "You are the one taking the job" Evergreen says. Natsu just shrugs in response.

**The master was shown drinking beer. "Then, it's decided!" Happy said. "Hasn't my dad come back yet?" A young boy asks. **

Romeo looks confused. "Is that me?" he asks. Everyone hopes not.

**This catches Natsu's attention. "You're getting annoying, Romeo." the Master says. **

"It is" Romeo says happily. Then he turns sad and turns to his dad to say "But that means that you're missing." He was horrified. His dad is going to go missing soon. "Don't worry, Romeo. I'm sure I'll make it back" Makao said. Romeo just sighs.

**"If you're the son of a wizard, the believe in him and wait patiently at home!" the Master said. **

The Master looked confused. "I should be sending someone to help. Although, a wizard's pride is important." he said.

**"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!" a little boy, whose name is Romeo, says standing up to Master. **

"Good job at standing up for what you believe in, Romeo" his father said. Romeo smiled at him. The Master felt bad, but that's hoe it would go for anyone.

**Lucy was sitting a few seats down, listening. "That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, it I recall" the Master said. "It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" Romeo shouted.**

"Romeo, the Master can't go out to look for me" his father said. Natsu watched on silently. He was sure he was going to help.

**"You're old man is a wizard!" Master finally shouted, losing patience. "And there win' a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself!" he continued. **

"That's true" Romeo said sadly. He knew how capable everyone in the guild was.

**"Go home and drink some milk or something" Master finished saying. Natsu and Lucy were both still watching. Mira was cleaning dishes. Romeo's hands curled into fists. "Jerk" he yelled as he punch the Master. **

"Romeo! Don't punch the Master!" Makao snapped. Romeo nodded. Natsu laughed. "I think it's funny how Romeo was the one who punched Master" Gray said.

**Romeo runs out of the guild crying. "Must be hard on him" Lucy said sadly. **

"She's so considerate" Mira said.

**"His words were ****harsh, but the master is actually worried" Mira told Lucy. A loud crashing was hard. The request board was shown with cracks in it, a request stuck in the middle. **

"Definitely, Natsu" Nab says.

**"Hey, Natsu, don't break the board!" Nab shouts. **

"HA! I was right!" Nab shouts excitedly, trying to change the mood, but failing miserably.

**Natsu walks out of the guild. The Master sighs. "Master, you sure about this? He's going to save Makao, you know." Nab asked him. **

"Of course" the Master said. Nab was confused. "Why would I ask that? He's going to help a guild member. A family member" Nab whispered to himself.

**"This is why he's still such a kid." said a member of the guild. "All this is gonna do is hurt Makao's pride." Nab says. **

"But if I need help, I would accept it" Makao said lowly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of" Erza said. Makao nodded and said "I know"

**"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life" The master said, sprouting some wisdom.  
><strong>

"Good saying" Mira commented.

**"Leave him be!" The Master commanded. "What's he doing?" Lucy asks. "Natsu is just like Romeo-kun, see." Mira started. **

"Huh, I've never really noticed it, but you're right" Makao said. Everyone agreed. Natsu and Romeo stared at each other. Romeo then made a really big grin. "I'm glad I'm like you" Romeo said. Natsu grinned childishly. "Me too" he said.

**Lucy turns quickly when she said this. "The same thing happened with Natsu." Mira said sadly. **

Natsu and Romeo deflated, but for different reasons. "Oh, that's what you meant" Romeo said sadly. "Don't worry Romeo, I'm sure you'll be like Natsu when you grow up. Even now you're like him." Mira said with a soft smile. She was the older sister for everyone. "Natsu, I'm sure you'll find you're father, just like you'll find mine" Romeo said to Natsu. Natsu grinned. "Yeah! I don't know why I was sad, because I'm definitely going to find him"

**Lucy's eyes were wide. Then it fades into a scene with Romeo running. "All the wizards of Fairy Tail carry something with them." Mira said. Romeo was crying. **

"That's right. I wonder what Lucy carries" Gray said curiously. "We'll find out" Loke said.

**"A scar, or pain... or suffering..." Mira continued to say as a hand was shown patting Romeo's head. Romeo looked up as the screen back out to show Natsu walking ahead with determined eyes. **

"GO NATSU!" Romeo cheered. "I'll find you're dad. Don't worry" Natsu said to Romeo. Then he turns to Makao. "I'm bringing you home to your kid!" He shouts while pointing. Makao smiled. "I'll be glad when you do" he said. Natsu grins at him.

**The screen fades black. **

"Time skip" Erza said quickly before anyone could ask. It was getting annoying.

**The sun was shown, as the screen lowered to show a carriage. "Why are you here?" Natsu asked through his motion sickness. **

"Who's with you?" Gray asked. Natsu shrugged. "How should I know? This happens in the future...remember?" Natsu asked slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot. "I remember! I'm not an idiot" Gray snapped. "Could've fooled me" Natsu mumbled as everyone turned back to the screen.

**"Why not?" Lucy asked. **

"Lucy's with me?" Natsu asks in surprise. He tried not to show how happy he was about that.

**"Anyway, you really can't handle transportation, can you?" Lucy asks.  
><strong>

"NO" Everyone shouted.

**"There's so much to pity you for..." Lucy said. Natsu's head snapped up as she said this. "What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asks. **

Everyone was laughing but Natsu. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up" Natsu said.

**The back of the carriage was shown. "Oh, nothing" Lucy said. Lucy looked sad. "Natsu's father left and never cam back. Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him" Mira said as she was cleaning. "Not to mention a dragon" Mira added. **

Natsu looked sad. '_I'll find you, dad_' Natsu thought.

**A dragon was shown. Lucy gasped. "A dragon? Natsu was raised by a dragon?" Lucy asked. **

"Wasn't this in the first showing?" Max asked. "It was only said that he was looking for a dragon" Levy told Max. "Oh, right" Max said.

**Mira nodded. A red dragon was shown with Natsu as a child standing in front of it. **

"Igneel" Natsu whispered.

**"He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little... And it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him magic" Mira explained as pictures of them together, happy were up on the screen. **

Natsu was having flashbacks to his times with Igneel.

**"But..." Mira said as leaves flew by, to change the scene. "But, one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it." **

Natsu gulped. This was not his happiest moment.

**"I see, so that's Igneel" Lucy said in realization. Natsu was shown shirtless in the woods. "Natsu is looking ****forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?" Mira said. **

"You'll definitely find him, Natsu" Mira said. Natsu just smiled a little. He can never frown too much.

**Lucy was staring and smiling at Nstsu who was trying not to puke. The carriage stopped and Lucy's and Natsu's attention snapped up. Natsu's face was sweating. "We arrived?" Lucy asked. **

"That's probably why you stopped" Romeo said. He didn't say it rudely, he just said it as a comment.

**Natsu jumps up. "We stopped!" Natsu shouted. There was fire in his background and fire came out of his mouth. 'Revival' was written in the top right corner of the screen. **

They all cracked up laughing. "That's so Natsu" Happy said.

**"Sorry, but we can't go any further" the driver said. Natsu and Happy were still celebrating while Lucy watched. "Huh?" Lucy said. Snowy mountains were shown. **

"Wow. You guys are not dressed for that" Mira said in her sisterly fashion.

**They opened the doors to the carriage. "Wait..." Lucy said. The wind was blowing by them fast. "What the heck?" She yelled. **

"What did she expect?" Wakaba asked.

**Happy is shown wagging his tail standing on a map. Fairy Tail was written on the map. **

"This again?" Happy asked.

**Happy is the shown laying on the same map with dead fish all around him. Fairy Tail was written diagonally where it was before. **

"I like these parts, Happy" Natsu said to his partner.

**The mountains were shown. "It's freezing! Ok, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer!" Lucy yells. A dust of snow was blowing all over. **

"Well, the closer to the top, the colder it gets" Gray explained, as if Lucy could hear him. No one said anything since they have all done it too.

**"There's something not right about this blizzard!" Lucy yelled as her and Natsu were becoming more visual as the walked toward the top. "That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!" Natsu said plainly. **

"Well, it wasn't as if she planned to go to a mountain" Cana said.

**"I don't see you wearing a parka, either!" Lucy retorts. **

"I don't need one" Natsu says proudly. He just generates heat around him.

**"Lend me your muffler" Lucy said, as she pulled on Natsu's muffler in his backpack. "Man, she's annoying" Natsu whispers to Happy. "Aye" Happy agrees. **

"That's mean" Levy said. Natsu pouted. "I'm sure I didn't mean it" Natsu said.

**"That's it" Lucy said with her idea face one. A silver key spins until Lucy catches it. **

"Oh, a spirit!" Erza said fascinated. She was always curious about spirits.

**"Gate of the Clock, I open thee!" Lucy said with a smirk. He eyes were determined. She swung the key around and then pointed it up towards the sky. Then down to the ground. A blue magic circle appears. **

"I like her magic" Makao said. Romeo and Erza agreed. "I've always found it interesting" Erza said. The only one who they know definitely does;t like it is Loke, who was being really quiet.

**"Horologium!" Lucy said commandingly. Smoke filled the screen. A clock ticked. Wheels were shown going towards the clock. A shining light was shown when they all came together...And a grandfather clock appeared. **

"Well...that was a little...anticlimactic" Wakaba said, the pipe in his mouth almost falling out of his mouth.

**The smoke cleared as hands and a head pop out of the clock. A bigger clock is shown behind the grandfather clock. **

"I wonder what that clock can be used for" Mira said curiously.

**"Ooh, a clock" Natsu said as he and Happy stared in amazement. "Cool" Happy said. Lucy was then shown covered by a blanket and speech bubble coming out of the mouth. **

"What's she saying?" Gray asked. "It'll probably tell you soon" Erza said.

**"Huh? I can't hear you" Natsu said as the screen backed up to show Lucy sitting inside the clock.**

"I can't believe she can use a spirit for that" Cana said in shock. Mira had her mouth open. That was not what she was expecting. In fact, no one was expecting that.

**"She says 'I'll be in here'" the clock repeated what Lucy said. **

"Oh, that's what she said" Gray said with realization in his voice.

**"Why did you come with me?" Natsu asked Lucy. "She says 'What job did Makao-san come here to do?'" the clock said what Lucy said. "You didn't know and tagged along?" Natsu asked in response. **

They all snorted. "I don't think I would ever do that" Freed said. "Unless it's with Laxus" he added in a mumble.

**Natsu's arms were crossed. "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan!" Natsu explained. **

"I wasn't able to defeat a Vulcan?" Makao asked. He knew he could defeat one. He has done it before. "Maybe one took you by surprise" Natsu said to cheer him up. "Yeah, that could've happened" his son agreed.

**Lucy gasped. They continued walking on. "She says 'I want to go home'" Horologium repeated. "And I say 'Go right ahead'" Natsu replied. **

"Wow. WWhy am I being so mean to her?" Natsu asked in surprise. He usually isn't that mean. "Maybe you just need to get to know her more, or you already feel so comfortable with her, you joke around like that" Mira said. Cana and Levy nodded their heads agreeing with Mira.

**"Aye" Happy said blandly. The peaks of the mountains were shown. It was snowing heavier than before. "Makao, you here?" Natsu shouted. "Makao" Happy shouted. The screen moves up to show something jumping of a rock towards Natsu. **

"What is that?" Happy asks. "Probably the Vulcan" Levy said. They didn't argue, knowing she was right.

**Natsu looked up as a Vulcan's figure was barely able to be seen through the snow. The Vulcan smashed the ground right were Natsu was standing after Natsu jumped out of the way. **

"Nice move" Romeo said. "Thanks" Natsu said while grinning.

**The Vulcan smirked. Lightning shot down the middle of the screen to show Natsu and Happy both. "It's a Vucan" Happy shouted. Natsu's eyes turned into a glare. **

"Natsu's going to fight it" Erza said. "Anyone could have called that" Gray said. "Then why was I the only one?" Erza asked. No one wanted an angry Erza after them so they all surrendered. Well, Natsu and Gray wanted to fight about it, but people were covering their mouths to make sure they wouldn't. They didn't want to witness a murder.

**The Vulcan snorted and took off. "Hey, you!" Natsu shouts. A knock on the clock woke Lucy up. She gasps and her eyes widen. "A human woman" the Vulcan muttered. **

"It can talk?!" the whole guild shouted in shock. "How?" Natsu asked looking confused. He's never seen anything like that.

**Natsu punches a fist into the other hand as fire comes out of his fist. He had a smirk on his face. "So it can talk?" Natsu asks curiously. "'Who cares? Now, rescue me!' she says..." Lucy said inside Horologium. The Vulcan was running away with Horologium raised above it's head. **

"I have to save Lucy" Natsu muttered determined. It hasn't even happened yet and he was already planning on it.

**A mountain was shown. Mt. Hakobe was written in the bottom right corner. "Near the peak of Mt. Hakobe." the narrator said. A cave was shown. Lucy then appeared o screen crying with speech bubble coming out of her mouth. **

"I wish you could hear her even when she's inside Horologium" Natsu said. Natsu was glaring at the screen. The Vulcan made Lucy cry. It was going to pay for that.

**"'Why'd this have to happen to me?And what's with the monkey... He's way too hyper!'...she says..." Horologium repeats Lucy. The Vulcan was dancing around with hearts floating around him. **

"I have a bad feeling about that monkey..." Makao trailed off. Why was the Vulcan so familiar to him?

**"A women" the Vulcan says right in front of Lucy's face, but behind Horologium's glass. Steam comes out of his nose as Lucy's hair gets frizzy from her fight. **

"Why'd her hair get like that?" Natsu asked. "Just because" Mira said. Natsu raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it, since it wan't that important.

**Horologium disappears. **

"Why'd he disappear?" Natsu asked panicked. Now, Lucy doesn't have protection. He better get there fast. "Maybe Lucy ran out of power..." Erza traied off, not too sure.

**Lucy ends up sitting on the ground facing the Vulcan with a terrified face. The Vulcan had it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth. **

Natsu was getting tense.

**"Hey, Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" Lucy shouts after getting over her shock. She was shaking in fear. "It is time. Fare thee well!" Horologium says as the Vulcan advances on Lucy. **

"Get away from her" Natsu said through gritted teeth, even though the Vulcan can't hear him.

**"I want an extension! An extension!" Lucy shouts, crying. **

Natsu's teeth grounded together, making an awful sound.

**The Vulcan had eyes that were whinging and steam coming out of his nose. Lucy screams. **

Natsu closes his eyes, hoping he gets there. The rest of the guild knew he would, so he was the only one doubting himself.

**"Monkey" Natsu called out. **

Natsu sighs in relief. "I'm finally there" he says. "Wow. You get really worried about Lucy." Loke observes. He was almost positive he kew why.

**"Where is Makao?!" Natsu shouts the question. He was stampeding in the cave...that is until he slipped. **

"Ha! Nice entrance Fire-brain" Gray said to Natsu. Natsu glared. "I'm sure you would have done something stupid if you were there, like strip" Natsu said. Gray was going to retort but Erza stopped them. "Don't. You. Dare. Start. Fighting." Erza said, pausing in between words to put emphasis.

**Natsu landed on his top back, near the neck) and started spinning across the cave. The Vulcan just looked on questionably. Lucy, on the other hand was shocked. **

"She believed in you until you slipped" Gray laughed. Natsu saw this as no laughing matter. He hopes Lucy can believe in him again.

**"Lame..." Lucy muttered. Lucy face palms and asks "Is he incapable of making a normal entrance?" **

"YES" everyone shouts from experience. Natsu huffs in annoyance.

**The Vulcan dances in the background. ****Natsu was against the cave wall upside down, asking "Hey, monkey! Where's Makao?" **

"I appreciate you doing this, Natsu" Makao says. "No problem" Natsu answers.

**Natsu was steaming as he said this. Lucy smiled at Natsu while the Vulcan looked confused. Lucy runs to Natsu. **

"Awww. She feels safe around you already" Mira cooed with Erza, Cana, and Levy. That made Natsu blush, but grin in his childish ways.

**"You can understand me, right?" Natsu asks. "I'm asking about Makao, a human man" Natsu continued. "Man?" the Vulcan asked confused. He had his finger on his ching, like he was trying to be a thinker. **

"It looks stupid" Gray said. He has a grudge against Vulcans, for some reason.

**"That's right! Where are you hiding him?" Natsu asked, pointing his finger at the Vulcan. His face was twisted into a scowl. Lucy cowered away saying "He's already decided the monkey's hiding him?" Lucy asked. Her eyes were wide with shock. **

"I like her surprise face" Mira said. "Yeah" Natsu said dreamily. Mira raised an eyebrow as Natsu realized what he had done. He had a slight blush on his cheeks.

**The Vulcan pointed right while waving with his left hand to follow. "Oh, I think it's getting through to him" Natsu said hopefully. **

Romeo's eye lit up. "That means that dad will be found soon, right?" he asks. Makao nodded. He couldn't wait for his character to get back to Romeo.

**"Where?" Natsu asked as he leaned out ****go a hole in the cave. The Vulcan kicked Natsu out, who went flying about 10 yards and then fell straight don. Natsu yelled "Monkey!" as he fell. **

"You did not fall for that" Gray said laughing. "Stupid monkey!" Natsu yelled. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for that.

**"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. **

Natsu felt a little better knowing Lucy was worried about him.

**The Vulcan was dancing behind Lucy. He was cheering "I don't need men! I like women!" "Oh, no... He's not dead, is he? Natsu..." Lucy said. **

"Pfffft...As if that would kill Natsu. Many people have tried but have gotten no where close" Gray said. "So, Natsu's hard to beat?" Erza asked, trying to get Gray to give Natsu a compliment. Natsu started to grin seeing what Erza was doing. "No, he's just hard to kill" Gray said, not even hesitating to think about how he answered Erza's question.

**"Woman, woman, woman, woman!" The Vulcan chanted. **

"Sounds like Elfman with the opposite gender" Happy observed. Elfman was highly insulted. Everyone else agreed while Elfman was denying it.

**Lucy turned around as the Vulcan continued his chant with a shadowed face. "Okay you pervy monkey, get a loud of this!" Lucy said as her face set into a fierce scowl. She pulled a gold key off of her keyring. **

"Oh, she's summoning a spirit" Erza said excitedly. Loke knew who she was calling. She was calling another pervert into the cave with her. _What a great idea. _

**The key spun in a circle a few times before Lucy caught it. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I call thee!" Lucy ordered as she swung the key around. It was then pointed up toward the cave roof, then towards the ground. "Tauus!" She called out. **

"Taurus..." Loke whispered. "Loke, why'd you repeat the name?" Natsu questioned. "No reason" Loke answered. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Loke, but left it like that.

**A blue magic circle was shown as rocks came out of the middle like something was stampeding. A cow came out of the ground mooing. The cow finished his mooing as he posed. There was an axe on his back. The smoke cleared out of the cave.**

"Why'd I fall for that?" Natsu groaned. He wished he was there to defend Lucy.

**"A cow?" the Vulcan asked. "Taurus is the most powerful of all the Celestial spirits I have contracts with!" Lucy said. **

"Really?" Natsu asked hopeful. Maybe Lucy will be okay even without him there. Maybe the cow could protect her. "Doesn't she have Aquarius?" Erza asked. Natsu froze. "Yeah, but Aquarius can only be used in water" Loke explained without thinking. "How did you know that?" Makao asked. "I-I-I was interested when I was young" Loke said trying to find an excuse. "Then why are you afraid of celestial wizards?" Natsu asked confused. "You'll find out" Loke said with a sigh. Natsu was doubting his thinking.

**"Lucy-san, your body always does you good..." Taurus says with hearts as eyes. He had his arms crossed. **

Natsu's eyes turned into a fiery glare. "Why did she call him out?" Natsu asked darkly. "Why do you care?" Gray asked suspiciously. "No reason" Natsu growled. Everything was getting annoying to him.

**Lucy's eyes turned into a glare. "Could you be any moo-re lovely?" Taurus asked. Lucy face palms when she hears this. **

"That's so cheesy" Mira said. _I'll have to teach Natsu some better ones_ she thought.

**She lets out a big sigh. "Oh yeah, he's a perf, too..." Lucy says in defeat. Lightning flashes across the screen to show Lucy and Taurus on top and the Vulcan, who was glaring, on bottom. "How dare you take my women!" the Vulcan said angrily. Now, Taurus was the only one on top. "_Your_ women?" he asked. **

"How dare they say that?" Natsu said angrily. Lucy wasn't theirs. If Lucy was anyones, Lucy was his. He didn't say this out loud, thankfully.

**The Vulcan and Taurus were squaring off. "I will have no moo-re of that!" Taurus shouts. Steam comes out of the Vulcan's nose. **

"I can't believe he said it again" Levy said. "Yeah, I don't think he should say it anymoo-re" Happy said. "Happy, don't. Just don't." Mira said shaking her head. Happy looked down sadly.

**"Taurus" Lucy shouts. Taurus smirks as fighting music played in the background. **

"I like the music in the background" Master said. They all agreed.

**"Rampage" Taurus shouts as he jumps into the air and swinging his axe. He brings it down onto the ground, which causes rocks to spit up into the air and the ground to split. The Vulcan jumps away fast enough and Lucy yells "He's fast"**

"It's going to be hard to hit him with an axe" Gray said, suddenly a little worried for Lucy's safety. They didn't know her personally, but they knew that they would.

**The Vulcan jumps toward Taurus, until Natsu appears kicking Taurus in the face.**

"Great job Natsu. You just beat the wrong...what would you call those things? Monsters?" Gray stated to say, but ended in a question. "Shut up ice princess! And yes, I would call them monsters" Natsu said back. It seemed as though they were having a venal fight and a conversation at the same time.

**"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she popped up onto the screen. Her teeth were pointy and her eyes were wide and white. Taurus flipped in mid-air and landed on his chest. His eyes were 'X's. His feet fell to the ground. "I was pretty useless, was't I?" Taurus' spirit, who came out after that, said. **

"Yes" Natsu said, there was no sugar-coating with Natsu.

**"Weak!" Lucy yelled in shock. Her eyes were popping out of their sockets and her mouth was opened wide. "Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" Natsu asked oblivious to what he had just done. **

Gray shook his head in disgust. "What?" Natsu snapped seeing this. "You're such an idiot" Gray said. "No, you are!" Natsu yelled. Gray and Natsu both stood up and lunged. Once they got to each other, Erza appeared behind them. She smashed their heads together. "Noe sit down and shut up!" She snapped, tired of their useless fighting.

**The Vulcan looked on questionably. "He's an ally, you dolt!" Lucy shouted, again with her pointy teeth. "A Celestial spirit!" **

Loke smiled. "Natsu won't know the difference." he predicted.

**"The monkey?" Natsu asks. **

"Wow. Loke was right" Makao said in shock. "HEY! I'm always right" Loke said proudly. That made everyone laugh. "Yeah right" Natsu said.

**"No, the bull!" Lucy yells, answering Natsu's question. "And wait... How were you saved?" Lucy asks. **

"She just notices?" Levy asked in surprise. "She seemed so observant."

**Natsu smirks. "It's all thanks to Happy"**

Natsu turned to his most trusted ally. "Thanks Happy" "No problem, Natsu" Happy answered eating fish.

**"Aye" Happy agreed, floating above their heads. "You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Lucy asks. **

"But Happy's a friend" Natsu said confused. No one explained, knowing it would take Natsu a long time to understand fully.

**"What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation. Happy is my partner. You're mean!" Natsu said, starring at her like she should know this. "R-right... I'm sorry" Lucy said. The Vulcan glared. **

"Did you forget about him?" Levy asks. Natsu just shrugs, not knowing.

**"That's my woman!" he shouted while jumping above Natsu and bringing his fist down. Natsu stops the punch with his own fist. **

"Wow. Awesome" Romeo said.

**The ground broke under Natsu's feet. Fighting music was playing in the background. "Listen up!" Natsu said lowly with a glare. **

"The monkey is going to get an ass-kicking" Gray said. The one person who always somehow finds a way to win is Natsu, who the monkey was fighting.

**"Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies!" Natsu says angrily. He brings his foot around to kick the Vulcan away. The Vulcan goes flying. **

"Yeah Natsu! Be the man!" Elfman shouts. They all shot him weird looks.

**Natsu slides back on the ice. His arms were crossed in front of his face. "The old man and Mira, and even those annoying jets Gray and Elfman..." Natsu growls lowly. **

"HEY" the annoying jerks, aka Gray and Elfman, call out.

**Natsu stands up fully as the Vulcan comes running at him. "Happy and Lucy and everyone are all my friends..." Natsu says. A magic circle appears under his feet as he starts to glow red. The magic circle catches on fire, blowing Natsu's hair with the backlash wind. **

"This is so intense" Bisca stated. Alzack agrees.

**"And that's why I'm gonna bring Makao back home!" Natsu states determinedly. The Vulcan had jumped and his fist was going toward Natsu's face. Natsu moves quick to kick the Vulcan in the stomach. **

"Fast" everyone mutters. They didn't know Natsu could become that fast when needed.

**A big puff of fire came after he finished his statement which sent the Vulcan flying into the roof, but quickly jumping down. The Vulcan lands as shards of ice fall down. Natsu isn't hit by one. **

"How did they all miss him?" Gray asked, half serious, half jokingly. Natsu just glared at Gray for the question.

**Natsu smirks. The Vulcan screams as it stands up fully and claps his hands. The wind from i makes the shards of ice go flying, along with Lucy, who was running out of the way. Natsu just stands there letting the ice shards hit him. As they hit him, they broke. **

"Oh, that's why none of them hit him..." Gray said with realization.

**"That won't work against fire!" Natsu yells with pointy teeth and white wide eyes. The smoke clears and the Vulcan had grabbed Taurus' axe, smirking. **

Natsu's eyes widened. "He's trying to kill me!" Natsu shouts in surprise. "Ahhh, that won't do you in" Gray groaned.

**Dramatic music was playing as a lilgtning flash crossed the screen and show Natsu on the left and Lucy on the right. "Uh, oh" Natsu says. "That's Taurus' axe" Lucy shouts in horror. "Lucy-wucy..." taurus groans out with spinning wyes and hearts around his head. **

"I hate that cow" Natsu muttered.

**The Vulcan swings the axe and Natsu back flips out of the way. **

"I think this music goes well with this" said Vijeeter Ecor. The all agreed.

**He keeps swinging the axe as Natsu keeps dodging. Natsu slips and falls on his back after a couple dodges. Lightning flashes and the screen flashes to Lucy as she shouts "Natsu!"**

"She must feel bad since it was her spirit's axe" Mira said softly. "I don't care about that. As long as she doesn't blame herself, I'll be fine" Natsu said sincerely.

**The screen turns black. It comes back to show the Vulcan pushing the axe into Natsu's face. Natsu strained his muscles to hold it back. **

"Oh, looks like that's a little hard" Levy said. All of the boys starting acting tough and saying they could do it. Well, all the boys and Erza.

**The Vulcan was staring to push it into Natsu. **

"Oh, the monkey's straining to do it too" Wakaba said.

**Taurus, go back!" Lucy shouts. She was shaking him, trying to wake him up. "If you do then the axe will disappear too" Lucy shouted. Natsu and the Vulcan were in the background facing off. **

"I'll win either way" Natsu says with a childish grin.

**The screen went back to the Vulcan and then Natsu. Natsu was heating his hands and starts to melt the axe. He eats the drops that melted off. **

Levy and Cana scrunched their noses in disgust. "Doesn't that taste awful?" Levy asked. "It tastes good to me" Natsu said with a shrug.

**"He's melting the axe... with his body heat?" Lucy asks. Happy was just floating with a smile watching Natsu fight. '_And he's eating it, too..._' Lucy thought and Happy shouts "Aye!" "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up" Natsu said through a full mouth. **

"Talk after you swallow" Erza ordered. "Yes, si- I mean ma'am!" Natsu says as he salutes.

**Natsu stands back up and shots all the hardened drops at the Vulcan. **

"That's a stupid attack!" Gray shouts laughing. "What was that, stripper?" Natsu asked glaring. "Do you need me to repeat it, squinty eyes?" Gray asked. "Droopy eyes!" Natsu shouts. Erza groaned knowing this could go on forever. Natsu and Gray head butted, still fighting. Erza walked over and slammed their heads together. "Shut up and watch" she snapped and they both nodded, slightly afraid.

**The Vulcan falls back smoking. Natsu slams his fist together and a red magic circle appears. "Let's go" Natsu yells flying through a wall of fire. "Iro Fist of the Fire Dragon" he shouts while pulling his fist back. Natsu punches the Vulcan and the Vulcan flys back. **

"I like that attack" Romeo says in awe. "Thanks" Natsu says grinning childishly.

**The Vucan smashes into the cave wall. Ice shard fell down onto the ground. The Vulcan was against the wall upside down, soaking. "We did it" Happy shouts. **

The guild cheered.

**"Weren't you going to ask that monkey where Makao-san is?" Lucy asks. **

The guild stopped cheering. It all got silent. Then, Natsu groans. "I can't believe I forgot" Natsu groans out.

**"Oh yeah, I forgot" Natsu says scratching his head. "He's completely knocked out" Lucy says while looking the Vulcan over. Then, the Vulcan shines as a yellow magic circle appears. Lucy cowers back in surprise. **

"What's happening?" Romeo asked with wide eyes.

**Then an explosion of smoke happens and blows toward Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "What?" Natsu and Lucy ask. Natsu's eyes widen. "Makao!" Natus shouts as a man with dark navy, blue hair appeared. **

"Dad!" Romeo shouts happily. "You found him! Thanks Natsu" Romeo shouts happyily, hugging Natsu around the waist. "No problem, Romeo" Natsu grins.

**The screen backs away form the smoking Makao. "Wait, that's him? Wasn't he a pervy monkey just a second ago?" Lucy asked surprise. **

Everyone laughs from Lucy's question.

**Makao slides down as Happy says "The Vulcan must have done a Take Over." **

Makao groans. "That sounds like it sucks, and it's going to happen to me soon."

**"Take Over?" Lucy asks. "It's magic to occupy someone's body" Happy explained. "Vulcans are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over." The screen showed a human figure faze into the Vulcan's figure. "It looks like he put up a serious fight before he was taken" Happy says. **

"See. You probably took a couple down before one surprised you!" Romeo said, supporting their argument before.

**"Makao! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waitin' for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu yells. As Natsu finishes saying this Makao stirs. **

"Yay! You're waking up" Romeo said excitedly.

**Makao opens his eyes and says "Natsu..." Natsu leaned over grinning excitedly. "Makao!" Natsu said in relief. "I'm pitiful... I defeat 19 of them..." he said. Lucy gasped. **

"Wow. 19 Vulcans" Levy said in amazement. Makao smiled proudly.

**Inspiring music played in the background. "But I got taken over by the 20th one" Makao explains what happened. "I can't believe myself, man..." Makao said. **

"He's being Elfman!" Happy shouts.

**"Damn it... I can't show my face to Romeo like this..." Makao trails off. **

"Yes you can" Romeo says. He hoped he would.

**"That's not true!" Natsu shouts. "You did great defeating that many" Natsu argued with him. "No way... There's more than one of those monkeys?" Lucy thought in shock. **

"Of course there are" Cana said, like Lucy should know this.

**"And he was doing a job like that by himself?" she thought as Natsu held his hand out for Makao to take. Makao grabs Natsu's hand. "Let's get you home. Romeo's waiting for you" Natsu said with his childish grin. **

Romeo grins. "Get home soon, dad" Romeo whispers.

**Makao lets out a grin and a sigh. "Just amazing... I really can't match up to them" Lucy thought. **

"Yes she can!" Natsu shouts. They all agreed thinking Lucy was strong and it was only the second episode.

**"What are you grinning about, Lucy?" Happy asks. "You're scaring me." After he said this, Lucy's face turned angry as she said "I'll pull out your whiskers, cat!" **

"That's mean" Happy said pouting.

**The screen moves to show the sun over a town. Sad music played as Romeo was shown. His memories of people saying "Fairy Tail wizard's ain't nothing. They're just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time drinking!" **

"Who said that?" Natsu asked glaring. Romeo just shrugged. "I don't know. That hasn't happened yet." Romeo answered.

**"We all want to become knights when we grow up!" one of the kids said. "Wizards are all a bunch of drunks!" The screen fades to fins Romeo pleading with his father. "Dad, go do a job" Romeo pleads. **

Romeo gasps. "It's my fault. All my fault you were missing" Romeo said. "Just because I could't handle it" Romeo was really sad. Makao ruffled his hair. "It's fine Romeo. If I had heard someone saying that, I would have been on a job a second after" Makao said.

**"I can't stand this anymore!" Romeo shouts. Makao looks down and smiles. "Okay!"**

Romeo gulps down his sadness. He can't be sad. He should be proud of what his dad did for him.

**The screen then shows Romeo sitting on stairs crying. "Romeo!" Natsu's voice called out. Romeo looks up to see Lucy, Happy, Natsu and his dad walking toward him. Natsu was helping Makao walk. **

"Thanks Natsu" Makao said. "Thanks for reuniting us" Romeo said happily.

**Natsu was waving. Romeo's eyes and mouth widened, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sad music turned into inspiring music. Romeo cried out tears of joy. "Dad!" He shouts, tackling Makao. **

"Romeo must have really missed you" Mira said to Makao. He nodded, understanding what she meant. "Wow Romeo. You look strong" he said, referring to when Romeo tackled him. Romeo grinned happily.

**"Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo said hugging Makao. "I'm sorry I made you worry" Makao replied. "It's okay... I'm a son of a wizard, after all" Romeo said proudly. **

"Yeah, I'm a son of a wizard" Romeo said softly. They all looked at him smiling a little. He was just learning all about magic and what it does.

**"The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: 'Can your old man defeat 19 misters, huh?'" Makao told Romeo. Romeo grinned his wide grin. **

"Look at that. I think that's the first time you grinned on the screen" Master said. He was happy that Romeo got his father back and that Romeo was now happy. He also was glad the Makao was safe.

**Romeo runs a little to make sure Natsu, Happy, and Lucy could hear him as he yelled "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" "Sure thing" Natsu yells back raising his hand as a goodbye as Happy yelled "Aye!"**

"What about Lucy?" Levy asked worried that she would be forgotten.

**"And thank you too, Lucy" Romeo yelled and Makao grind and waved. Lucy spun and waved, a grin on her face. The picture pauses. "July 4th. Sunny, then a blizzard, then sunny once again" Lucy says. **

"Oh, I think this showing is almost done..." Bickslow said.

**"Fairy Tail might be one crazy messed up guild... But it's fun, and warm hearted, and kind..." Lucy said the Fair Tail guild showed. Lucy Happy and Natsu were running in. "I might be starting out as a wizard, but I love this guild!" Lucy said. **

They all cheered. "We love this guild too" Natsu shouted. Everyone agreed.

**The ending song plays. **

"I like all the songs in this" Vijeeter said, dancing. They all agreed. "Ok, onto the third one!" Erza ordered, before anything could get out of hand. "Yeah!" They all yelled. They start to play the third showing.


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! To answer some questions: I'm going to try to do all the episodes. I know that's a lot, but I'm going by the seasons that are on Wiki! My friend said she'll do some episodes if I need any help. **

Right before the next showing started, Natsu shouted out "WAIT!" Everyone looked toward him. "I need to talk to Mira for a second" he said looking at Mira. Mira nodded. Hey walked out of the guild, Mira following Natsu. "I think I figured out the feelings I've been having" Natsu said staring into Mira's eyes, which started to sparkle as he said that. "Really?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, Lucy is going to be my best friend. My feelings are for friendship" he said grinning his childish grin. Mira deflated. "I really don't think that's what you're really feeling, Natsu" Mira tried to explain. "Yeah, it is. What else could it be?" Natsu asked. Mira just sighed. "You know what, maybe you're right" Mira said, forcing happiness into her voice, while forming a plan in her mind. Natsu grinned and walked back into the guild. Mira, on the other hand whispered "It's love" and stomped her way into the guild. No one said anything as the angry demon-mage walked through the guild to her seat. She motioned to the girls that they needed to talk after the showing. They all nodded and the showing stated after the song, because the Master had fast-fowarded it while Mira and Natsu were talking.

**"Last time on Fairy Tail!" Natsu said in the recap. "This is the request board where you can choose any job you want!" Mira told Lucy. "Ooh, it's the key for White Doggy" Lucy gasped as she looked at it lovingly. **

"She really likes those keys" Erza said. They all agreed.

**It changes to Natsu smiling at Makao. "Hey, if I don't do a job soon, I won't have anything to eat!" Natsu said sadly. Romeo was shown when he had reunited with his father. **

Natsu widened his eyes. "Go on a job, future me!" He shouts in terror. "I need the food!" The guild laughed at his foolishness. "Natsu, quiet down and watch" the Master told him. "But, I need the foo-" Natsu was cut off by the glare he got from both Master and Erza.

**Natsu, helping Makao walk, Lucy, and Happy were shown. A window was shown with curtains flowing in the wind. Lucy stretched in bed smiling. Happy music played as the picture paused showing Lucy's smiling face. "I'm Lucy, a wizard!" Lucy says. **

"We know that already" Natsu groaned in a 'no duh' fashion.

**"And this is the city of Magnolia, flourishing with magic and commerce since long ago!" Lucy continued as a picture of the city popped up. **

Gray sighed. "Get on with it" Lazus said aggravated. The Master sighed. The guild could only keep attention on one thing for a short amount of time.

**A map was shown with an arrow pointing at a dot. "Kardia Cathedral rises above the city center, and a bit separated from it is the city's only guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy explains. **

They all cheered for their guild.

**A picture of the cathedral was shown. The arrow moved to the guild dot when Lucy explained and a picture of Fairy Tail appeared on the map. "And this is the house where I live now" Lucy said happily. **

"She has her own house!" Natsu says excitedly. "Maybe I'll be the first one to visit!" The girls all squealed. Natsu looked at them like they were freaks. "What?" Natsu asked. The girls shook their heads. If he didn't understand his own feelings, he won't understand this.

**Lucy's new house was shown. "The rent's 70,000 jewel!" she said excitedly. **

"That's less than Fairy Hills!" Levy said pointing at the screen in shock.

** "I sure found a good place" Lucy said while stretching in a bath tub. She had a towel around her chest. **

All of the older men had a blushing face. The girls looked at them disgusted.

**Lucy was shown drying her hair with a towel, and a towel was wrapped around her body. "It's real spacious for 70,000 jewel, and it's got plenty of closets!" Lucy explained her house. "Not to mention it has a slightly retro fireplace and a kitchen stove!" As she said this, pictures appeared of each item. **

"Her house looks pretty big" Erza commented. They all agreed.

**Lucy was touring the house. She opened a curtain to enter her room. "But, the best part of all is..." Lucy paused smiling big. "My room!" She shouts surprised as she sees Natsu and Happy sitting in her armchair eating and making a mess. "Yo!" Natsu says happily. **

"That's Natsu! Always making a mess" the Master sighs. "Natsu, don't mess up her room!" Erza snaps. Natsu nods sheepishly at that. "Is that how you live at your house, Squinty eyes?" Gray asked teasingly. "I bet you live like that too, Droopy eyes!" Natsu retorted. They butt heads by Erza glared at them. They can't fight if they don't want to die...which they don't.

**Lucy kicks Natsu's face into the wall. Happy is squished between Natsu's face and the wall. "Why the heck are you two in here?" Lucy interrogates. Natsu looks at her questionably. **

"Ha! Natsu's confused" Gray laughed. Natsu glared. "less confused than you would be!" He shouts at Gray. They would go further into the fight, but Erza looked like she was about to beat them up if they didn't shut up.

**"'Cause we heard from Mira that you'd picked out a place..." Natsu trails off. **

"It's always Mira. She gossips too much" Gray mutters. "You think so?" Mira sniffles. "Gah! Wait, no! I was wrong" Gray said, being bad with crying girls. Mira just looks away sadly.

**"Aye..." Happy trails off, having a bruise on his eye. "You heard, so you just barge in?" Lucy shouts. "No matter how close friends we are, don't you understand the concept of common courtesy?" Natsu and Happy looked on in shock and a little afraid. **

"I wonder if she realizes she's still in a towel..." Gray says. He wouldn't mind, but a girl might. "Hmmmm" Mira just hums. She was silently crying on the inside when Natsu got 'friend-zoned' by Lucy.

**"You just committed breaking and entering!" Lucy says slyly. Natsu and Happy slide away from her slightly scared. Lucy was pointing at them. **

"I think she' great at scolding Natsu!" Erza says happily. They needed someone like that in the guild. "Maybe she'll be able to scold Gray too!" Mira said hopefully. "HEY" both Nats and Gray yelled. "Don't copy me! Stop it! I said stop! They said at the same time. "Shut it!" Erza yelled before they continued losing her patience. Needless to say, they stopped.

**"That's a crime, you know!" Lucy finishes her rant. "Hey, that hurts, man" Natsu mutters. **

"MAN" Elfman shouts. "Natsu became Elfman!" Happy shouted.

**Lucy had a anime vain on her head. She was facing away from Natsu. "I'm the one who's suffering here..." Lucy says as Natsu slides forward. **

The guild cracks up except for Natsu, who pouts. "That was mean" he says.

**Happy was shown scratching the wall, with claw marks all over the wall. "Nice room!" Happy says. "Don't sharpen your claws, you cat creature!" Lucy shouts, appearing out of nowhere all freaked out about it. **

"Cat creature?" Happy asked dejectedly. "Well, You're not really a cat since you can fly... What are you?" Makao asks. "I'm not sure. I was born at this guild, wasn't I?" Happy answers. "Maybe we'll find out during the showings" Levy says. "Yeah" they agreed.

**"What's this?" Natsu asks while he pulls out papers from her desk. Lightning flashes across the screen as Lucy looks at him in horror. Then, she kicks him and he flies across the room. Lucy hugs the papers to her chest while screaming "Don't look!" **

"I wonder..." Levy says. "What?" Jet asks, looking adoringly at Levy. "Maybe she's writing a book. Oh, I hope so" Levy answers the question, and then gushes to herself. They all left her to her gushing and continued watching.

**"Now I'm curious" Natsu said, all bruised up. Lucy glared at him as she kneeled on the floor. "What is that?" Natsu asks. "Haven't you done enough? Go home already!" Lucy whines. **

"Seriously, what is it?" Natsu asks. Everyone shrugs.

**"No way! I came to hang out!" Natsu says with pointy teeth. "I can't believe this guy..." Lucy says with anime tears coming out of her eyes. **

"Wow. You really like to annoy her" Levy comments. Natsu just smirks. "I like to annoy everyone!" He says happily.

**The Fairy Tail signs appears on a background that is tan. "Infiltrate the Everlye Mansion!" Happy reads the title. **

"Oh! That sounds like a mission!" Mira says excitedly. "Maybe we'll be partners!" Natsu says after her. She smiles. _Oh Natsu, you like Lucy more than you even know_ Mira thought.

**Lucy sighs. "I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain you. Go home after you finish your tea" Lucy tells Natsu, while leaning on her hand. "She sure is col-hearted..." Natsu says sadly. "Aye..." Happy agrees. **

"Well, you did barge in" Erza said. "Doesn't mean she has to be mean" Natsu pouted. They all just shook their heads at him.

**"Cold-hearted, you say?" Lucy asks, sweat-dropping. Natsu perks up. "Oh, yeah! Show me all those key guys you have, Lucy" Natsu says, creating a _happier_ conversation, well, sort of. "They're not 'key guys' they're Celestial Spirits" Lucy tells him over her shoulder. **

"You seem interested in her" Mira hints. "Well of course!" Natsu says. Mira perks up, all her attention on Natsu. "we're going to become a team. I need to know her powers, which include her Celestial Spirits" Natsu said, making Mira deflate. "That was actually smart" Levy said. "I didn't think you could be that smart!" "HEY!" Natsu shouted.

**"How many Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with, Lucy?" Happy asks. "Six" Lucy answer while holding her keys up. "3 silver and 3 gold! These silver keys are the ones that are sold in stores. 'The Clock', Horologium." Lucy stats to explain. They key with the clock was shown first. **

"Oh! We saw him before" Natsu needlessly points out. "Yes, Natsu. We did" Cana said slowly, like she was talking to really slow person, which she was.

**"'The Southern Cross', Crux." The key with a cross on it was shown more so than the others. Then a key with a harp on it was shown the most. "'The Harp', Lyra." **

"So, is Lyra one theta plays instruments and sings and stuff like that?" Romeo asks. "I guess so" Levy says.

**Then the gold keys are shown. "Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the twelve Gates of the Zodiac. **

Loke sighs. That's his family, but he can't tell anyone. He was banished. So, he can't go back to his family. He especially misses Aries. "I wonder which ones she has" Loke says. They all looked surprised that he was interested. He just shrugs.

**A key with a bull head was shown. "'The Golden Bull', Taurus." **

Loke smiles. He knew that already, along with Aquarius. Who was the other though?

**"'The Water Bearer', Aquarius." The key with waves on it was shown. "And 'The Giant Crab', Cancer!" the last Golden key was shown as Lucy finishes showing her keys. **

"Those are interesting!" Erza said. "I can't wait to ask more questions when she gets here" Levy admits. She wanted to know more about Celestial mages.

**A crab popped up onto the screen. Natsu and Happy appeared looking excited, happy, and hungry all at the same time. "A crab?" Natsu shouted. "Crab" Happy shouts. It switched to chow a cooked crab. **

"Always about food" Max says.

**"There they go again zoning in on the weirdest parts..." Lucy says with a face that says she expected that. It goes back to them sitting at the table. **

"Get use to that" Mira says. Natsu smiles his childish grin. "She will" he says confidently.

**"Now that I think about it, I still haven't made the contract with the key I bought at Halgeon" Lucy realizes. Happy was still in the day dream. "Since you're here and all, I'll show the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit" Lucy says excitedly. **

Loke raised an eyebrow. "I think she thinks of her spirits as friends and not her... workers" Mira said, trying to find the right word. Loke nodded. He hasn't seen a Celestial Mage like this for a while.

**Lucy winked. **

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Why did she wink?" Alzack asked. Bsica just patted his shoulder and said "That's something you'll never understand."

**Natsu and Happy snapped their attention to Lucy. "I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?" Happy asked. "Sounds painful... for your butt" Natsu whispered. ****  
><strong>

"You know, you're not being exactly quiet" Nab says while sweat dropping. Natsu smirks. "That's the point" Natsu says wickedly.

**"Natsu, this is clearly a case of human's pride" Happy whispered. "Luigi is definitely a scary one..." Natsu replies. **

"You got her name wrong, again!" Erza snaps while hitting Natsu on the back of the head. Natsu quickly apologizes, rubbing the back of his head.

**"It's Lucy!" Lucy said in a low, angry tone. "And I can _hear you_... Okay, let's move on to the contract" Lucy says. **

Everyone payed more attention, wondering how spectacular the contract is going to be. "I bet it's real hard and interesting" Erza said, eyes staying on the screen. "Yeah" Mira and Levy agree. "Watch it be really easy" Cana whispers to Natsu, who in turn snickers.

**Lucy is kneeling in front of the spirit. "How's Monday?" Lucy asks. The spirit shakes it's head no. **

"That's all!" Erza, Levy, and Mira shout in shock. "That was so anti-climatic!" Levy said. "I expected a bit more" Droy admitted, wanting to agree with Levy. Jet also agreed with them. "Ok! Let's get over the shock and continue!" Cana shouts. They all shrug the shock off and continue watching.

**"Tuesday?" The spirit nods. "Wednesday?" Lucy asks as the screen turns to Natsu, who was in the middle of drinking tea, and Happy, who was in the middle of eating a fish, to stare in shock at her. **

"You must be really surprised to not be biting into that fish, Happy" Mira says surprised. "Aye!" Happy agrees.

**"Kind of basic, huh?" Natsu asks. "Aye" Happy mutters. The screen goes back to Lucy saying "Okay, contract complete!"**

"That was really simple" Gray comments. "We know, ice-princess" Natsu says, rolling his eyes. "Oh yea-" Gray didn't get past that because Erza started to speak. "If you two start fighting, you will be kicked out of the guild for the rest of the day and won't be able to watch these" she threatened. The meekly nodded to show they understood and turned away from each other, not wanting to stop watching.

**Lucy smiles as the spirit jumps up in happiness. "Looks pretty simple" happy says as Natsu agrees with a "Yeah!" Lucy seems like she expected this as she answers with her eyes closed saying "It seems that way, sure, but it's crucial. Celestial wizards work by contract. In other words, promises are everything to us." The background showed the sky with different constellations behind her. **

"Natsu's going to hold that against her" Gray said positive. "You don't know that!" Natsu shouts. "Are you two fighting?" Erza asks. "No!" They both shout.

"Therefore, there's no way I'll break a promise! See?" The screen was backing away from Lucy as she explained. Natsu looked on in realization. "Oh yeah!" Lucy says, putting her fist into her hand. "I have to decide on a name." she said excitedly.

**"I thought it was named Nicolas" Happy said confused. "Oh yeah" Natsu realized that his blue-haired feline, partner of his was right. **

**"Wasn't it named Nicolas?" Happy asked. **

"Happy doesn't change" Gray says. "Yeah, but it's only a month from now. You can't really change that much" Erza told Gray, making him feel stupid.

**"That's the name for the variety. That's it!" Lucy shouts excitedly. "Come here, Plue!" Lucy commands, bending down a few feet in front of the spirit. **

"Plue?" Everyone asked at the same time.

**"Plue?" Happy and Natsu asked at the same time. "Doesn't the name sound cute?" Lucy asked smiling up at them from her kneeling on the ground hugging the now named Plue. **

Mira smiles, thinking Lucy looked cute. _I hope Natsu sees how cute she looks_ Mira thought. She looked towards Natsu, who was smiling at the screen waiting to see what happened next. _He probably didn't_ she thought sadly.

**"Right, Plue?" Lucy asked hugging him closer. "You sure he likes it?" Natsu asked hesitantly. "Of course he does!" Lucy says. **

"I like the name" Levy declares smiling. "It's ok" Laxus mutters, just loud enough for the Thunder God Tribe to hear, which caused them to agree.

**"Plue's a 'Lesser Dog' but he doesn't bark, does he? That's strange." Happy says. "It's not like you meow, either" Lucy retorts. **

"I like her comebacks!" Gray announces to the whole guild. "No one needed to know" A random guild member shouted back. "Who said that?" Gray asked, slightly angered. No one owned up to the comment. Gray just glared swiftly at everyone before turning back.

**Plue runs around in a circle, everyone's attention to him. "I wonder what it's trying to say?" Lucy asks. Natsu looks on in interests only to then enthusiastically say loudly "Plue, right on, man!" with his thumbs up. **

"Uhh...What happened?" Romeo asked confused.

**Plue appears putting his thumbs up too. "They communicated" Lucy shouts cowering away. Natsu stares at Lucy. "W-What?" Lucy stutters lowly. **

"Don't stare so intensely" Mira snapped, hitting Natsu on the back of hit head. "Twice in one showing" Natsu pouted rubbing his head.

**"Okay, I've decided!" Natsu announces standing up, grinning. "Join us an let's form a team" Natsu commands. **

Everyone was in shock. "But Natsu never works with anyone but Happy" Romeo gets out. "Well, maybe I'm trying something different" Natsu says. "Because Lucy is there?" Mira asks hopefully. "Yeah! I think she would make a great friend and partner" Natsu explains to the guild. "So, you were already thinking about it now?" Gray asks to clear things up. Mira looks up hopefully (again) to see his answer. Natsu thinks about that. "Yeah. I was" he answers. No one had anything to say to that, still shocked that Natsu wanted a partner and chose Lucy.

**"I see!" Happy says jumping high up in the air. "A team?" Lucy asks looking up at them. "Aye!" Happy said. The screen backs away from Happy as he said "Everyone in the guild are allies, but the people who really get alone well join together to form teams" Happy explains. **

All the teams looked at each other and smiled, glad they teamed up.

**The guild members are shown as one big group before they split into teams as Happy says "A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a ****team, see!" Happy finishes explaining. **

"Good explanation Happy!" Natsu said to his cat. Happy smiled, liking that Natsu had praised him.

**"That's great! Sounds like fun!" Lucy said excited. **

"You should know what you're getting into before you agree..." Cana said, trailing off at the end. "HEY! Is that supposed to mean something?" Natsu asked, being his dense self. "It _means_, that you are annoying and she should know that before she teams up with you" Gray explains for Cana. Natsu just growled but couldn't fight back because Erza was watching him.

**Natsu and Lucy fist bumped twice and high-fived grinning. "Okay, we're all set then!" Natsu says grinning. "Signed and sealed!" Lucy agreed. "Aye sir" Happy shouted as he and Plue jumped up in from of them. The screen went to Natsu's grinning face as he said "Let's hurry up and do a job! Look, I already picked one out!" excitedly. **

"You probably needed a blonde to go on a job and that's why you teamed up with her" Cana predicted. "I'm not that shallow" Natsu snapped.

**"My how hasty you are...Let me take a look." Lucy says snatching the request out of Natsu's hand. Natsu turned toward the screen with an evil face on. **

Natsu looked confused. _I didn't...did I?_ he though.

**"Shirotsume town, huh?" Lucy asks as Plue and Happy danced together and Natsu grinned at her. "No way! 200,000 jewel just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person?" Lucy asked excitedly. **

"200,000 jewels?" Everyone asked in shock. "Duke Everlue..." Levy trailed off. "What's wrong Levy?" Jet asks. "Nothing. I just feel like I've read that name before" Levy answers.

**"See? Isn't it a steal?" Natsu asks happily. Lucy looks closer. "Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blonde-haired maids" Lucy read as she looked at the picture of an old man with a curly mustache. **

Natsu's eyes widened. "You are that shallow!" Cana says in shock. "I probably had other reasons though too!" Natsu says hurriedly, wanting to prove he wasn't. "Uh-huh" Cana says and turned away, not letting Natsu have another word.

**"And Lucy's blonde, isn't she?" Natsu asks Happy as Lucy stares at them horrified. "Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid" Happy said their plan. **

"That's so... mean" Levy said, knowing she would never want to dress as a maid for a request.

**"You planned this from the beginning!" Lucy accuses. "So I hear those Celestial wizards never break their promises..." Natsu ponders as Lucy is in the background acting defeated. "How impressive" Natsu says. **

"I can't believe Natsu planned that" Erza said. "I have good plans" Natsu snaps at her. "Did you just backtalk me?" Erza asked Natsu lowly. "No" Natsu squeaked.

**"You tricked me, huh?!" Lucy yells as the screen shows the town. Natsu laughs. "Okay, it's practice time. Try calling Happy 'Master'" Natsu says. **

"I hope she does it, but she probably won't" Happy says.

**"No way! Not to cat!" Lucy shouts horrified. **

"So if it wasn't a cat, she would?" Gray asked confused. "No, I don't think so" Levy said. "She just meant that a cat is even worse to have to call 'Master'" she explained. "Oh" Gray said in realization.

**The request board at the guild was shown. "Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for some book?" Levy asked, as her and her team, Jet and Droy, looked for the request. "Yes, Natsu said he was gonna invite Lucy along with him" Mira answered. **

"You know everything that's going on like a MAN" Elfman said to his sister. "But I'm a girl" she snapped back. Elfman nodded, not going against her.

**"Aww. That's what I get for hesitating" Levy sighs. "It might be better that you didn't go, ****Levy" Master said. **

"I back!" Master shouts excitedly, not having been on screen this showing until now.

**"Master" Levy said. Gray was sitting at the bar without his shirt. **

"There's Gray without his shirt again" Cana said. Gray just glared at her, but didn't say anything knowing it was true.

**"Since I just got a message from the client" Master said. "It's been canceled?" Mira questions. **

"It better not have been" Natsu snaps. "It's my first official mission with Lucy" he says pouting.

**"No. It seems the reward has been upped to 2,000,000 jewel" Master announces. **

Everyone's jaw dropped. "How is it better that I didn't go?" Levy questions. Master shrugs, not knowing the answer.

**There was a shadow across the Master's face. "10 times more?!" Levy questions in shock as her and her team's jaw drops. "2,000,000 jewel for a single book?!" Droy asks. "That's the kind of reward you get for subduing monsters" Jet points out. **

"That's really shocking" Mira admits.

**"Why was it increased so suddenly..." Mira asks. Gray smirks as his powers cause the ice in his water to ****freeze even more. "Seems like it got pretty interesting" Gray said. **

Mira snickers, taking that the wrong way like she usually does.

**"Gray, look down" Mira said with a smile. **

"He probably stripped his pants off" Natsu said horrified it was going to show on screen.

**Gray looked down and screamed in surprise seeing that he didn't have his pants on, but he did have underwear on. **

"I was right!" Natsu whooped.

**The nose of a creature pulling a carriage was shown blown steam out. The carriage was shown riding down a hill as a bubble with Lucy in it popped out. "Are you having a comfortable ride, Master" she asked with a evil smile. Natsu popped up in a bubble looking like he was dying. **

The guild cracked up laughing. "Keep in mind not to mess with Lucy" Jet suggests to Natsu, who nodded looking like he was dying then and there too.

**"It's a match maid in hell..." Natsu managed to joke. **

"That was really cheesy" Gray commented. "Well excuse me for not being able to think of a good joke while puking" Natsu said defensively.

**Happy popped up in a bubble waving his arms and yelling "Hey, I'm the one that's playing the Master part!" **

Happy grinned and cheered glad to have been the Master in the 'practicing'.

**"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled. "By the way, Natsu..." Lucy asks. "Huh?" "Why did you want to form a team with me?" Lucy asked. **

"Oh! I want to know how you answer"Mira squealed excitedly, waiting in rapt attention for his reply.

**Natsu looked at her confused. "'Cause you're pretty sweet, you know?" Natsu answers. **

"AWWWWWW" All the girls cooed. Natsu looked confused. "What? It's my reason" he asked and said to the girls. Mira looks disappointed the her OTP was not happening.

**"I think he's trying to say he recognizes my skills..." Lucy though staring at Natsu. "But you're also pretty weird..." Natsu continued. **

"YOU RUINED IT" Mira shouted at Natsu. Natsu stared at her with sacred eyes. "I'm sorry?" he apologizes in question form.

**Happy kept eating different seafood. "_This_ guy just called _me _weird?" Lucy thought as she had an angry face one. **

"What was she implying?" Natsu asked being dense. "That you're the weird one" Romeo answered, getting what she was implying.

**"Anyway, this is my first job, okay? I'm gonna finish it up lickity split!" Lucy says. **

"I like the word lickity" Romeo comments. "It's fun to say." Most of the guild agreed with him, Laxus and the more serious members being the ones who didn't.

**"Wait, you didn't dislike it?" Happy asks. "I'm up against a dirty old man! I might not look it, but I''m just a little bit confident in my sex appeal" Lucy says determined. **

"Not this again" the guys in the guild who weren't perverted groaned.

**Pictures of Lucy in bathing suits appeared on the screen. "As a cat, I really can't tell" Happy says. **

They all snicker thinking of what Lucy's reacting would be to that.

**Lucy's jaw fell as her teeth looks all pointy and she stared wide eyed at Happy. ****'Let's get this straight! Since you aren't gonna be involved, the reward split is 8 to 1 to 1" Lucy announced. **

"Wow. That's greedy." Cana says as she downs a barrel of beer. "Aren't you greedy with beer?" Macao asks. "That's different!" Cana snaps at him.

**"Are you sure about just getting the 1 part, Lucy?" Happy asks. **

"Way to turn that around, Happy!" Natsu says excitedly.

**"I'm the 8!" Lucy shouts. The screen then shows Happy and Plue in a building. Plue is shaking and Happy is drinking tea. "And then..." Happy turns and says. **

"Yes! It switched" Happy cheered. They all smiled at the happy Happy.

**The screen showed a town, with the name written at the bottom right corner saying "Shirotsume Town" as the narrator read it. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are shown walking down a side street as Natsu said "I'm never riding a carriage again."**

"It's the train thing all over again!" Levy points out. They all laughed in realization as Natsu looked like he was about to puke.

**"You say that every time" Happy said. **

"And there's Happy's response every time" Natsu said blandly.

**"Anyway, let's get something to eat" Natsu said as he walked like a zombie. **

"And that's Natsu's cure for everything" Mira said smiling and giggling. "What? I like food" Natsu responded.

**"How about you eat your own fire?" Lucy asks. **

"That's everyone's question when they first meet Natsu" someone at the back of the guild said fondly.

**"You really are cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu says. "Of course not!" Lucy shouts petrified even at the ****suggestion. "Well, it's the same as that" Natsu responds. **

"I guess I can see how that is" Levy ponders.

**"So you're saying you can't eat your own fire then, right?" Lucy asks just to clarify. "What a pain" she mutters. A restaurant is shown. It catches Natsu's attention. **

"Of course that catches his attention" Gray groaned. Natsu glares at him. "Are you saying all I think about is food? Well, that's not true!" Natsu snaps at Gray. Erza sighs, getting fed up with them verbally talking. "If you guys insult each other one more time..." Erza trails off, but they get the idea. They both stop talking to each other and turn away.

**"Let's go in here!" Natsu points saying excitedly. "You two go on ahead" Lucy says waving and walking away. "What's with her?" Natsu questions staring after her. "It'd be more fun to all eat together" Natsu crosses his arms. "Aye" Happy agrees. **

"I think you just wanted to stay by her side" Mira whispers to him. "Huh?" he asks. "You wanted to stay together right?" Mira asks. "Yeah! We're a team! That's what teams do!" Natsu says eagerly.

**A feast was on the table that Natsu and Happy were sitting at. **

Natsu's stomach growled. "How do you get hungry by seeing food?" Levy asks. "I just do!" Natsu snaps at her.

**"Let's bring the fatty parts to Lucy!" Natsu says. **

"Why would Lucy like the fatty parts?" Mira asks. "I don't know. Ask Lucy" Natsu responds.

**"She looks like she likes the fatty parts" Happy says as Natsu stuffs his face. "Since when did you decide I liked fatty foods?" Lucy's voice asked. **

"She's baaack~" Cana sings. Natsu played along and looked on in horror. "Oh no! Help me!" he shouts hiding under the table. The whole guild cracks up laughing at this little act.

**"Lu...cy?" Natsu asks confused because Lucy was in a maid costume. "It's true. I look good in anything, don't I?" Lucy asks confidently. **

"I thought you were just joking..." Romeo said, trailing off. "I thought I was too" Natsu replies confused.

**Natsu and Happy look shock as lightning strikes in the background. Food falls out of their mouths as their jaws drop at the sight. "Have you finished with your meal, Master?" Lucy asks shyly. "What are we going to do?" Happy whisper-asks. "We were just joking, but she's really gone and done it!" he finishes. "Can't tell her it was just a joke now, can we?" Natsu asks. Lucy's shown glaring. "M-Maybe we could just go for it like this?" Natsu says. "I can _hear _you" Lucy says angrily. **

"Oh, it was a joke" Romeo says, with Natsu sharply nodding his head. "I can't believe she actually fell for it" Happy said in shock. Natsu just shrugs. "Some people are just really gullible and dense" Natsu says. _Like you..._ the whole guild except him thought.

**A mansion was shown with suspenseful music playing in the background. "I am the client, Kaby Melon" a man said with a women smiling and standing behind him. "Melon?" Happy drools as he pops up in a bubble. "You have one yummy name!" Natsu says **as he too pops up in a bubble and drools. ****

"That's what you focus on..." Master sighs in defeat.

****"Hey, that's rude of you!" Lucy whisper-shouts at them. The man, now named Kaby, laughs and says "I get that all the time." ****

"It _would_ be pretty funny" Levy said in response to the man's laughing.

****Lucy leans toward the man more. "I've heard that name somewhere before..." Lucy thinks. "Well then, let me tell you about this job" Kaby said. ****

"I hope this job is interesting." Natsu said excitedly with Happy agreeing with his "Aye sir!"

****"Right" Natsu and Happy agreed, their attention settling on the man. Lucy looked on determined. "My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Buke Everlue, Daybreak" the client started. ****

Levy gasps. "I've never heard of that book!" she says shocked. Everyone turned toward the resident bookworm with wide eyes. "Then it's not officially published?" Droy asked confused. "I guess not" Levy said.

**"Or burning it is fine, too" he continued. **

"He just said the right thing" Wakaba said, sweat-dropping while looking at Natsu. Natsu was sitting in his seat smiling evilly.

**"Burning it?" Natsu asks happily, as he sets a finger on fire. "Then why don't I just burn down the whole mansion? "Natsu asks. **

"Don't" the Master snaps. Natsu looks at him with raised eyebrows nodding.

**"Piece of cake!" Happy said. "You can't! You'll get thrown in jail for sure!" Lucy says. **

"Yeah! Learn that Natsu!" Mira said worriedly. "NO" Natsu shouts. Mira just sighs in defeat before saying "At least you have Lucy on your team who seems sane so far." "Hey!" Natsu and Happy shout.

**"I'd like to know the reason..." Lucy says. "Who cares? It's 200,000!" Natsu mutters. **

"You don't know of the raise yet" Gray laughs. "We left before it wa raised" Natsu defended his team.

**"No, it's 2,000,000 jewel" Kaby Melon says. "2-2,000,000?!" they all question as the screen splits into 3 to show each of their wide eyes. **

"Don't be so surprised! It's unprofessional!" Laxus snaps. Natsu just huffs at him.

**"Oh, you weren't aware?" Kaby asks as the screen show Natsu's, Happy's, and Lucy's spirit floating out of them. "2,000,000 divided by three is..." Natsu trails off trying to do the math. **

"Good luck with that" Everyone snorts.

**Steam comes out of his ears as the background switches to a volcano erupting. "Whoa, I can't even do the math" Natsu shouts covering his face with his hands. **

"That's not surprising" Gray mutters. Erza glares at him, to make him stop.

**"It's simple!" Happy says looking confused and drooling. "I get 1,000,000, Natsu gets 1,000,000, ad Lucy gets the rest!" **

Everyone snorts at Happy's math. "I don't think that's quite right, Happy" Mira told him. "Why?" Happy asks. Mira just shakes her head.

**Steam was coming out of Natsu's and Happy's ears as Natsu said "Good thinking, Happy!" "Aye!" Happy agrees. Lucy pops up shouting "There's none left for me!" in rage. "But why?" Lucy asks as she calms down. Kaby's hands ****tighten around each other as he says "I want to destroy that book no matter what." **

""I wonder why..." Someone said trailing off.

**"I cannot allow that book to exist" the client said. Natsu's head burst into fire and Lucy cowers away. **

"Natsu's going to destroy something big..." the Maser sighs.

**"Okay, I'm all pumped up!" Natsu excitedly yelled. "Let's go, Lucy!" Natsu evilly grinned while dragging Lucy behind him. "Hey!" yelled Lucy as Happy yelled "Aye!" **

"Wow. You're really excited" Cana said to Natsu. "It's my first job with Lucy! Of course I'm excited" Natsu explained. And of course Mira took that the wrong way.

**The screen went back to the client as he said "Daybreak... It is a book that must be erased from this world." **

"This is so confusing" Natsu said. Most agreed. "Just watch to find out" Laxus growled out, wanting to hurry this up.

**The usual Happy on a map that says 'Fairy Tail' was up on the screen. **

"Not this again" Happy groaned.

**It switched to the one where Happy was lying on the ground with dead fish all around him. A mansion was shown as the right corner read "Duke Everlue's Residence" and the narrator read it. **

"It's pink!" Natsu shouts. "Like your hair..." Gray comments.

**"I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids!" Lucy yelled to the gate. "Is anyone home?" **

"That's a way to get someone's attention" Cana says, drinking some beer.

**"Get the attention of some perverted ****old man, burn some book, get 2,000,000." Lucy went trough the plan in her mind. Natsu and Happy stood behind a tree watching her. "It'll be a cinch." **

"It makes it sound like she's planning something evil" Levy says. "She might plan to take his house down..." Natsu says. The Master gasped and shouted "No! She can't do that! I'd have to pay for it!" They all shrug at the panic-stricken Master.

**"Break a leg!" Natsu says supportively. "You can do it!" Happy says. The ground breaks apart and a shadow shoots out up into the sky. A big maid fell and landed on her feet. She had yellow eyes that stared right at Lucy. Lucy jumped up in surprise. **

"What is that?" Makao asks. "Don't be rude!" Erza demands. "Notice how she didn't make Makao apologize..." Natsu whispered to happy who responded with an "Aye!"

**"A maid recruit?" The maid asks. "It seems you came because of the advertisement out Master placed for maids."**

"Yeah, that's why she's there" Romeo says sarcastically.

**Then a man jumps out of the hole the maid had made in the ground. "Did you call for me?" he asks while twirling his mustache. "There he is!" Lucy thought while popping up in a bubble. "Let's see here" Everlue said, looking over Lucy. "Thanks for having me!" Lucy says cheerfully. **

"Ewwww. I don't like him" Levy said disgusted. Everyone agrees.

**Lucy had sparkles around her. The man stared at her. "I'm breaking out in goosebumps! Gotta bear it!" Lucy thought. **

"I don't think I could have" Evergreen says, surprised Lucy could last that long. All the girls shivered thinking about having to do that.

**"No thanks. Go home, ugly" Everlue says. **

"He. Did. Not." Mira said. "If anyone said that to me..." Erza trailed off. The guys shivered at the killing intent coming off of the girls as they thought about what they would do if someone called them ugly.

**Lucy froze in shock. A sign went through her. "That's that" the maid said. **

"Can he even see?" Wakaba asked.

**"Go on home, ugly" the maid continued as a sign went through Lucy. "Understand?" the man asked. "For a person as magnificent as myself..." 4 girls popped out of the ground posing. "...only beautiful girls will do!" he finished. **

"No, he can't see" Makao answers Wakaba's question from before.

**Lucy's jaw dropped. "Oh, Master..." one girl said as the rest giggled. "You're so wonderful..." another said. "Master, you're super cool Ugly, go home now, 'kay!" a third one said. Another sign went through Lucy on her head. **

"I would so kill her" Erza said angrily.

**"So much for sew appeal" Natsu said. "That's not the problem! That Everlue guy just has a really whacked out sense of beauty!" Lucy shouts. "Excuses" Happy said. **

The whole guild cracks up laughing.

**Lucy bursts out crying. "It's so frustrating!" she cries. "Okay! In that case we'll go with Plan T!" Natsu says as his fist slams into his palm. **

"What's Plan T?" Master asks, hesitantly. Natsu shoots him a grin saying "Take them head-on." Master sighs in defeat. "Is that the plan you usually use?" he asks. Natsu nods laughing and saying "Of course!" Master just shakes his head.

**Lucy stands up and angrily says "Yeah! I'll never forgive that old fart!" **

"I really like her names she calls people" Natsu comments. "Aye!" Happy agrees.

**"Wait, what's Plan T?" she asks. The T is for 'Take them head-on!'" "How exactly is that a plan?" Lucy asks loudly. A lacrima is shown spying on them in a tree. **

Oh, you're being speed on!" Gray said. "I can see that!" Natsu responds like he was talking to an idiot.

**Everlue laughs. "More foolish wizards have shown up. Haven't they learned their lesson? They're from Fairy Tail this time?" he asks while Lucy's guild mark was shown. **

"Well, that sucks" Cana say drunkenly.

**The screen goes to a hand burning a hole in a window. Natsu was shown doing it while Happy flew Lucy onto the roof. "Safe and ****sound" Happy said. "Thanks, Happy" Lucy thanks him. The roof was shown with an arrow pointing at them. "Aye!" Happy says. **

"Wow, Natsu actually didn't wreck anything" Master said in shock. "Well, that window..." Mira trailed off. "Yeah, but that was probably part of a plan." Master fought back. Mira shook her head, knowing Master was not going to give up on this.

**"Sheesh... What part of 'take them head-on' don't you get?" Natsu complained to Lucy. "We should have just busted through the front gate!" **

"Thank god Lucy was there" Master sweat-dropped.

**"No way! If we're careless the army will show up!" Lucy says. **

"Lucy has sense!" the whole guild cheers.

**"What's with you?" Natsu asks. "Didn't you say you'd never forgive that guy?" "Indeed, he'll get what's coming to him. Not only am I gonna burn that book, I'm gonna hide his shoes or something" Lucy says evilly. Natsu pops up in a ****bubble saying "Whoa, how petty." **

"It is petty" Natsu says. Some agree while some glare at him.

**Happy appeared in a bubble saying "Aye..." They go in and are in a storage room. "Hmm, this seems to be a storeroom" Lucy says. Happy appears wearing a skull on his head screaming. "Look, look!" Happy chanted as Lucy was leaning against the wall scared. **

"That would be my reaction" Levy said. She was scared from Happy appearing on the screen with the skull. "Look! Look!" Happy shouted excited. "I scared Lucy!" "Nice, Happy" Natsu said.

**"Lookin' good, Happy" Natsu says. a doorbell rings every time one of them opens a door. Lucy opens a door to a golden toilet. **

"I like Lucy's room" Natsu says.

**The screen went to a room with a golden statue of Everlue in it. "Wait, you plan on searching through each room?" Natsu asks Lucy. **

"I hope not!" Natsu groans.

**"Of course" Lucy answers. **

Natsu groans.

**"Wouldn't it be faster to grab someoe and ask them where the book is?" Natsu asks. **

"That would ruin the plan Lucy made" Erza told Natsu. "We could just knock whoever out" Natsu argues. "Yeah, but no" Erza commands and Natsu weakly nods his head.

**"Aye!" Happy jumps up saying. "We're infiltrating without anyone finding out" Lucy says. **

"That's going against Natsu's nature" Cana said. "And I like it" Master announces. "Now, he won't destroy as many buildings.

**"It's all ninja and stuff, isn't it cool?" Lucy asks. **

"I wanna be a ninja!" Natsu yells childishly, and goes on to act like a ninja. "Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

**"Ninja?" Natsu asks while drooling. There were ninjas coming from behind his head in the background. **

"Natsu looks like he's in heaven" said Levy said. "He does..." Everyone said while they sweat-dropped.

**"I think he's got some weird mental image again..." Lucy says as a blob appears to be growing on the bottom of the screen. "The intruders have been located!" the maids jumped out of the floor yelling. They had poles in their hands.**

Everyone started laughing. "Look at their faces!" Romeo said in between his laughing. That made the guild laugh even more as they stared at their faces.

**"Eliminating them!" the first maid they had met said with growing yellow eyes. They were all in the air. "They're here!" Lucy shouts. Happy steps forward with the skull still on. 4 of the maids cower away scared. **

"What the hell? I have to fight those things?" Natsu asks. "Yes. Yes you do" Wakaba answered seriously.

**"It's a ghost!" one of them says. Natsu punches them with his fist on fire as he screamed "You're annoying!" The maids go flying. "Flying Virgo Attack!" The last maid standing said. She lands face down on Natsu. **

"Ahhhhh! I was flattened!" Natsu yells.

**Lightening flashes down the middle of the screen and Happy and Lucy were shown surprised. Then Lucy looks at Happy and says "Hey, take that off already." Fighting music was playing in the background. **

"I like the music" Vijeeter says.

**Natsu lifts the maid off of him by her waist. He throws her into the air as a red magic circle appears under his feet. "Ninja!" Natsu yells as he kick the maid with a foot that's on fire. The maid slams into the ground. Smoke flies out everywhere. **

"Natsu made a mess" Gray announced. "You would too!" Natsu yelled at him. "It wouldn't be as bad as your's" Gray said back. "Stop fighting!" Erza demands. "Yes ma'am" they both say.

**"We can't have them discovering us- de gozaru!" Natsu says as he has his scarf wrapped around his face and he poses like a ninja. Happy is posing like him. Lucy just looks like she expected this. ****"Nin-nin!" Natsu says. "Nin-nin!" Happy repeats. "It's acuse we were just as noisy as usual" Lucy says. **

"Lucy is new and she already knows how noisy you are." Mira laughs. "It's not good to be someone you're not!" Natsu replies.

**Natsu and Lucy open the doors to a big library. "It's a mountain of books- de gozaru!" Natsu says. **

"Are you really gonna keep that up?" Gray asked. "Duh!" Natsu said like it was obvious.

**"Aye- de gozaru" Happy agrees. **

"And now Happy's doing it" Gray complained. "Just shut up" Natsu said and Happy agreed saying "Aye!"

**"That old man's actually quite a reader, I guess." Lucy said. **

"I want to see what book are in there" Levy groaned.

**"Let's search!" Natsu cheered. **

"Natsu's cheering about finding a book!" Cana said in surprise. "It's not surprising" Natsu pouts. "Yes it is" Everyone says.

**"Aye sir!" Happy cheered. Lucy skims the titles of the books. She was up a ladder. "We have to find 1 book in all of these?" Lucy asks. **

"That's a lot of work" Nab said lazily.

**"I found a porno!" Natsu said excitedly. **

"That's disgusting!" the girls shouted. "Yeah!" the boys agreed, although some looked like they were just doing it so the girls wouldn't hurt them.

**"An encyclopedia of fish!" Happy shouted excitedly. **

"I want it!" Happy shouted.

**"I found the golden book!" Natsu said happily. It was sparkling. Happy jumps up cheering. Lucy stares at it shocked. "And hey, search seriously." she says. **

"Doesn't the book say 'Daybreak'?" Levy asked. "And?" Gray asked. "It's the book they're searching for!" Erza snapped.

**Lucy's eyes widen in realization. "Daybreak?" she read. "Like, dawn?" Happ asks. 2 lightening rods flash down the screen to show Natsu's, Happy's and Lucy's surprised faces. "We found it!" Happy says. **

The guild cheers. "Almost done!" Natsu cheered happily. "Now, I just have to burn it!"

**"Seriously?" Natsu asks. "What an easy 2,000,000" Lucy says. "Let's burn it!" Natsu says excitedly as he lights one of his hands on fire. "Pretty simple, wasn't it!" Happy asks. **

"Something's going to go wrong" Cana predicted. "How do you know?!" Natsu snaps. "You're a Fairy Tail mage. When does a job not go wrong?" she asked. No one had a response for her.

**"Wait a sec!" Lucy snatches the book as she said this. "But, this was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy said happily. **

"I love Kemu Zaleon!" Levy said excitedly.

**"Kemu?" Natsu asks. "He's a wizard who was also a novelist! I'm a huge fan!" Lucy fan-girled. **

"Lucy and I are so similar" Levy admits.

**"I thought I'd read every book he wrote, but maybe this is an unpublished work?" she asked. "Whatever, let's hurry and burn it" Natsu said lighting a finger. **

"No!" Levy shouts as Cana says "She's not going to let you." "I know, but I don't think I will let her keep it" Natsu said, smiling a little. He didn't want to take it away from her, but they had a job.

**"What are you talking about? This is important cultural heritage! Burning it is out of the question!" Lucy argued. "You're abandoning the mission" Happy said seriously. **

"And you can't abandon a mission" Master said blandly. "She can't keep it" Mira said quietly.

**"Didn't I say I was a huge fan?" Lucy asks angrily. "et's just burn 'em both" Happy said as the screen zoned into his eye. **

"Evil..." Romeo said in shock at Happy.

**"How about we tell him that we burned it, and I keep it..." Lucy suggested crying. **

"I hate ting" Natsu says.

**"I don't like lying" Natsu says, his hand has a fire ball on it. "Aye!" Happy agreed bluntly. "I see, I see" a man's voice says. Everlue breaks through the ground asking "So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?" **

"How does he break through the floor?" Cana asks. Loke knows the answer but doesn't tell.

**He laughs. "See, this is what you get for hesitating" Natsu tells Lucy as he points to Everlue. "Sorry" Lucy apologizes. "What have you done to your mansion's floor?" Happy asks, totally on a different note than everyone else. **

"I like Happy's side comments" Romeo admits. "Aye!" Happy agrees.

**Everlue grins and says "I thought that you wizards were all coming to search for something, and it turns out it was that stupid book!" "Stupid?" Natsu asks. "A book that the client wanted destroyed for 2,000,000 jewel. And even the person keeping it, Everlue, calls it stupid?" Lucy thinks. **

"That is strange" Mira said confused. "Hmmmm" Master hummed.

**Lucy turns to Natsu happily. "So wait...It's okay if I take it?" Lucy asks hopefully. "No! What's mine is mine!" Everlue yells as steam comes out of his head. "Miser" Lucy mutters. "Shut up, ugly" he says as he picks his nose. **

"Gross!" everyone shouts. They all shutter. "I would hate to even see that guy, let alone talk to him" Cana said.

**A sign goes through Lucy and she falls down. Natsu starts a fire ball in his hand as he says "Then how about we burn it?" he asks. Lucy stand up crying "No! I won't let you!" Natsu turns to Lucy. "Lucy, this is our job!" he says sternly. **

"Wow. I didn't know Natsu could be stern" Erza said shocked. "If someone is not doing their job or messing with my friends and family, I'll be serious and stern" Natsu admits. "I don't think I would want to see you like that" everyone admits. It would be too different form the dense, happy Natsu they see every day.

**Lucy kneels down and opens the book as the rest look at her surprised. "At least let me read it!" she says. "Right here?!" Natsu, Everlue, and Happy shout. "Enough nonsense! Do you realize who I am? Get your filthy hands off my book!" Everlue shouts. **

"Ohh! He's serious" Romeo says.

**"Vanish Brothers!" He calls out. The bookcases split and two people walk out. Ligthening splits the screen into 3 with the bookcase on the sides and Natsu in the middle. Intense music was playing. "Good afternoon" one of the people who stepped out said. "Even mother would be surprised to see these two brats are Fairy Tail wizards" the other said. **

"That's really offensive" Natsu said angrily. "I'm gonna burn them to a crisp"

**A wold head through an 'S' was shown on their jackets as Happy said "That mark! They're from the mercenary guild, the 'South Wolves'!" Natsu cracks his knuckles as he asks "So you hired these guys?" Lucy just continues to read. **

Everyone snorts. "I love how Natsu's about to fight a couple people while Lucy just sits and reads" Mira says.

**"This..." Lucy trails off. Everlue laughs and says "Wolves are always hungry, yes?" He strokes his mustache and says "Prepare yourselves." "Natsu, buy me some time" Lucy tells him seriously. "I think there's some secret to this book" **

"Huh?" everyone asked confused. "Well, Kemu was a mage" Levy said thinking about it.

**"Huh?" Natsu asks as Lucy runs out of the room. "Secret? I didn't notice myself. Maybe there's some treasure map hidden in it?" Everlue thought. **

"He's really greedy!" Mira said. "I knew he was greedy, but not that greedy"

**Everule starts to go into the ground saying "I'll go after the girl! Eliminate the brat!" **

"Like they can eliminate me!" Natsu scoffed.

**"Yes, sir" the South Wolves guild members said. Natsu turns to Happy saying "Happy, take care of Lucy." **

Mira thinks that means that Natsu likes Lucy, of course.

**"I'll back you up!" Happy says. "No...I'll be fine on my own" Natsu says glaring and stretching. "Hey! I'm telling' mother on you!" one of the others said as Happy flies away. "Calm yourself. Cool down. Come one, fire wizard." the other said. "Huh? How'd you know?" Natsu asks. **

"You've been using fire magic inside the mansion, Natsu"" Levy explains. "Oh yeah" Natsu said sheepishly.

**"Fire was wrapping around your legs when you defeated Virgo. There's no mistaking it; you are an ability-type fire wizard." he explains. **

"But not just any fire ability-type" Natsu trails off evilly.

**The screen fades into a picture of Natsu using his magic as the narrator explains the term. "Speaking of which, 'Ability-type' means someone like Natsu who uses magic on their own body. Someone like Lucy who uses items for magic is called a 'Holder-type." **

"Magic is awesome!" Romeo shouts. He had just learned all about this.

**"So, I guess you're all prepared for this, huh?" Natsu asked as he burst into flames. "I'll burn you to a smoldering crisp!" Natsu said as he ran toward them through fire. **

Romeo looked on in awe.

**Natsu punches a big pan that one of the people had. "Sorry to say this, but we are especially skilled against fire wizards" he said. **

"I bet he's never fought a dragon slayer though" Natsu said boastfully.

**He hits Natsu with the pan, causing Natsu to fly to the other side of the room. Then the other one jumps up and tries to kick Natsu, but Natsu flips over on one hand to avoid it. The guys foot landed on the ground hard. Then the guy with the pan comes and hits Natsu which sends him flying into a door and into another room. **

"Natsu's going to ruin the mansion" Master predicted. Natsu pouts at him.

**Natsu lands on the tongue of the statue of Everlue. "You might be from Fairy Tail, but in the end you're just a wizard" the taller on says. **

"Is that supposed to mean something" Natsu asks confused. They all shrug, having no idea what the guy meat.

**"You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries" he explained. Natsu scoffs. "So that's all you got?" Natsu asks grinning. **

"I'm going to beat them" Natsu said confidently. "You better not lose" Erza said.

**"Brother, he's talking trash to us!" the taller said offended. **

"But you were just talking trash to him, so..." Cana trailed off.

**"Do you know what a wizard's weakness is?" the brother asks. **

"Wizards have the same weakness?" Levy asks. Everyone was confused about it.

**The music stops as Natsu's eyes popped out of his head. "You mean transportation?" Natsu asks. **

"That's definitely not it" Gray shouted at Natsu. "It could be" Natsu fought back.

**"I think that might just be a personal issue you have..." one of them says. "He's totally talking trash to us!" the other says. **

"I was serious about transportation though" Natsu said.

**"Their weakness is their bodies!" the shorter one revealed. **

Natsu looked down at his abs. "Nope! Think I'm good!" he says happily.

**He jumps off the railing he was on and hits the tongue natsu had been on before he jumped with his pan. "To train oneself in magic takes discipline of mental focus!" he says. **

"I trained for both" Natsu said, remembering his training. "Me too!" Gray said sadly. He was remembering his teacher.

**"And as a result you end up lacking the training of your body" the taller one said as he tries to punch Natsu but misses and punches the wall. Natsu had jumped out of the way. Natsu and the shorter one land as the shorter one says "In other words, against people like us who train our bodies daily..." **

"Daily my ass" Cana said drinking some of her beer.

**The taller one lands. "you can't match our power and speed" the shorter one finishes. "Whoa, so scary!" Natsu says as he smirks. "So, when are you going to get serious?" Natsu asks, gesturing them to come toward him. **

"I can't believe it's taking you this long to beat them" Erza said disappointed. "I'm probably just enjoying the fight and taking my time like I always do" Natsu argues.

**The shorter one smirks as the taller guy says "Brother, do the combination attack!" **

"Watch out Natsu! It's a combo!" Romeo shouts excited to see how Natsu handles it.

**"Okay" the shorter one says as he swings his pan over his head and then holds it out straight in front of him. The taller guy lands on the pan and both say "Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!" at the same time. **

"I hate it when people talk at the same time!" Makao shivers.

**"Bring it!" Natsu shouts. The screen goes to the sewers. It shows the book Daybreak as Lucy flips through it. The narrator says "These are wind-reader glasses." **

**"I have those!" Levy said. **

**"A magic item that allows you to read book extremely quickly" the narrator finishes the explanation. Lucy had red glasses that made a magic circle in front of the book. "I can't believe this book contains such a secret" Lucy mutters. **

"What secret?" pretty much everyone ask curiously.

**The wall splits as music starts to play. Lucy gasps. "What did you find?" Everlue asks. "Tell me the secret to my book!" he commands. "You're the lowest of the low" Lucy grinds out between her teeth. **

"So true..." all the girls mummer.

**"You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy says. Then the screen flashes to Natsu's fight. Lightening flashes to show both of the guys fighting Natsu. The taller jumps into the air and then disappears. Natsu looks up. The shorter one appears in front saying "Face toward heaven and..." he hits Natsu with his pan who flies backwards. "...earth is where we be!" **

"That's gotta hurt" Romeo winces.

**Natsu stops and jumps back toward them, dust getting all riled up into the air. Natsu moves to the side. The taller guy appears in the air saying :Face the earth and..." he comes down and kicks Natsu's back. "...heaven is where we be!" **

Everyone winces. "Natsu will be fine though" they all think, no know, because Natsu is Natsu. Natsu is strong, independent, forceful, and caring.

**"This is the Vanish Brother's combination attack" The shorter one says as the shorter one stands in front of the taller one. Rubble floats in the air. "There is no one that can survive this atta-" the taller one starts but doesn't finish. Natsu's silhouette is shown standing up in the dust. **

"Except Natsu!" Romeo said excitedly. Natsu smirks proudly. "Of course I can survive that!" he announces.

**"What were you saying about surviving that attack?" Natsu asks seriously. **

"Natsu's mad now!" Mira comments. "They'll lose soon!" Alzack said with Bisca agreeing.

**Lightening flashes to show both guys surprised. "No way!" they both shout. **

Makao shivers.

**Natsu's fist punch together. "I'll blow you away with this!" Natsu says. He puts his fists to his mouth and his cheeks puff out. A red magic circle appears in front of his mouth and he blows so a pillar of flames are blown toward them. **

"I like that attack" Romeo admits. "I do too!" Natsu agrees. Romeo smirks at Natsu.

**"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu shouts as the screen shows the attack from different view points. **

"I like how it shows from the other points of view too" Erza says.

**"Here comes the fire magic!" the taller one says excitedly as they both smirk. "It's over!" the other says. "Flame Cooking!" the shorter shouts as he holds the pan to the fire. **

"Huh?" Natsu made the sound. "What is he doing?" Gray asked.

**"Suck up all the flames, transform it, and spew it back!" he says. **

Natsu smirks, having heard the 'transform it' part of the magic.

**The pan swallows all of the flames leaving a red scorch mark and smoke. Then the holder of the pan turns around and fires flames from the pan at Natsu. **

"Not going to work~" Levy, Mira, and Cana sang as Natsu smiled happily. "I beat them and get food" Natsu cheers.

**The flames explode. "It's a Fairy barbecue!" the taller says happily. **

"I'm offended that he said that happily" Natsu pouts.

**"Goodbye" the shorter says. Natsu swallows up the flames, scaring them into shaking. They screamed and held hands. "I can't believe this!" they both scream. **

Makao groans in horror. "again..."

**Smoke clears out from around Natsu. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu says happily as he punches his fists together to form a red magic circle. **

Master groans. "Natsu's going to go all out and destroy the mansion along with beating the two guys" he predicting, sighing.

**"Didn't you hear me? "Natsu asks, his eye opening as the screen zoned in on it. Natsu jumps toward them. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" he yelled as his arms lit on fire and he swung them toward them. A dragon appeared behind Natsu. Two flames comig out of his arms hit the floor...and the mansion exploded. **

"See!" the Master yells. "I was right!" "Yeah, sorry about that" Natsu says sheepishly.

**The smoke and rubble fly all about. The town stares in surprise. The ending song starts to play. The two guys are shown burnt to crisps as Natsu turns to look at them. "Crap, I think I overdid it" Natsu says. **

"You think?" Everyone shouts at him while they sweat-dropped. Natsu just smiles sheepishly.

**The ending song plays. **

Everyone was silent. "Wait! What happened to Lucy?!" Natsu shouts at the lacrima. "We'll have to watch the next one to find out" Erza said. "Fine! Put it in" Natsu said. "First, everyone is going to eat." Master said. Natsu groans. They all look at Natsu in surprise, not once ever hearing Natsu groan about eating. "Fine! Eat quick!" Natsu orders. They all nod and went to get food"

**There! Finished. Please review! I know I'm posting this late, but eh, who cares... **


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**AN: Sorry this is a little late! I deleted a lot of it by accident yesterday so I had to rewrite it. No worries though! It's up and better than before! Please enjoy!**

After everyone had eaten, they all sit down to continue to watch. Mira glanced at Natsu to see him fidgeting and smiled. "Natsu, I'm sure Lucy will be fine" she said in a sisterly way. "I know, I just want to make sure" he replied, and then his attention was moved to the lacrima, where Master had fast forwards a head of the introduction and the opening song.

**"Last time on Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as Lucy was shown in her maid outfit and Natsu and Happy looked shocked. The client was shown saying "The reward is 2,000,000 jewel." The first maid the met was shown jumping and yelling "Intruder spotted!" **

"I like this little recaps" Mira said. "Yeah, it really helps after you take a short break" Makao said.

**Natsu is shown kicking the maid with a foot that's on fire screaming "You're so annoying!" Everlue is shown appearing out of the ground saying "I won't give you the book!" Natsu was shown swallowing up flames as Lucy said "I can't believe that Daybreak contained this sort of secret!" **

"Their faces when they saw that..." Romeo trailed off laughing. They all remember the guys faces and laughed too.

**"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu shouts. The two guys are shown shaking in fear of Natsu. The mansion explodes form Natsu's attack. The town stares in shock. Then, the screen fades black. **

"Recaps are over!" Natsu cheered, now getting to the next part.

**The two guys are shown smoking from the hair and mouth. "What the heck kind of wizard is he?" the shorter one asked. "Mommy, I can see fairies..." the taller one said. **

They all cracked up laughing. "That's what you get from fighting Fairy Tail mages" the Master said proudly. They all cheered.

**Natsu was shown standing next to the first maid they met, the one Everlue called Virgo. "What a mess" Natsu said turning. "Guess I should go find Lucy" **

"You guess?" Mira asks suggestively. Natsu looks at her with his eyebrows together, looking really confused.

**"Who were those guys, anyway?" Natsu asks. **

"Now you ask?" Everyone sweat-drops.

**"...we're mercenaries" they say but Natsu just walks away ignoring them. The maid's eyes glow yellow. **

"That might be a problem" Romeo says. "Nah" Natsu says.

**The screen then goes to Lucy and Everlue. "An enemy of literature?" Everlue asks. "A sophisticated, cultures, ****individual such as me, myself and I?" **

They all snort. "That's the opposite of him" Cana said.

**"Anyone who's happy to have a collection of those freakish maids isn't cultured!" Lucy said angrily."There is nothing to mock of my beautiful blonde maids!" Everlue yelled tightening his grip on Lucy. **

"Beautiful maids?" Wakaba asks as everyone sweat-drops.

**He moves Lucy forward, causing her to scream. "A treasuew map?" he asks looking at the book. **

"He better stop hurting my friend" Natsu said with a glare.

**"A spot to hide valuables? What kind of secret does this book hold? Tell me!" he commands. Lucy is shown closing her eyes in pain. "Tell me or I'll snap your arms in two!" he threatens. **

"That's harsh" Makao said. Natsu growled "He's hurting and threatening my friend. I'll burn him to a crisp!"

**Lucy gaps but then turns and sticks her tongue out at Everlue. Everlue's face is shown while he smirks evilly. He has Lucy on the ground. "This girly doesn't get her situation!" he says. **

"She definitely gets it! She just won't tell you!" Mira snaps, disgusted at Everlue.

**"I got Kemu Zaleo himself to write that book for me! Therefore any secret in the book is mine!" he reveals. **

"He has no right to it!" Levy says angrily.

**Lucy gasps as the pressure is sudden;y taken off of her. Happy is shown flying his feet straight into Everlue's face. "Happy!" Lucy shouts happily. **

"Happy to the rescue!" Happy yells as everyone cheers.

**Happy smiles as he floats and Lucy yells "Nice one! Cool!" Then happy's magic runs out and he falls head first into the water. Lucy's eyes widen. **

"Well, that kind of ruined it..." Gray said. "Happy did his best! That didn't ruin it!" Natsu head butted Gray when he said that. "I agree with Natus, but there's no reason to fight!" Erza snaps. They nod and turn away.

**"Why, you..." Everlue said as Happy blew bubbles in the water. **

"Thats gross! Isn't that sewer water?" Bisca asks. "Ewww" all the girls groan out. "it is a little gross" Makao says.

**"What's with this cat?" Everlue asks as Lucy stare wide-eyed. "I'm Happy" the cat said through the bubbles he was blowing. "anyway, get up here" Lucy says in shock. "The water feels nice" Happy says as an argument. "Uh, it's sewage water" Lucy says, face palming. **

"I think I would have the same reaction... "Levy said.

**The title screen was shown with the Fairy Tail guild mark. Happy read the title "Dear Kaby!" **

"So it has something to do with the client" Erza ponders.

**Lucy points a key at Everlue. "The tables have turned!" she yelled hugging the book with the other hand. "If you let me have this book, I'll consider forgiving you. I really want to smack you one, though." Lucy bargains. **

"I like her bargaining skills" Laxus said with a smirk. He team agrees with him happily.

**Everlue laughs. "A Celestial Wizard? For a bookworm you sure misuse language! 'The tables have turned' implies that you have the upper hand! But having one extra cat on your side isn't going to be able to defeat my Driver magic!" he says evilly. **

Levy gasps. "So that's the kind of magic he uses!"

**A golden magic circle appears on his back before he sinks into the ground leaving dust filling the air. "So that was magic?" Happy asks. **

"It sucks to have to fight it" Cana said taking a swig of her beer. "Yeah" Wakaba says, wondering how Lucy is going to catch him, but knowing she will.

**"And that means Everlue is also a wizard?" Happy reasons. "And hey, you smell" Lucy adds in. **

"That's not surprising" Natsu says. Happy pouts saying "I thought you were my partner and best friend! You're supposed to defend me!" Happy was joking of course, knowing Natsu was too. Natsu smiles. "Sometimes that doesn't work though" "Yeah, I know" Happy responds with a smile.

**Lucy jumps out of the way when Everlue comes out of the ground beneath her. Then Evelue comes out of the wall next to her and Lucy flips over to avoid him. She jumps once again when he comes out of the ground beneath her again. **

"She's really good at dodging" Gray comments. "Yeah!" Levy agrees amazed. "I wish I was that good" Romeo says. "Especially since she's wearing heels" Cana notices. "Wow" the whole guild looks on in amazement.

**"It's written in this book!" Lucy yells as she lands. "A horrible adventure story with you as the main character, Everlue!" "What's with that?" Happy asks. "It's wonderful that I'm the main character" Everlue says grinning.  
><strong>

"It's not wonderful! You forced him to write it!" Levy yelled angrily.

**"But the story is crap!" Everlue said angrily as he sunk into the ground. **

"Of course it is! He had no inspiration!" Mira said.

**"For Kemu Zaleon, of all people, to write such rubbish!" he says as he crawls through the walls. He jumps down from the roof yelling "It's a disgrace!" **

"You're a disgrace!" Jet, Droy, and Levy yell. Jet and Droy were yelling just to agree with Levy.

**Lucy flips out of the way, landing a couple feet away, glaring. Everlue spins as he jumps up toward the roof. He drills into the roof as Lucy shouts "You forced him to write it! How conceited can you get?" **

"Pretty conceited" Everyone answers.

**"Conceited?" Everlue asks. "I am a great man! It is an honor for someone to labor to write my book!" As he says this Lucy keeps turning, trying to pinpoint Everlue's location. "You blackmailed him to write it!" Lucy argued. **

"Go Lucy!" he whole guild cheered.

**"Blackmail?" Happy asks. **

"I'm still real confused" Happy and Natsu say together. "Stop!" Makao moans. Happy and Natsu grin at each other and then turn toward Makao saying "no" together. Makao moaned again. The guild laughs at this.

**"What about it?" Everlue asks as he pops out of the wall sideways. "It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!" Lucy glares asking "What do you mean?" **

"I wonder" Levy ponders. "I know he went missing for 3 years before he died. Maybe that's what happened"

**"I told him to write a book where I was the main character, but that idiot refused!" Everlue said, swimming in the floor. **

"I wonder how swimming through concrete feels" Happy says curiously. "hmmm" Everyone wonders.

**Everlue dives into the ground and his hand comes up behind Happy and Lucy as he says "Write the book, to I'll revoke the citizenship for your entire family!" **

"I'm disgusted at the ways he gets things he wants" Mira said.

**Happy gasps. "If you do that, they wouldn't be able to join the merchant of craftsman guilds! Is the Count really that powerful?" Happy asks. Everlue sinks again. "I told you, I'm a great man!"**

"I'm starting to get annoyed at how many times he has gone under the ground" Natsu says. "It is annoying" some agree.

**He jumps out of the ground in front of Lucy and Happy and yells "And in the end he wrote it!" Lucy and happy dodge. **

"That would've hurt a lot" Romeo mutters.

**"But I was annoyed by his first refusal, so I made him write it in prison! "Everlue laughed as the screen showed Kemu Zaleon in a cell writing on paper. "'I'm an author,' he said! 'A master craftsman!' But I broke that pride and haughty attitude of his!"**

Most of the guild glared at the thought of Everlue. "I don't like him" Erza says.

**A golden circle appears as Everlue sends rocks toward Lucy, who was running, and Happy, who was flying. "How dare you do such things just to satisfy your own seders!" Lucy yells as she dodges. "You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea what he must have felt?" **

"Horrible, helpless, hopeless" Cana named off some of the emotions he must have felt. "I feel bad for him" Wakaba says. Everyone agrees.

**"For three years?" Happy asks. Everlue pops out of the ground, causing Lucy to jump backwards. "Perhaps he finally noticed how great I truly am?" Everlue asks. He laughs. "No! He was fighting that pride of yours! If he didn't write it, his family would be in trouble. But he couldn't allow himself, as an author, to write a book with you as the main character!" Lucy announces. **

"I thought he did. She's holding one right now!" Natsu said confused. "Unless..." Levy trails off. "Unless what?" Natsu asks. "Just watch and you'll see" eve commands, not telling ganyone what she was thinking.

**"How do you know these things, you pest?" Everlue asks. **

"She's not a pest!" Happy yelled, everyone agreeing with him.

**Lucy holds up the book. "It's all written in this book!" she answers. "Huh? I read that book as well. Kemu Zaleon never appears in it." Everlue asks. **

"But there's a magic mark on the back" Levy whispers to no one. "Huh" Jet asks. "Nothing, Just talking to myself" Levy says.

**"It's true of you read it normally, it's a work that'd make any fan cry!" Lucy says. "But you should know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a wizard!" **

"Oh, he changed the words!" Mira shouted in realization. They all stared at her in silence until natsu asks "Is that even possible?" "Yes, and you'll see how in this viewing" Levy said. They all nod and turn back.

**Happy gasps. "He couldn't have..." Everlue says. Kemu is shown in his cell as Lucy says "He used up all his remaining strength, an cast a spell on this book." The screen zoned in to show Kemu shaking. Then the screen went back to Lucy, Happy, and Everlue.**

"That's horrible!" the girls gasp. Everyone ages. "Kick his ass Lucy!" Cana yells, drunk. They all cheered in agreement.

**"So that was his scheme! When the spell ran out, it'd turn into a book defaming me?" Everlue asks angrily. **

"Is everything about himself with him?" Erza asked angrily.

**"H-How rude!" he shouts. He tries to punch Lucy but misses and hits the ground. "You have no imagination, have you?" Lucy asks as she jumps. "It's true that this book contains everything about how it was written! But the words that Kemu Zaleon left in this book were nothing so petty as that!" Lucy yells. **

"Go Lucy!" Natsu cheers. "She kicking his ass!" Cana said happily.

**"The real secret is something else!" Lucy announces. "What, what?" Happy asks waiting for the secret drooling. "The real secret?" Everlue asks. "That's why I'm not going to let you have this book" Lucy says putting it behind her back. **

"I hope he doesn't do anything drastic" Levy said worriedly. Natsu gulps. "He won't! I'll show up before he can!" Natsu says confidently.

**"In fact, you never had a right to it in the first place!" Lucy says pointing at Everlue. **

"She's right!" Levy snapped angrily. "Calm down Levy" Master said soothingly. He didn't want the guild hall to fall. Yes, Levy can do it.

**A key floated up and spun before Lucy caught the key. "Gate of the Giat Crab, I open thee!" Lucy shouted as she swung the key around, up toward the sky, and the down at the ground. **

"Ohhh! I wonder what he looks like." Gildarts said excitedly.

**A big, blue magic circle appeared in front of Lucy as she yelled "Cancer!" **

Loke's attention was caught. He wanted to know how Cancer was doing.

**Yellow beams of light come out of the circle and changes to scissors. They spun around a couple times until a hand caught it. A man with 6 crab legs coming out of his back was shown. **

"Uhhhh..." Everyone looked questionably at the screen. Well, everyone but Loke.

**Smoke was clearing out from the ground. He turns around, snapping the scissors. "Cancer!" he said, with an echo. **

"I like the echo!" Natsu said amazed. "Aye! I wonder how he did it" Happy agreed.

**"It's a crab!" Happy yelled happily as he drooled. "Make sure to end all your sentences with '-kani'" Happy said dancing in joy. **

Loke snorted, knowing exactly what Cancer ended his sentences with.

**"You got to do it! You're a crab after all! Just trust me! Say you promise!" Happy said hopefully. **

"Wow! You real want this!" Levy said. "That's not surprising" Cana said confidently. Everyone nodded, knowing that was true.

**"We need to concentrate now. If you don't shut it, he'll pinch your paws" Lucy threatened with a glare. **

"Lucy's mean!" Happy pouted. "Ahh! Don't worry, Happy! She won't do it!" Natsu said confidently. "How do you know?" Happy asks. "Just do" Natsu answered with a shrug.

**Cancer was shown holding up his scissors. "Lucy, how would you like your hair done today..." he said. **

"She had her spirit do her hair?!" Everyone questioned at the same time. Loke started laughing loudly. _That makes so much sense_ Loke thought.

**"-ebi?" Cancer finished. Happy appeared on the screen with a face of horror. **

Everyone snorted at Happy's reaction. He was looking the same right now.

**"Ebi?" Happy asked in horror. "Could you take a look at the situation, please?" Lucy asked, looking a bit defeated. "We're in a battle! Beat up that bald old man!" Lucy said angrily as she pointed at Everlue. **

Mira snorted. "I love her choice of words" she says.

**"Okay-ebi" Cancer says. "I thought it'd be like a straight jab, but go figure, it turned out to be a hook" Happy sighed out leaning against the wall. "You can go home now" Happy said blandly. **

"Awwww. Happy's still reacting" Levy cooed. Natsu elbows Happy. "Look! They're talking about you" he whispers to Happy. Happy looks up. "What are they saying?" he asks. "They're commenting on how you are reacting" Natsu answers, and then they turn to continue watching.

**"How about _you_ go home?" Lucy asks angrily. Everlue glares at them. "The real secret?" he thought angrily. **

"Is he really still on that? What's wrong with him? Just move on" Natsu complained.

**"Could it be he wrote down the illegal underbelly of my various business enterprises? I can't have that..." **

"I hate him!" Cana declared this.

**Everlue was shaking with anger. "If she hands it over to the Council's inspection wizards... That's be the end of me!" he thought. **

"I'm disgusted at him" Mira said angrily.

**A key floated in the air and spun. **

"Wait! Is Lucy calling another spirit?" Gra asked, worried he had missed something. "Just watch!" Erza snapped, waiting to see what was happening.

**The key spun until a hand caught it. Everlue was shown swinging the key back as he called out "Gate of the Maide, I open thee!" **

"That same at Lucy" Everyone shouted in surprise.

**He swung the key up and then toward the ground as he shouted "Virgo!" A purple magic circle appeared in front of him. A doorbell was heard. Lucy gasped as Happy said "The same kind of magic as Lucy!" in surprise. **

"That's quite a surprise!" Mira said, agreeing with Happy's shock.

**The gigantic mage shot out of the ground yelling "You rang, Master?" **

Everyone screamed in surprise at the sudden appearance of the spirit.

**"Virgo, get that book!" Everlue said, pointing at the book Lucy was holding. "No way! She's a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy asked in surprise. "Ebi" Cancer said. **

"I love Cancer's little Ebi at the end" Erza said, snickering. They all agreed laughing at it.

**Lucy gasps as her eyes widened. Happy was shown surprised too. Everlue was shown surprised saying "What?"**

"What's so surprising?" Natsu asked, not able to take the anticipation.

**Natsu was shown holding onto Virgo with a surprised look on his face. "Natsu!" Lucy and Happy yell. "Why is he with Virgo?" Everlue asks. "How'd you..." Lucy started. **

"Why is it surprising that I was there?" Natsu asked confused. "Lucy will probably explain it" Levy said, not wanting to explain that now.

**"After she started moving again, I went to get her and... I don't have a clue!" Natsu explained hurriedly. Lightening split the screen and Lucy was shown next to Natsu. "Get her... You mean you grabbed her, right?" Lucy asked. **

"Can she explain already?" Natsu groaned, wanting to know what was happening.

**Natsu's hand was shown grabbing Virgo. Virgo and Natsu were shown passing through the spirit world as Lucy thought "Her couldn't have come through the Spirit World with her, right?" Then she came onto the screen with wide eyes and hands on her head yelling "That's unbelievable!" **

"I can't believe Natsu was able to do that" Levy said. "Cn you tell me why it's so unbelievable?" Natsu asked, wanting to know already. Levy sighed and nodded. "People can't breath in the Spirit World" she explained. Natsu looked at her in realization. "Oh" was all her said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

**"Lucy, what should I do?" Natsu asked from on top of Virgo. **

"Already looking at her for guidance, huh?" Mira asked, thinking about it wrongly, like she always does. "Well she is my partner" Natsu said with a shrug. Mira groans at his answer.

**Virgo was trying to get him off of her. "Do something about him!" Lucy shouted pointing at Everlue. "Virgo, exterminate these pests!" Everlue shouted the order. **

"Wow. He's really lazy and can't fight" Wakaba said in realization. "I could have told you that" Romeo muttered lowly.

**"Understood!" Virgo said as Natsu jumped down form her. Virgo goes to punch Natsu but he catches her and punches his fists together. A red magic circle appears in front of Natsu. **

"Cool! We get to see Natsu use magic again" Romeo said excitedly bouncing in his seat.

**"I'll blow you away!" Natsu yelled. **

"He's using his roar!" Makao said. "How do you know?" Natsu asked sharply. "You always say that before you do" Makao explains. "No I don't!" Natsu huffs and turns away. "Yes you do!" Everyone mutters. Natsu glares at them all.

**Natsu prepares by taking a big breath and his checks puff out. A dragon appears behind him. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as he puts his two fists by his mouth and blows. **

"I like that attack!" Romeo says in amazement. "Thanks, buddy!" Natsu says happily, glad someone won't make fun of him.

**Lucy's hand grabs her whip. "You pervy mole!" Lucy shouts as she pulls out her whip. Natsu's fire makes Virgo fall backwards. Lucy catches Everlue in her whip and pulls as he tries to break free. **

"I like Lucy! She always has good comebacks" Natsu says Mira, being Mira...well you know.

**"You can't run away digging any more holes!" Lucy shouts. She flips Everlue with her whip as she says "A bit-part in a novel..." Everlue goes flying out of the whip and into Cancer who says "Ebi" and cuts his hair. "...is more than you deserve!" Lucy finishes as she lands. **

"She's right!" Levy shouts angrily. "I can't believe that pervy mole made Kemu Zaleon write a horrible book!" she ranted using Lucy's nickname for Everlue.

**Cancer then lands with Everlue bouncing onto the ground after. "Sir, what do you think of this look-rbi?" Cancer asks as the screen shows Everlue with no hair at all. **

"He...actually looks better" All the girls said in shock.

**Everlue was crying and drooling. Natsu stood with one foot on Virgo laughing. "Nice one, Crab!" Natsu shouted. "Wait, '-ebi'?" Natsu asked. **

"You just caught it?!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "He's so dense" Gray sighs in defeat. "What did ya say ice princess?" Natsu asked Gray. They were about to go at it again, but Makao whispered "Do you really want Erza to break you guys apart again?" They looked at him in horror, and then turned away from each other, fighting their own urges to punch the other.

**The foundation starts to shake. Rocks fall and then the mansion is shown falling down. Smoke and dust shooting out the side. Natsu and Happy were shown looking proud while Lucy looked scared. **

"Awww. Poor Lucy, not knowing what she was getting into" Cana said sincerely. "We're not that bad!" Natsu defends himself and Happy.

**"Nice and flashy, Lucy! You did us Fairy Tail wizards proud." Natsu says. "Aye!" Happy agrees. "But we ended up destroying things again" **

"There's no escaping it when Natsu's around" Master said sadly. His spirit was shown coming out of him as he thought he would get a bill about this.

**"Is this my fault?" Lucy asked in shock. **

"Not really" Loke said, looking at Natsu in particular. "Natsu probably did most of it. "Wait! wasn't it Everlue who was digging holes in his own mansion?" Natsu asked. Everyone stared in shock. "N-N-Natsu said s-something smart-t" Romeo stuttered in shock. Natsu just glared at everyone.

**Virgo was shown holding Everlue. Then the mansion finally fell all the way as the town was shown. Happy was shown leaning on a purple wall and standing on a green ground as he said "And then..." **

"Why?" Happy groaned. "It's alright, Happy! It looks great!" Natsu said trying to cheer up his partner. Happy looked up with a hopeful eye. "You really think so?" he asked with a sniff. Natsu nodded with a huge grin.

**Gates were shown as Lucy's voice was heard saying "The composition and style of this book is just awful. There was no way I could imagine it having been written by Kemu Zaleon." "So?" Natsu asked. "So that's why I thought there was some secret" Lucy explained. **

"I can see why" Levy said scrunching her nose up in disapproval.

**The client Kaby was shown as Lucy pushed Daybreak near him. He grabs the book saying "What is the meaning of this? I am quite sure I requested that you destroy it."**

Natsu groaned. "And now we can't take the reward because we didn't finish the request!"

**"Destroying is is a simple task. You should be able to do it yourself, Mr. Kaby." Lucy said. "Then I will eliminate it!" Kaby declared. **

"Wait! What about the secret? It was all Everlue could focus on" Makao said confused. "Lucy will probably explain, Dad" Romeo sighed out.

**Kaby was shaking. "I don't even want to look at it!" he said. "I know why you can't allow this book to exist" Lucy said sincerely. "It's to protect your father's honor" **

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused. Well, everyone but Levy, Mira, and Erza who had figured it out.

**"You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asks. Natsu and Happy gasp. Kaby is shown on the screen asking "Why do you know that?" "Have you read this book?" Lucy asked. "No. I couldn't bring myself to read it" Kaby answered. **

"I understand that" Wakaba answered. Everyone agreed.

**"It's trash. My father said so." Kaby finished. Natsu stepped forward angrily saying "So that's why you wanted to burn it?" "That's right" Kaby confirmed. Natsu's eyes open widely in anger. He grabs Kaby's collar.  
><strong>

"Natsu. I understand you miss you're father and how that could anger you, but you shouldn't attack the client because of that" Master said. "I know, I just can't help myself" Natsu said sadly. No one knew what to say to him.

**"Burn it just cause it's dumb?" Natsu asked. "Isn't that going too far, man?!" **

Natsu sighs, thinking of Igneel. He knows that when this happens for real, that's how he is going to react, even though he already knows what's going to happen.

**"Your dad wrote that book!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was shown walking up behind Natsu. Lucy pushes Natsu away from Kaby. **

"I can't believe she was strong enough to push Natsu away..." Levy said amazed. Usually when Natsu was mad, he wouldn't budge from anything.

**"Natsu wait! It's to protect his honor." Lucy started to explain. "Correct" Kaby said. "I'm ashamed that my father wrote Daybreak. 31 years ago..." a flashback started as Kaby said this. **

"Oh! I like flashbacks but I get the feeling that this will be sad" Natsu said. "Yeah" Everyone agree lowly.

**A man, younger Kaby, was shown inside a house when a door opened. A silhouette was shown in the door frame as the younger Kaby shouted "Father!"**

Mira gasps. "It's when he returns from Everlue"

**"Sorry I'm late" Kemu said. "You didn't contact us for three years! Where in the world were you writing?" Kaby asks. Kemu was searching through a chest. **

"Does he not know what happened?" Levy asked confused. "Guess not" Cana said.

**Kemu tied a belt to his arm. "I'm through. I quit being an author" Ke mu said through grit teeth. **

Everyone gasped in horror. "He's not going to..." Levy trailed off afraid to say it.

**"What...?" Kaby asked. "I'm never writing another book!" Kemu declared as he held up a knife. Kaby's eyes widened as he brought the knife down. Kemu was not shown chopping his arm off. Natsu and Lucy appeared on the screen screaming in horror. **

"That would be anyones reaction" Mira said, understandably. Natsu just stared angrily. "He still shouldn't destroy his father's last book" Natsu grumbled.

**happy appeared holding a sign ****saying "And then..." Then it went to Happy dancing on the map and then laying on the map surrounded by dead fish. **

"I want them to change that" Happy stated. "They will soon" Mira said.

**"You're a fool. Didn't I tell you three years ago? I told you that you'd regret taking that commission for such a worthless book!" A young Kaby was shown telling Kemu, who was laying in a hospital bed. **

"He must be horrorstruck" Erza said emotionless. There was no way she could show that she was disappointed and sad.

**"The money was good" Kemu said back. "How could you?" Kaby asked. Kemu smiled. "I finished that incredible piece of rubbish." "Why are you smiling?" Kaby asked. **

"Because he did something to the book" Natsu said. "But what?"

**"Thanks to that tripe you neglected your family for three years!" Kaby said. "Kaby, I was always thinking of you" Kemu said. "Then why didn't you write something decent and come straight home?" Kaby asked.  
><strong>

"Because there was someone holding him in one place" Mira said angrily answering for Kemu.

**"You abandoned your pride as an author and your family! You were correct to quit being an author. Someone with no pride like you isn't fit to be one. Or a father." Kaby ranted. **

"I get that he felt abandoned, but that was a little too much" Natsu said. Everyone agreed that that was harsh.

**Kemu just laid in bed thinking about stuff. The curtains were shown blowing with the window open. "My father died soon afterward" the older Kaby said. "And I've hated him... Hted him ever since." **

"Wow. I can't believe he hated his father so much" Romeo said sadly. "I don't think I could live with myself if I hated my dad." "You would have to Romeo. I wouldn't want you to do anything you would regret" Makao said to Romeo. Romeo just sadly nodded.

**A graveyard was being shown. Then the screen went back to the present in the showing. "But as months and years went by, the hatred I felt turned into remorse" Kaby said. **

"I understand that" Mira said sadly. She knows how it feels when someone important to you dies.

**"And yet, my father is no longer in this world to apologize to" Kaby said. **

"At least he wants to apologize" Natsu said a little less tense than before.

**Natsu just stares straight a head. "So I felt the least I could do to atone was to destroy this last, worst book of his" Kaby said the screen showing the book. **

"I don't really think that's the way to go" Levy said. Most agreed with her. "i like the way he's going" Laxus said. Everyone one glared at him.

**"I wanted to rid the world of it for the sake of my father's good name" Kaby said. He lights a match. "My father would agree" he said. **

"How is he so sure?" Erza asked. She didn't want him to destroy the last book written by his father.

**"No, he wouldn't" Lucy said confidently. Everyone looked at her confused. The flame was blown out by gust of wind. Natsu turns fully around with Happy. **

"What's happening?" Natsu asked talking out loud what he was thinking. No one paid attention to his question.

**"It's begun!" Lucy said. The book was shinning purple. "What's this?" Kaby asked blocking his eyes from the bright light. A purple magic circle shown before the title was lifted off the page. **

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked staring at the screen in confusion.

** "Kemu Zaleon... His real name was Zekua Melon!" Lucy said as she was shown on screen. "He cast a spell on this book." "Magic?" Kaby asked. The letters rearranged to say "Dear Kaby" and Kaby read it out loud confused. **

"Huh?" Natsu asked loudly really surprised.

**"That's right! It's written to his beloved son, Kaby" Lucy declared. The book floated and was shinning a golden light. "He cast a spell that rearranged the letters" Lucy said. "On the entire thing!" she said as the pages flipped through. **

"So pretty" all the girls sighed. "I didn't know there was a spell that could do that" Natsu said amazed. "You have to be really talented to do it" Erza told him. Natsu nodded, staring at the screen amazed.

**The letter came flying out of the pages as the looked at it amazed. "Pretty!" Happy yelled. "The reason he quit being an author is probably not because he wrote the most terrible book ever, but because he wrote the most incredible one!" Lucy revealed. **

Levy stared with wide eyes. "I wanna read it!" she squealed. Everyone put heir hands over their ears. "Ow!" Natsu said, having advanced hearing. "Sorry Natsu..." Levy said sheepishly. "It's fine" he said grinning through the pain.

**Inspiring music played in the background. "This incredible book is a letter to you, Mr. Kaby!" Lucy said. "I was always thinking of you" Kaby remembered Kemu saying it to him. **

Mira smiled with tears in her eyes. "This is so sad but happy" she said. Everyone nodded smiling softly.

**The book closed and dropped into Kaby's hands. "That's the true book that Kemu Zaleon left to you" Lucy said with her, Natsu, and Happy smiling happily at Kaby. "Father, thank you" Kaby said kneeling on the floor hugging the book to his chest. **

Natsu smiled, happy he could help that man become happy again and love his father. "I'm glad Natsu, Happy, and Lucy went on that quest" Levy said. "I probably wouldn't have figured that out." "I'm sure you would have" Natsu said as Jet and Droy were agreeing with him.

**"I cannot let this book be burned" Kaby said. "Guess we don't need that reward, then!" Natsu said with his hands behind his head. **

"I wonder how Lucy would react to that" Natsu ponders. Everyone started snickering as they let their imagination take them.

**"Aye!" Happy agrees. Lucy turns to look in horror as the client and his wife looks up in surprise. "The request was to destroy the book. And we didn't complete it." Natsu explains. "B-But, that's..." Kaby trailed off. **

"Look at Natsu, being responsible" Master said proudly. Natsu shot a childish grin at Master. "I try" he boasted. "Flame-brain can only be responsible on request" Gray said. "I can be responsible anywhere" Natsu defended himself. Gray shakes his head and snorts. "QUIET" Erza shouted before they continued. "Stop fighting!" she snapped.

**"Yeah... I mean, it's such a kind offer, so why don't we take him up on it?" Lucy asks hurriedly. "Greedy" Happy mutters at Lucy. "So much for all those cool things you said before" Happy continued. **

"True" Wakaba said shrugging. "She did say cool things, but she ruined it with that statement." "Yeah, but she needs rent money so I do understand why she wants the money" Erza argued but disagreed at the same time. They all saw her point and nodded.

**"That's different!" Lucy yells as Natsu starts to walk to the doors. "We don't want it, so that's that" Natsu said raising a hand. "We do! I want it!" Lucy argues. She runs after Natsu. "Let's go home" Natsu says. **

"Is that really how they're leaving?" Makao laughs. "I like making a exit" Natsu said grinning happily. "Aye!" Happy agrees.

**Natsu turns and smiles at Kaby. "You too, Melo. Go back to your real home."**

"Wha..." Everyone asked confused. Natsu tilted his head to the side. "I probably smelt a difference" Natsu said, guessing why he said that.

**Kaby and his wife gasp in shock that he figured it out. Lucy gasps confused. The night sky was shown. "I can't believe this!" Lucy said loudly. "Is it normal to just let 2,000,000 slide like that?" Lucy asks sadly. **

Romeo snickered. Everyone turned to him. "Lucy's grieving for the money she didn't get" he said what he was thinking. This caused everyone to laugh.

**"Taking money for a request that wasn't completed would damage Fairy Tail's good name" Natsu said. **

"I don't think the client would have minded though, because he was so happy" someone in the back of the guild said. Natsu turned angrily and shouted "That doesn't matter! The request wasn't completed, so we don't deserve the reward!" "Wow. I didn't know Natsu felt so strongly about that" Master whispered to Mira. She nodded, looking shocked as well.

**"Aye!" Happy agreed. "But we did such a good job! Why not?" Lucy asks. **

Natsu just sighs. "She'll understand sooner or later!" "Aye sir!" Happy agrees. Mira just smiles, liking the partnership of Lucy and Natsu.

**"And we're walking home?" Lucy asked. **

"Natsu made that decision as well" Gray called it. Natsu glared at him but didn't start a fight knowing Erzza would be angry and probably hurt them because she was so mad the last time.

**Lucy sighs. "Those people were't eve rich?" she asks. The screen shows them leaving Kaby and his wife at a shack. They were waving goodbye to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. **

"So different!" Everyones jaws dropped.

**"They said they just rented that house for appearances" Lucy said dragging her feet. "I would have taken the job even if they hadn't gone to all that trouble" she said. **

Everyone raised an eyebrow wondering if that was true or not. "I think she might have. I can't really tell right now" Romeo said. They had only known about her for a few hours.

**"I wonder about that" Happy said as they walked across a high rock, almost like a cliff. "Yes, I would have!" Lucy argued. **

"Ehhh" Everyone said, still teetering about that.

**"Probably" Happy said, to make her happy. The screen showed a fire with fish being cooked near it. **

"Why didn't Natsu just cook it?" Makao asked confused, because that's what he usually does. Everyone shrugged not knowing why.

**"Oh yeah, how did you notice the house wasn't theirs?" Lucy asked. **

"My nose" Natsu answered pointing at it. "Too bad Lucy can't hear him" Gray whispered to Elfman. Elfman roars with laughter at the tone Gray said it with. It was a mocking tone.

**Natsu and Happy were eating some meat. "They smelled different than the house" Natsu answers. **

"I'm sure that made so much sense to her" Gray said sarcastically. "I bet it did!' Natsu yelled angrily. Erza got up and hit both of them i the back of the heads. "Stop fighting" she said lowly and angrily. "Aye!" They said with a bad Happy imitation.

**"Anybody could have noticed that" Natsu said. "Aye" Happy agrees. **

"No!" Everyone shouted at Natsu, who just raised his hands in surrender.

**"Well, I'm not an animal" Lucy said, all gloomy like before. **

Everyone laughs. "She called Natsu an animal" Romeo laughs. Natsu just pouted. "He certainly is when he gets serious in a fight" Erza said to Mira. Both knew how serious and animal-like he looks when that happens.

**"But I really look up to a writer like that" Lucy said happily. "Just as I thought" Natsu said smirking. **

"Wait, what?" Everyone asked confused. "Did something happen?" Wakaba answered.

**"That thing you were hiding..." Natsu said trailing off and holding a finger up in the air. **

"What was she hiding again?" Makao asked, having forgot about that. "Oh! She took papers and hide them from Natsu!" Levy explained. "Hmmm" Erza hmmed, thinking about what Natsu was saying. Levy had already figured it out.

**"It's a novel you're writing, isn't it?" Natsu asked. There was a replay about what happened when Natsu fond the papers and started reading them. Lucy had taken them away and kicked him, which sent him flying. **

"I like that part" Gray said laughing. "Me too!" Everyone else agreed. "Aye!" Happy said.

**"That's why you know all about books" Happy reasoned as the part with Natsu staring at Lucy with bumps came on screen. Lucy was blushing as she said "D-Don't tell a soul, okay?" she said all flustered. **

"Why is she so flustered?" Droy asked. "Yeah, it's nothing to be embarrassed about" Jet agreed with Droy. Levy smiled at them and said "I agree!"They both fainted from that.

**"Why not?" Happy asked. "I-I'm still really bad!" Lucy said covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. "I'd just die of embarrassment if someone read it!" **

"I call reading it first!" Levy called out. "I want to!" Erza said. "I'm reading it first and that's final!" Levy said determined. Erza raised an eyebrow. She was about to fight but Master caught her off."Levy reads it first. Erza reads it second! No one else can put their name onto this list" he said commandingly. Everyone nods.

**"Don't worry, no one will" Natsu tried to comfort her. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better" Lucy ****says, gloomily. **

"What would make her feel better?" Natsu asked. "I...don't know" Mira said. Everyone gasps in shock. Mira usually answers questions like that. _Nothing will if Mira doesn't **know**_ Everyone concluded in their minds.

**Morning came ad they set out. They were shown walking cross a swamp while Lucy was inside Horologium. "'Wait a sec, are you sure this is the ****way?'... she says" Horologium repeated what Lucy said. **

"Why won't she walk by herself?" Wakaba asked. "She's probably tired" Levy defended the blonde, wanting to make a friend with her.

**"'Happy said to go this way, so this is the wawy we go' says I" Natsu says. **

"Don't mock her spirits!" Erza slaps Natsu on the back of the head. "Aye!" Natsu said a luting her.

**"How rude!" Happy said. "I'm a cat, obviously! Cat's have an excellent sense of smell!" **

"Isn't that dogs?" Romeo asks. "No! It's cats!" Happy argues. "But-" Romeo starts, but Happy cuts him off. "Cats!" he yelled. "Ok, ok" Romeo said surrendering.

**"'Isn't that dogs? And what does smell have to do with direction?' she says" Horologium said. **

Romeo glanced at Happy. "Cats" happy hissed at him. Romeo nods to acknowledge that he agrees. Happy smiles proudly.

**"Anyway, how about walking yourself, you lazy bum?" Natsu asks. **

"That's not something you call a girl!" Mira snapped at Natsu, who jet nods quickly, agreeing.

**"'I'm tired' she says" Horologium repeats what Lucy said to him. "Sheesh..." Natsu says as the bush is shown shuffling. **

"Oh! What's in the bush?" Levy asked curiously.

**Yellow eyes flash. Lightening flashes as it splits the screen to show that the bush caught both Natsu's and Lucy's attention. Natsu drops his pack as Happy flies off him. Natsu jumps into the bush screaming "Who are you?" **

"What if it was an enemy?" Erza asked. "I would burn them to a crisp!" Natsu answered. Erza rolls her eyes.

**There was a dust storm as Natsu lands. Fighting music starts to play. "'Is he looking for a fight?' she says" Horologium repeats. Lucy was looking at the bush in shock. **

"He always is, like a MAN" Elfman says. Natsu just grins in joy.

**Horlogium was holing Natsu's pack in one hand and Happy was standing on the other. "Go for it, Natsu!" Happy yelled encouragement. Natsu jumps out of the bush with a black haired, shirtless mage with the Fairy Tail sign on his chest. **

Everyone turns to Gray. "What? I probably was not going to attack them" he said in a 'whatever' tone. Everyone sweat-dropped. _Probably_ everyone thought, besides Gray.

**They both land. "It's Gray!" Happy shouts in shock. "'Why is he in his underwear?' she says" Horologium asks Lucy's question. "I was looking for a bathroom!" Gray said. **

They all snorted at Gray's excuse. "That's great!" Natsu laughs.

**"why did you strip before you found one, jerk?" Natsu asks. "And there's no way there'd be a bathroom in the forest anyway!" Natsu said with a glare and fire behind him. **

"He had a point" Erza said looking at Gray. I was going to go _all natural_" Gray said. All the girls blushed at the thought.

**"And weren't **_**you **_**the one barging in when a guy's going to the bathroom, you bastard!" Gray said with a glare and purple fire raging in behind him. **

"This whole fight is stupid!" Erza said. Both Gray and Natsu turn to Erza and shout "A FIGHT IS NEVER STUPID!" This got Erza mad and caused Natsu and Gray to fly into the wall. "Let's continue" Erza said, wiping her hands together. Everyone looks at Gray and Natsu concerned but were afraid to see if they were ok because of Erza.

**"Exhibitionist!" Natsu screamed. "Talking matchstick!" Gray yelled. Lucy was next to Happy asking "What are they, in third gradeE?" as she sweat-dropped. **

"Younger" Everyone said. Natsu and Gray were still recovering from their trip to the wall to argue.

**"She ****says" Happy said. Natsu and Gray were head butting while fire raged around them metaphorically. ****A cliff was shown with a fishing string going down into the water below. **

"I think that fight was a bit... random" Mira said. "It was Gray and Natsu. They're always random" Happy says.

**"I see! You're coming back from a job" Lucy's voice was heard. "Cutting through this forest is a shortcut back to Magnolia, see" Gray explained. "See? See, see?" Happy asked.  
><strong>

"Happy is so happy he was right" Natsu snickered. They all laughed at what Natsu said.

**"You were bragging about your nose, but you didn't even realize gray was there?" Lucy asked. "There are some things you don't want to smell" Happy answers. **

"HEY!" Gray yells. Happy flies away as Gray tries to catch him with everyone else laughing at what Happy said. "Natsu! Help me out!" Happy yelled form above. Gray was just about to grab him. Natsu smirks. "Glad-" "Don't!" Erza snaps. "I will" she smiles. She runs over to Gray and smacks him with the but of her sword. "Leave Happy alone" she said as she hit him.

**"What's that?" Gray asks angrily."Enough of you. Get on back by ****yourself" Natsu says. "Of course" Gray said getting up. "It'll be trouble if I don't get back soon" **

"Huh?" Everyone asked, a little confused.

**"What kind of trout;e?" Lucy asks. "Erza'll be back shortly" Gray revealed. Natsu's jaw dropped in fear. "Erza... You mean, _her_..." Lucy said. **

Erza smiled, proud that she had the effect on people.

**Happy poops up on the screen eating fish. "The women known as the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!" Happy said as Gray and Natsu looked down gloomily. **

"Why do you look so miserable?" Erza snapped. "Oh, no reason!" Gray said. "Aye!" Natsu agreed nervously.

**"Awesome! I want to meet her!" Lucy gushed with hearts around her. **

"I want to meet Lucy too" Erza smiled.

**"But I've never seen a picture of her in a magazine, so what kind of person is she?" Lucy asked. **

Everyone sensed this was going to go bad when Erza glared at them. "You better not say anything bad" she said. The two gulped and cowered in fear hoping they didn't.

**"Scary" Natsu, Happy, and Gray say. Lucy stares in shock with a black background. **

"I can see that" Makao whispers. Wakaba agreed. Erza didn't do anything, since she knew that was true.

**"Wild animal?" Gray asked.**

Erza glared at him.

**"Beast?" Natsu asked. **

Erza glared hader at both. They both cower away. _They're going to die e_veryone thought.

**"More like an evil demon!" Happy said. **

"I will have to be more careful about what Happy says too" Erza said as she sharpened a sword. Now all three were shaking in fear and wanting to run, but her glare held them in place.

**A picture of a giant girl storming a town was shown with fire coming to of her mouth. Lucy appears with a question mark on her face. **

Everyone would have laughed if Erza was taking this better.

**"She's not **_**that **_**big" Happy says eating fish. The screen goes back to them on top of the mountain. **

"Thanks Happy" she said, feeling a little better about Happy. Gray and Natsu were still going to get it though.

**"But she's bigger than you'd think!" Natsu said. **

"I'm not bigger than she thinks!" Erza snaps. Natsu just quickly nods, not be able to form words through his fear.

**"It's about right if you're talking about how scary she is" Gray said crossing his arms. **

"They're going to die" Levy whispers sadly, not wanting them to leave.

**"Actually, maybe it's even worse." Gray said. A giant was shown kicking a mountain in two. "Like, this bad!" Natsu said. "No, I think she could blow away a mountain into 3 pieces with a single kick" Gray argued. **

"You're arguing about how strong and big Erza is? Do you have a death wish?" Everyone asked in shock. Erza was glaring hard at them. If glares could kill, they would have been dead at the first part.

**"Three pieces is exaggerating, I think it's more like two" Happy said scared. **

"Pushing it" Erza told Happy through gritted teeth.

**Lucy was shown looking sad. "A women that can blow a mountain in two with a single kick?" she asks. "That's pretty scary"  
><strong>

"You gave her the wrong impression of me!" Erza said angrily.

**"Anyway, we've got to hurry home" Gray said. "Crap, let's go!"Natsu said shooting up to stand. A creature was shown with his hands apart. A yellow magic circle appeared in front of the creature. **

"You're about to get attacked" Erza said, still glaring at them.

**There was an explosion were they stood. The dust cleared to show them buried. **

"Wait, where's Happy?" Natsu asked in horror.

**Lucy coughs as Gray asks "A wizard?" Natsu stands up out of the sand saying "Happy!" "Aye..." Happy said sadly, on the screen sideways. The screen zoned out showing the enemies. **

"What are they..." Natsu trailed off angrily.

**Twins were shown. "We're gonna get some protein for once!" One said. "I'm so sick of fruits and nuts!" the other said, both were drooling. "Meat!" a talking child said. "Looks delicious" a guy with an orb said. **

"No! No! No!" I'm not delicious!" Happy said fearfully. "It's ok, Happy! I'll save you!" Natsu said petting Happy on the head. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

**"Man, this guy's shaking" a twin said. The creature said "Sorry 'bout this" **

"I bet he's not really sorry" Romeo said. No one had the heart to tell him the guy was not really apologizing.

**"Guess you're scared 'cause you'll end up in our bellies!" he said. "No" Happy said. "I'm not shaking because I'm scared. I have to go to the bathroom." The screen zoned out to show everyone. **

"I like your excuse!" Natsu told Happy. "Thanks!" Happy said.

**"I might not be able to hold it in. If that happens it'll make me taste weird, I'm sure" Happy said. "Shut up. Do it!" the creature said. "Meat!" the chick guy said. A red magic circle appears on the guy's stick and it catches on fire. **

"Come on! Save Happy!" Natsu muttered worriedly. Mira smiles softly at Natsu. He was like a father to the flying cat.

**"Medium, please" the guy with the orb said. "I can't stand it! Are you sure about this? I'll taste weird!" Happy said hurriedly. "Wait right there!" Nats shouts. **

Natsu sighs in relief.

**"Happy!" Lucy shouts. "Thank goodness!" Happy cried. "I won't taste weird!" "You're still going on about that?" the creature asked as he popped up in a bubble. **

"Anyone would be!" Droy said. Everyone agreed.

**Natsu cracks his knuckles as he says "You've got our friend there, bub" glaring. "You may be hungry, but we can't let you eat him." "You're also wizards, right?" Gray asks. **

"Duh!" Everyone shouts at Gray. Gray flinched back and said "Sorry?" confusedly.

**"From what guild?" Gray asks. **

"Oh, I see! You were getting information." Erza said. "Good!" "Thanks?" Gray said, still confused.

**The creature smirks as he says "None of your business! Get 'em!" All of the enemies except for him jump up toward them. "Gray, let's do this" Natsu said. "Don't order me around" Gray said. Lightening splits the screen to show both of their determined faces. **

"Wow. Natsu and Gray... teaming up for a fight" Master said in shock. Everyone stared with wide eyes. "Next thing you know, they'll be teaming up for a request" Jet joked. "No way!" Natsu and Gray both yelled in horror.

**Natsu jumped in between the twins and Gray jumped over the chicken. "Take this!" the creature yelled punching the ground. A yellow magic circle appeared. "Sand Bomb!" **

"Like Max!" Everyone yelled in shock. "Don't compare me to him!" Max yells.

**Natsu gasps as he goes right into a sand trap. "Natsu!" Lucy shouts. "Leave him!" Gray yells. **

"Oh, thanks" Natsu said sarcastically. "No problem" Gray said with a smirk.

**"Take care of Happy!" Gray yells. **

"Oh, yeah! That's better" Natsu says gratefully.

**"R-Right!" Lucy said running toward Happy. The twins fell toward Gray as he jumped toward them, who had knives. Gray dodged a swing of a knife and kneed a twin in the ****face. Gray then dodged the other one and kicked him in the head. **

"Wow. Nice Gray!" Romeo shouts amazed. Gray smirks.

**Lucy is shown untying Happy. "Oh, no! I'm going to be eaten by Lucy!" Happy blandly cried. "Shut up, cat" Lucy said as someone walks up next to them. **

"Notice them, Lucy!" Levy shouts, worried.

**The chicken guy glares. "Meat!" it shouts, holding it's stick that's on fire up. Lucy shrieks, scared. Gray comes and kicks the guy as Lucy runs away screaming and happy running away smiling. **

Everyone snorts at Happy's feet.

**"Meat!" it shouts as it falls. Gray landed kneeling. Gray looks up asking "Who's next?" An orb is shown, with two hands near it, floating. **

"That creepy guy" Mira said sweat-dropping.

**He focuses some power before he says "You'll get an unexpected visitor." Gray gets angry and sweat-dropped. "The strs point to trouble with water and women." "Fortune telling?" Gray asked. Gray elbows him in the face yelling "Shut it!" **

Natsu groans. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Cana asked. "Gray's fighting them all while I'm still trapped" he said sadly. "You''ll get free soon" Mira said knowingly.

**"He's not even using magic?" Lucy asks amazed. "Wow" **

"Lucy's amazed!" Gray said glad he could amaze a new friend. Mira took it the wrong way, like she usually does. _Great! Now Natsu had competition_ she thought evilly.

**"Uh, your clothes..." Lucy said when Gray was shown in his underwear. "Whoa" Gray said. The creature was shown staring at them distracted. **

"It's better not to get distracted when fighting Natsu" Levy said.

**"What is that guy?" he asked. **

Natsu snorts. "He's worried about Gray" "Why wouldn't he be?" Gray asked smugly. "Because you're a stripper" natsu answers. Gray just glares.

**The sand trap exploded with fire. The creature shields his face with his hand. "Uh, oh!" he shouts. Natsu lands. "Look here, you" Natsu growled. "How dare you make my mouth all gritty!" Natsu said spitting out sand. **

"That's what you're focused on?" Everyone shouts in shock. "Yeah. I hate that taste and feeling" Natsu nodded.

**Natsu punches his fists together. A red magic circle appeared in from of him. "Take this!" Natsu yells. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he yells. He jumps up into the air with his fist on fire. A dragon appears behind him. He flies through a wall of fire and punches him, making the whole ground dust up. **

"Isn't that taking it too seriously? It wasn't like they were hard to defeat" Master sighed. This is how everything gets destroyed when Natsu is around.

**The dust clears to show the enemies tied up. "You don't have to get serious against these small fry" Gray said. "How about I fry up that smart mouth of yours?" Natsu asks. **

"You fight about everything, don't you?" Gildarts ask, not being there enough to know. "YES" Everyone shouts. Gildarts raises an eyebrow.

**Gray turns toward Natsu. "I doubt you could. Not with those lukewarm flames of yours" he says. "Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked. The screen shows Lucy looking at the enemies while Natsu and Gray are fighting with raging fires metaphorically behind them again. **

"They get too distracted with their fights" Mira said. everyone agrees.

**"Baggy pants!" Natsu yelled as the creature muttered "Lulla..." "Ill-tempered Gray yelled back as Lucy asked "Huh, what?" to the creature. "Sourpuss!" Natsu called Gray. **

"It's kind of hard to stay focused when Gray and Natsu are fighting in the background" Erza said. She glared at them both, who cowered away.

**"The lull... by..." the creature stuttered as Gray yelled "Hothead!" "Huh?" Natsu asked, both of them finally hearing the guy. **

"Now you stop fighting" Erza said, rolling her eyes.

**"Lullaby?" Gray asks. A shadow is shown flying across the ground. "Watch out!" Happy yelled pushing them all out of the way. **

"Thanks Happy" both Natsu and Gray say. "You're welcome" Happy said, glad that he had helped them.

**The enemies looked at the shadow with horror. A shadow hand gabbed them and dragged them below the ground along with part of the tree. Then it fades away. "What was that?" Lucy asks. **

"That's what I want to know" Erza said.

**"Who is it?" Natsu asks. "I can't sense them anymore already" Gray said putting a hand to his head. A shadow of a man was shown racing across the tree tops. "It's someone crazy fast" Gray says. **

"Wow. Really fast" Levy said amazed.

**"Damn it! I don't get this at all!" Natsu said. "Lullaby?" Lucy asks. The town of Magnolia was shown. A person was shown carrying something heavy. **

Gray's and Natsu's eyes opened, knowing who it was. "I don't know if we're back" Natsu whispered to Gray. "I don't either" Gray whispered back.

**All the people looked scared as they passed. A girl with red hair was shown. It zoned in on her face. ****The closing song played. **

"It's over!" Natsu said. "But I want to know what happens." "You will when we watch the next one! But firs you and Gray are coming to have a _little_ talk with me!" Erza said. Gray and Natsu cowered away. "Do we have to?" gray asked lowly. Erza nodded and motioned them outside. Everyone gave them sympathetic looks. They walked out sadly and looking for help. No one was helping them. "Good luck!" Everyone shouted before the doors cloud. All you could hear were things smashing and the screams of Natsu and Gray. Then, they all walk in and sit down. "We can start now" Erza says. "What happened?" Happy asks Natsu. He just shakes his head and turns away. Well, the usually happened with Erza Happy guessed.

AN: Tell me how I did! Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy the chapter! I'm also sorry if I have any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. It's hard to catch them in this kind of fanfic.**

Everyone settled down after a couple minutes of talking. A lot of things happened in the episode they just watched. Plus, at the end, Erza beat Natsu and Gray up because she didn't like how they portrayed her to Lucy. That was the topic of most conversations. "Ok! Time to start the next episode!" Master said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and excitedly turned toward the screen, waiting for it to start. Master fast forward to after the song.

**"Last time on Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were shown when Lucy first sees the guild.**

"That wasn't last time!" Natsu says. "It was a couple of episodes ago, therefore, last time!" Erza snapped at him. He cowers away, remembering what she just did to him and Gray.

**"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira said as pictures of the fight Natsu started were shown on the screen. "But, why?" Lucy was shown holding up her hands and asking. "You wanna go?" Gray asked glaring. "So these are Fairy Tail wizards?" Lucy asks.**

"Yes! We get to see her amazed again!" Some of the members cheered, glad someone looked up to them.

**"Erza's coming!" Gray was shown saying, looking off into the distance. "Erza?" Natsu asked scared. "Erza? You mean..." Lucy chipped in.**

"Oh, please don't go into that again" Natsu groaned. Gray flinched as Natsu reminded him what caused the beating.

**"The strongest wizard in Fairy Tail..." Happy said with a fish in his mouth.**

"I feel like in every episode, Happy has a fish at some point" Cana said. "Of course! I like fish!" Happy shouted with joy. "I'm glad I have fish!"

**A picture of a giant breathing fire and destroying a town was shown. "Like this, basically" Happy said. Lucy looked confused.**

Erza glared at Happy. "Sorry" happy squeaked. "You better be" Erza said and turned away. "Unfair! How come she beats me and Gray up, but not you?" Natsu whispers to Happy. "Because she likes me more" Happy answers simply. "Why do I have a feeling you're right?" Natsu asked gloomily.

**"I was captured" Happy said as he was shown tied up surrounded by enemies. "Give Happy back!" Natsu shouted as they showed pictures of Natsu and Gray fighting the enemies. The screen also showed the shadow hand swallowing up the enemies.**

"What _is_ that?" Erza asked, annoyed that she didn't know. "It's someone's magic, we know that" Levy said. "But who's?"

**"What? I don't get it" Natsu said. "Lullaby?" Lucy asks. The screen fades black.**

"Well, that was an interesting recap..." Cana trailed off. "Yeah" Everyone agreed, a bit confused about the last part.

**The Fairy Tail guild hall was shown. "Mira-chan, three beers over this way, if you please!" A male's voice was heard saying. "Coming!" Mira said carrying a tray of beers and smiling.**

"At least he was polite" Erza said, glaring at all the males. She hates it when they weren't.

**"Come on, go out on a date with me, Mira-chan" Wakaba said, smoking.**

Elfman glared at Wakaba. "You are already married, so leave her alone like a MAN!" he screamed at Wakaba. Wakaba nods acknowledging he understood what Elfman was saying.

**Puffs of smoke came out of his puff in shapes of hearts. "Don't start with _this_ again" Laki said. "But, Dear..." Mira started and then a purple magic circle appeared in front of her face.**

"Oh, don't do that!" Wakaba said, as if he was in horror. Mira just smiles cheekily at him.

**Pink puffs of smoke explode near her covering her. As it cleared, she looked like a different person. "You have a wife, don't you?" Mira finished. "Please stop that, Mira-chan!" Wakaba said standing up.**

"I will when you stop asking me out!" Mira told him. Wakaba nods. "I understand" he says seriously. _Do you?_ everyone questions in their mind.

**"One of these days I'd like to drink in peace" Cana said, taking a sip from her mug.**

Everyone snorts. "Like that's going to happen! Come on, you're in Fairy Tail!" Gildarts says. Cana smiles at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." she sighs.

**"You drink too much" Makao says.**

Everyone gave him a no duh look. He smiles sheepishly.

**Natsu was shown with his face on the table as he pouted and said "I've got to do some job sooner or later"**

"Well, you are in a guild" Gray told Natsu. "Some jobs I don't like" Natsu defended himself. He crossed his arms and turned, trying not to fight with Gray, because that would anger Erza.

**Happy was eating a fish near him as Lucy stood next to him looking at him with a frown. "Aye. We're running out of food money" Happy said, taking a break from his fish.**

"WAH" Natsu yelled. "What am I doing just sitting there? I need to go get money for the essentials!" "You probably need as much as Lucy's rent for food money" Gray said. "Do you wanna go, ice-princess?" Natsu asked. "Of course, Flame-brain!" Gray yelled back. It might not have been the best idea, since Erza was in the middle of them. "SHUT UP AND DON'T FIGHT!" Erza yelled at them. "Aye!" they said, doing a Happy imitation.

**"Man, I wish we had that 2,000,000 jewel now" Lucy said. "Now that I think about it, I'm not going to make my rent for next month! I've got to do a job, too!"**

Natsu grinned. "We better go on one together" he says happily. "We're a team anyway. It makes sense to"

**The title screen was shown as Happy read the title "The Armored Wizard!"**

"This whole episode is named after Erza?" Natsu asked in jealousy. Erza smirked proudly. "Why didn't I get one?" "Because you're probably in every episode anyway. You do team up with her, remember" Mira explained. Natsu sighed sadly. "I want an episode about me!" "Maybe you'll get one, but you can't always get what you want" Master told Natsu. Natsu nods sadly.

**Lucy was shown staring at something, thinking carefully. The something she was staring at was the request board. "Looking for a magic bracelet... Dispel the magic on this cursed cane... Fortune Telling using Astrology. A Monster Hunt in a ****volcano?" Lucy read the requests.**

"Oh! The volcano one. We should go on the volcano one!" Natsu says excitedly pointing at the screen. Everyone sighs at him. "Maybe you will, Natsu" Mira said, to get him to calm down. He nods happily and sits down, fidgeting and hoping they go on the volcano request.

**"There sure are a lost of things wizards are requested to do" Lucy comments staring at the board. Nab was next to her. Mira walks onto the screen. "If one suits your fancy, just tell me" she said.**

"Monster hunt in a volcano. Monster hunt in a volcano. Monster hunt in a volcano" Natsu chanted in his usual loud voice. "Shut it!" Erza snapped. Natsu pouts but doesn't push her.

**"Master is off at the regular meeting." Mira said with a wave of her hand. "Regular meeting?" Lucy asks. "All the guild meters in the area get together and give regular reports. It's different than the council meetings, though." Mira ponders.**

Master's eyes widen. "That reminds me. I have on in 2 days. Hopefully we can get pretty far into it before I have to go" he says. Everyone groans. If the Master isn't there, they can't watch the viewings. "It'll give you time to get more money" Master says. Everyones mood changes and now they are cheering.

**"Reedus, can I barrow a light pen?" Mira asks, holding her hand out. "Oui" Reedus answers, digging through his pocket for a light pen. He takes one out and gives it to Mira. Mira held up the pen as the narrator said "The light pen." **

"Is this going to be another explanation" Gray groaned. They already knew this so it was a little annoying to be explained what it is a second time.

**"A magic item that allows you to write in the air" the narrator finished.**

"I guess that wasn't that bad" Gray said, still pouting a little from the explanation.

**"The people on the top of the world of magic are the 10 members of the council, connected with the government. Their job is to bring order to everything that goes on in the world of magic" Mira ****explained as she drew a diagram out for it.**

"I like the colors it used" Levy said randomly. "Yeah" All the girls said as they thought about it. "Like cotton candy" Cana said thinking. Natsu's ears perked up as always at the mention of food. "Cotton candy? Where?" he asked turning his head side to side in search. "No where!" Master sighs. Yeah, this was his guild alright.

**"And on the chance that a wizard commits a crime, they pass judgement on them" Mira explains as the diagram fades into a mansion that had a sign that said "Era" on it. It also showed the people inside the mansion with a blue circle under them.**

Erza stopped to think about one of them. One that looked exactly like someone from her childhood.

**"Then below them are the organization of guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues" Mira continued to explain.**

"That name needs... I don't know... something more?" Gildarts said. "Something more?" Master questions. "Yeah! It needs to be... more unique! Yeah, that's it" he whispered the last part. "Yeah, yeah" everyone agreed. "Hmmm... I bring it up at the meeting" Master said. Everyone cheered in joy.

**The Master was shown turning around. "They circulate the decrees of the council, smooth out communication between the guilds in some area, and keep us unified" she said as ****the screen zoned out. The the Master is placed into a picture with the other masters of other guilds in front of a building.**

"Wow. They all ave a unique compliment" Erza said. She has never seen them all together, but now that she has, they look like a bunch of weird people going to a convention or something.

**"It's a pretty tough job" Mira said as the screen showed her and Lucy near the request board again.**

The guild members got a feeling that the Master was staring at them. "Uhhh... thanks for all you do Master" Mira said. He smiles. "Thanks" everyone repeats. He nods to say that that was what he had wanted.

**"I had no idea that the guilds were connected like that" Lucy says. Mira turns toward Lucy and says "Keeping the guilds in alliance is very important"**

"That's true. It's very bad if one guild attacks another" Master said. "Watch a guild attack us..." Jet whispers to Droy, who stiffens at the thought. "I hope not" he whispers back.

**"If you're not careful..." Mira was cut off as a fire came on the screen and Natsu was shown with a smirk. His finger was lit as he said "Those dark guys are coming!"**

"Huh?" Everyone said, thinking they missed something.

**Lucy appeared on screen looking a bit scared.**

"I'm not scary, am I?" Natsu asks, suddenly thinking that Lucy was scared of him. "You are when you get serious" Romeo states, with everyone nodding behind him. Natsu smiles. "Well, that's when I want to be scary!"

**Natsu starts laughing. "Gotcha!" he cries. "Don't scare me like that!" Lucy yells angrily. "It's true though. Those 'dark guys' really exist. Dark guilds" Mira says.**

Everyone's mood goes down.

**"Meaning, guilds that don't belong to the league" Mira explains. "Those guys sometimes have their hands in illegal, villainous activities"**

"As applied by the name" Cana says.

**"Anyway, hurry up and pick a job" Natsu says with his hands behind his head and smiling.  
><strong>

"How can you be so laid-back after listening to that?" Gray asked. "Because I can!" Natsu replies. "That makes no sense!" "Yes it does!" "Are you fighting?!" Erza asked warningly. "No!" They both aster quickly.

**"And who are you to tell me that, anyway?" Lucy asks, glaring at Natsu.**

"Your partner" Natsu answers at the screen.

**"'Cause we're a team, right?" Natsu asks smiling. Happy slowly comes on screen saying "We picked the last job ourselves, remember?"**

"How can she not?" Mira asks fondly.

**"This time it's your turn, Lucy" Happy says.**

All the girls coo at their thoughtfulness while the guys pretended to puke behind the girls' backs, but failed miserably and caused all of them to get hit.

**"You've got to be kidding me. Our team is history, obviously" Lucy says as she crosses her arms.**

"Huh?" Natsu asks as his head snaps up toward the screen. "Why?" he asks.

**"You'd didn't care as long as it was some blonde girl, remember?" Lucy asks as she remembers the people she encountered on the job.**

"That's not true" Natsu pouted.

**Natsu's hands go down as he frowns. "That's not the only reason" he says.**

"But it is a reason?" Gray asks. "No!" Natsu snaps at him. Gray holds his hands up in surrender, feeling like this wasn't the time to fight with Natsu.

**"I chose you, Lucy... because you're cool!" Natsu grinned at her. Lucy looks at him suspiciously. "What?" Gray asks.**

"You better not ruin this!" Natsu shouts pointing at Gray. "Hey! You don't know what I was going to say" Gray argues back. "And we never will if you two don't SHUT UP!" Erza cut in.

**"No need to lock it down now. You'll get more team requests than you can stomach soon!" Gray says.**

Natsu glares at Gray. "You better not ask her to be on your team" he says angrily before turning away. Gray raises an eyebrow.

**"Gray, your clothes" Cana says as she sips from a beer mug. Gray screams in surprise. "Shuddap" Natsu says. Gray's face turns into a scowl.**

"Oh! It's going to start again" Master groaned.

**Natsu and Gray head butt as metaphorical fires were behind them. "Did you just tell me to shuddap, you flamer!" Gray said. "'Cause your blabbin's pissin' me off, prone star!" Natsu said back angrily.**

Gray's jaw dropped as Natsu smirked. "Why didn't I think of that before, prone star?" Natsu asks Gray. "Because you're stupid" Gray answers. Natsu glares.

**"Birdbrain!" Gray called Natsu. "Slippery bastard!" Natsu called Gray. "Get outta my face!" "You stink!" "Here the go again" Happy says with their fight behind him. "Lucy, how about the two of us form the team of love?" a male asks.**

"Alright! Who's trying to take my team mate?" Natsu asks angrily as he stands up. "Natsu, calm down. She won't say yes." Mira says, looking at Loke who was whistling innocently.

**Loke was shown with his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Tonight. Just the two of us" he said.**

Natsu glared at Loke. "She's my partner" Natsu snaps. Loke quickly nods, not wanting to get the dragon slayer riled up.

**"You really are beautiful" Loke says while pushing up his glasses.**

Natsu glares as Loke sweats. "Stop saying stupid things, future me" he whispers.

**"I must gaze at you through sunglasses. If I took them off, I'd go blind for sure" Loke said as his blue eye was shown. Lucy's reflecting was shown as she sarcastically said "Sounds like a plan"**

Unfortunately, Natsu missed the sarcastic tone. "WHAT?" He roared, glaring at Loke. Lucy's supposed to be on his team! "She said it as a joke" Loke defended himself, hoping Natsu wouldn't attack him. "If you don't believe me, just continue watching!" he said quickly. Natsu still glared but turned toward the screen.

**Her keys were shown shinning. Loke cowered away. "W-Wait... You're a Celestial Wizard?" Loke asks scared. "Huh?" Lucy asks confused.**

"Why are you scared of Celestial wizards?" Cana asks. "You'll probably find out" Loke told her. She nods suspiciously.

**Happy appeared on screen eating a fish as he said "Yeah. She's got, like, a cow and a crab." Loke screamed in horror. "Fate, what cruel tricks you play on me!" he yelled dramatically.**

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot, which he was for that.

**"I'm sorry! We're going to end it here for now!" Loke cried, running away.**

Everyone looked at him confused. "Loke just... ran from... a... girl?" Master finally gets out. "That's so unlike him" Mira says. Eveyone agrees. Loke just quietly sits there, waiting for everyone to come out of their shock.

**"Did we start something in the first place?" Lucy asks confused. The screen zones in on Mira and Lucy. "Loke has issues with Celestial Wizards" Mira explains happily. "There's a rumor that he had some women trouble a while back"  
><strong>

"Why do you look happy when you say it?" Loke asks. "Because it's funny" Natsu answers for Mira. Loke glares at him.

**"Oh, figures..." Lucy sighs. Natsu runs into Lucy taking her down. "Could you guys give it a rest" Lucy says angrily from beneath Natsu as Gray stood with his fist out from punching Natsu.  
><strong>

Mira smiles, taking this a wrong way, just like the other times. She just can't help it, can she?

**"He picked this fight! You think I'm not gonna pay him back?" Gray asks. "Then put on some clothes" Cana told Gray. Gray jumps in surprise. Natsu stands up with fire behind him. "You're the on who provoked me, droopy eyes!" Natsu says with a glare.**

"You provoked each other!" Erza said as she hit them both on the head.

**"When exactly did I provoke you, squinty eyes!" Gray says with metaphorical fire behind him. They head but and Natsu calls Gray "Talking underpants!" "Dimwit!" Gray said. Cana was in the background drinking down a barrel of beer.**

"I like how Cana's just in the back chugging beer and not giving a care in the world about the two fighting in front of her" Makao tells Wakaba, who agrees with him.

**"It's third-grader time" Lucy says watching the fight. Happy appears saying "Same as always." The guild was shown laughing at the ice mage and the fire dragon slayer fighting. Lucy smiles at them. Loke then comes smashing the door open as he shouts "We've got trouble!"**

"What?" Master asks sharply. Everyone had become quiet, thinking it was something dangerous.

**Everyone was quiet, looking at the door where Loke was. He paused and looked down. "Erza's back!" he said lowly. Everyone looked at him scared.**

Erza raised an eyebrow at everyone, who just nervously laugh it off.

**Natsu and Gray pause their fight and look on scared.**

Erza glared at them remembering what they said in the last episode.

**"Erza-san... Natsu mention her before." Lucy says. "I think it'd be correct to call her the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail right now" Mira said.**

Erza glances at Mira with a thankful look. Mira smiles back at her. "What about yourself, Mira?" Natsu asks. "I don't fight anymore" she said sadly.

**Heavy foot steps were heard. "It's Erza" Laki said. Everyone was frozen. "That's Erza's footsteps." Wakaba says. "Erza's comin' back!" Makao says in shock.**

"Are you really that shocked that I'm coming back?" Erza asked. Everyone shakes their head no. She smiles. "I'm glad"

**"With this kind of reaction, Erza-san really must be an amazing wizard" Lcuy said.**

Erza smiles, glad she didn't have the wrong idea of her.

**The giant breathing fire and destroying a town while the villagers ran away was shown again.**

Erza glares. "You just had to plant that in her head, didn't you?" Erza yelled at Natsu, Happy, and Gray. They all ran away from her, to the opposite end of the guild, where Master was. "Protect us?" They ask him. Master looks at Erza and then back at them. "I can try" was all he said.

**"Scary!" Lucy said. A pair of black boots were shown taking steps into the guild. A shadow of Erza walking in carrying something was shown. Lucy squints, before her eyes widen. A giant horn was placed down by the red head as she said "I have returned"**

"That's a great entrance" Cana said. "Thanks" Erza replies.

**"Is Master here?" she asks.**

Everyone turns toward her. "You never ask for me after returning from a job. I wonder what's happening..." Master said.

**"S-She's pretty" Lucy says.**

Erza blushes. "Thanks" she says to the Lucy on screen, since she wasn't their personally to thank.

**"Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting" Mira explained with a smile. "I see" Erza said. "Erza-san, what is that giant thing?" a guild member asks. "The horn of the monster I defeated" Erza answers.**

Everyone's jaw dropped. "BIG" Everyone shouted in shock. Erza smiles proudly.

**"Tha locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir" Erza said staring at the member. "Got a problem with it?" she asked with a glare. "No, not at all" the member and the person standing next to him yelled.**

Everyone snickered at their unfortunate frightening experience.

**"Think she knows about the incident on Mt. Hakobe?" Cana asks Makao as she drinks. "C-Crap, I'm dead meat" Makao says.**

Erza glances at him. "I'm sorry if I do yell at you for it. I shouldn't because I don't know the full story. Anyone could get overwhelmed by 20 Vulcans" she said. Makao stares in shock but manages to nod at her that it's ok.

**"She's quite different than what I'd imagined" Lucy said.**

"I would hope so" Erza said.

**Erza glared at everyone as she called out "All of you!" Everyone looked up and payed attention. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!"**

Everyone looks scared, thinking of what Erza could do to them.

**"Cana!" Erza calls out and cana stops drinking. "How dare you drink in such an undignified manner!" Erza said. "Visitar" "Yes?" he asks. "Take your dancing outside" Erza commands. "Wakaba"**

Wakaba stiffens and his eyes widen. "Damn, she's calling me out on something" he whispers.

**"You're dropping ash on the table. Nab!" Nab freezes by the request board. "Just hesitating in from of the request Board as usual?" she asks.**

"You shouldn't even ask" Natsu says. Nab just smiles sheepishly.

**"Take a job! Makao!" she says and he cringes. She sighs. Makao pops up in a bubble saying "Say something, damn it!" "Man, you all give me such trouble" Erza said putting a hand to her head and shaking her head. "I'll let it slide today without saying anything"**

"But she had sa-" Natsu was cut off when Gray put his hand over his mouth. "Do you wanna die Flame-brain" Gray asks him. He shakes his head but glares at him for the nickname.

**"It seemed like she said plenty already..." Lucy whispers to Mira. "Is she like a disciplinary committee or something?" Lucy asks.**

"No, because she didn't say anything to Gray or Natsu" Makao said. "Oh! That's right!" Natsu said and cheers for the accomplishment. Everyone was in shock that that happened.

**Happy pops up saying "That'd be Erza." "Well, she has a sharp tongue, but she looks human enough" Lucy says.**

"Wow. Thanks" Erza said sarcastically.

**"Is she really all that scary?" Lucy asks as Erza is show.**

Gray and Natsu nod their heads cowering away from the glaring Erza.

**"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asks.**

"And there it is!" Makao says. Natsu and Gray freeze at the horror of Erza calling them.

**"Aye!" Happy said as Natsu and Gray are shown with their arms around each others shoulders and hands clasped in a hand shake.**

"Way to pretend" Happy whispers to Natsu. "Shut up" Natsu whispers back.

**"Hey Erza. The both of us are getting along great today, as always!" Gray says. "Aye!" Natsu squeaks out.**

"So fake" everyone sweat-drops.

**"Natsu's acting like Happy!" Lucy calls out with wide eyes.**

"That is strange to someone who knows Natsu" Levy said. Everyone agrees.

**"I see. Well, even the best of friends fight at times" Erza said with crossed arms. "But I like it most seeing the two of you get along"**

"Uhhh... Is that even possible?" Wakaba asks. Romeo nods saying "I've seen it once, when Erza ordered it." That clicked with everyone. It's possible with Erza.

**"Um, best friends is a little..." Gray started. "Aye..." Natsu said again. "I've never seen Natsu like this!" Lucy said surprised.**

"Always a surprise to see" Levy said, remembering when she first saw it.

**"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before and was beat to a pulp" Mira said. "You mean Natsu?" Lucy asks in shock.  
><strong>

"See! Lucy thinks I could beta Erza" Natsu cheers. "But you can't and she'll soon learn that" Erza said glaring at him. He pouts.

**"And Gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking about naked" Makao said with a fond smile.**

"God, that was a surprise in the morning" Erza said. Gray glared at Makao for bringing it up.

**"When Loke courted Erza, she beat him to a pulp" Cana said.**

"Wow. You beat everyone to a pulp" Levy told Erza. Erza just shrugs.

**Erza was shown punching Loke. "He reaped what he sowed, though" Cana said. Loke popped up on screen with a thumbs up as Lucy said "Oh, so she's like that"**

"Like what?" Erza asks. "Crazy strong" Loke answers before Gray or Natsu could answer with something stupid. She nods with content.

**"Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask" Erza said.**

"Woder what the favor is..." Master said.

**They gasp and straighten up, knowing that Erza was being serious. "I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself" Erza said.**

"Huh?" Everyone asked, confused.

**Inspirational music played in the background. "I want the two of you to lend me your power" Erza said determinedly. "Will you come with me?"**

Cana spit out her beer. Master choked on air in shock. Everyone else gasped in shock. "Natsu... Gray... on a job... with Erza... all together?" Master asked. His spirit kept out of his body. "Master!" Mira, being the first to come back shouted. No one else spoke as Mira helped the Master come to. "Well, that was shocking" Master said when he was back to normal. "You can say that again" Makao said. "Well, th-" "I didn't mean it literally!" Makao shouted at the Master. "Fine" Master mumbles.

**Natsu and Gray look at each other. "What's this mean?" Lucy asks. "Erza asked the two of them for help?" another guild member asks. "This has never happened before.." someone else says.**

"It's too shocking to believe!" Happy says. Everyone nods slowly, still in shock. They were just able to watch the viewing.

**"We're leaving tomorrow morning" Erza commanded. "Make ****preparations." Natsu and Gray were shown glaring at each other. "Make a team..." Gray started to think as his face was shown. Then it showed Natsu's face as he thinks "...with him?" **

"I don't want to be on a team with him!" Natsu whined as he pointed at Gray. "Just suck it up!" Erza told him glaring. "B-But-" Erza cut him off as she glared. "I said to _suck it up_" Erza said dangerously low. Natsu nods and stops talking to save himself.

**"Erza, Natsu, and Gray... I never would have imagined it before..." Mira said. **

"I don't think anyone has" Makao says. No one denies this.

**Lucy looks at Mira as Mira says "But this might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team!" **

"Ultimate team? More like the team that will destroy the most buildings" Laxus says. "Shut up!" Erza, Natsu, and Gray yell at him. He just shrugs. "I just pointed out the obvious." As Laxus said this, Master slowly died inside thinking about what was going to happen if they teamed up.

**Natsu, Gray, and Erza were shown posing as Fairy Tail's sigh appeared behind them. They all looked intense. Happy and Plue were shown sitting inside a building as Happy turned and said "And then..." **

"I like that one!" Happy cheers. "But not the other one?" Natsu asks. Happy shakes his head. "No! Only this one!" Happy clarifies.

**A train station was shown. In the bottom left, there was a sign that the narrator read, which said "Magnolia Station" **

Natsu's cheeks puffed out from just thinking about it. "Don't get sick from thinking about it!" Happy shouts in surprise. "Can't... help... it..." Natsu mumbles out.

**Natsu screams. He is shown with fire behind him and a glare on his face. "Why'd I have to be stuck with _you_?" Natsu asked. **

"Erza not there" everyone said at once. Erza smiles sweetly at them. "You shouldn't be fighting in public" she says as she twitches. Natsu and Gray cower away as they shout "We get it! We get it!"

**Then Gray was shown with fire behind him and glaring as he said "That's my line! If Erza wants help, I can handle that by myself!" "Then go by yourself! I don't even want to go!****" Natsu shouts as they head butt. The people around the station stared at them. **

"Now people are going to get the wrong idea of Fairy Tail" Master groaned. Laxus got a little angry hearing that. He grits his teeth and becomes tense. His team looks at him worriedly.

**"Then stay home, and get beaten up by Erza afterwards!" Gray shouts back. "And why do you always walk around with that bedroll?" Gray asks as Happy and Lucy are shown. "Pretend we don't know them" Lucy says. **

"We try, but it doesn't work" Cana sighs. Everyone agrees. "Wow guys. Feeling the love" Natsu says sarcastically. "Can't get enough of it" Gray continues.

**"So I have something to sleep on, duh!" Natsu answers. Happy questions Lucy at the same time asking "Why are you here, Lucy?" **

"Yeah, why is she there? Not that I have a problem with it" Erza said. Everyone shrugs not understanding it either.

**"Because Mira-san said..." Lucy started as a flashback started. Lucy was shown sitting at the bar with Mira about to go serve beer. "Those two are totally going to fight when Erza isn't looking" Mira said. **

Erza glares at '_those_' two.

**"So please stop them, okay?" Mira asks. "Me?" Lucy asks in surprise. It goes back o the train station. "You're not stopping them" Happy says. **

"Way to point out the obvious" Cana said as she took a sip of her beer.

**"But..." Lucy held out. "I apologize. Were you waiting?" Erza's voice was heard asking. **

"Now they've done it" Makao snickers. Natsu and Gray glare at him.

**Natsu and Gray freeze in fear as Lucy turns and smiles. "Erza-san!" Lucy shouts in joy. Lucy then turns grey in shock. Erza is shown walking. "Nice packing" Happy says. The screen zones out to show Erza pulling a big carriage of suitcases. **

"Too much!" Everyone shouts at once. Erza pouts. "No it's not" she says. Everyone was too afraid to contradict her. All except Natsu, who was punched in the face for doing it.

**"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy shouts in shock. "Let's get along together today!" Gray says. "Aye, sir!" Natsu says. They were acting all buddy- buddy and dancing in front of them. Lucy''s jaw dropped. **

"Too bad Lucy had to go with them. She's the only sane one there" Wakaba says lowly to Makao. Luckily, Erza, Natsu, and Gray didn't hear what he said.

**"And here comes Happy #2!" Lucy says blandly. **

They all laugh at Lucy's naming sense.

**"Yes. Getting along is the best" Erza said with a smile. "And you are?" Erza asks. **

Everyone looks in shock. "I have't met her yet?" Erza asks sadly. "You're about to" Mira reminds her. "Yeah" she said smiling softly.

**"I believe you were at Fairy Tail yesterday." Erza continued. "I'm the new recruit, Lucy" Lucy said hugging Plue. Gray and Natsu were glaring at each other behind Erza's back. **

Erza glared at them. "Don't fight behind my back" she hissed at them. They nod quickly.

**"Mira-san asked that I come along with you" Lucy explains. "Thanks for having me!" "I am Erza. Glad to have you on board" Erza introduced herself. "Oh, so _you're_ Lucy?" Erza asked. **

"Huh? Why would I ask that?" Erza asked. "Maybe you heard of her" Levy said thinking. "I guess that makes sense" Erza nodded.

**Erza sharply turns her head to see Natsu and Gray quickly revert back to the way they were before. She turns back around and Gray and Natsu start to fight again. "You're the one who defeated the guerrilla mercenaries with just on finger, yes?" Erza asks. **

"That rumor was exaggerated" Natsu said. Everyone else had the jaws down in shock at it.

**Lucy jumped in surprise when she heard Erza say this. "You have my thanks for offering to help" Erza said.  
><strong>

"More like force to, but you know, same thing" Jet said sarcastically. Droy shakes his head at this.

**"I'll be counting on you" Erza says. She turns again and Gray and Natsu stop fighting and pretend to be best friends again. "G-Glad to be of service" Lucy says shaking as she though "That's quite different from what actually happened" **

"Way different" Cana said.

**"Erza, I have one condition for coming along" Natsu said boldly. **

Everyone looked at Natsu like he had a death wish.

**"Hey!" Gray said in shock at what Natsu was saying. "What? Tell me" Erza said. **

Everyone stared in shock that Erza wasn't saying no.

**Natsu smirks and makes a fist. "When we get back, fight me!" **

"Nothing from the usual" Gildarts says, relieved that nothing bad was going to happen. "Hey! I just want to get stronger!" Natsu argued. "And you will" Gildarts said quietly. So quietly that no one heard him.

**Lucy and Happy gasp. Gray puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder and says "Hey, think it over! You have a death wish?" "It won't go the same as last time" Natsu said determinedly. **

"I bet 100 jewel it will!" Cana yelled out. No one took the bet. She pouted and asked "Why won't anyone take the bet?" "Because we know who would win" Makao explains. "Hey!" Natsu yells. "You don't know!"

**Natsu's face is shown with an evil smirk. "I'm good enough to beat you now!" Natsu says. Erza looks down and snorts. Then her back is shown. "It's true that you have improved. I am not confident by any means, however... Fine" Erza says. **

Natsu cheers in happiness. "I will so beat you this time!" Natsu shouts excitedly, pointing at Erza. She just smirks at him. "I'd like to see you try" she said.

**"I'll take you on" Erza says as she looks up, her hair covering an eye. "All right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu screams as his head bursts on fire. Fire goes over the screen as it skips over some time. **

"I can't wait" Natsu said bouncing up and down. "Too bad you have to" Gray snickered at him. Natsu glares at Gray.

**The train was shown going through a little village. Natsu is shown looking as if he was about to die. "Man, what a loser" Gray mutters. "This is how you get after picking a fight?" **

Natsu glares, but refrained from fighting Gray from the glare he received from Erza.

**"It happens every time, though. Must be tough on him" Lucy said sincerely. **

"Thanks Luce. Knew you would understand" Natsu cheered. Mira smiled at this.

**"You poor thing" Erza said. "Come, sit next to me" **

Natsu stares in horror. "W-What are y-you going to d-do?" Natsu stutters. "You'll see" Erza said mysteriously.

**"Aye!" Natsu chirps. "So you're telling me to move?" Lucy thought, staring in surprise. The outside is shown with a man and a boy, who was waving at the train, standing in the middle of sheep. Back inside, Lucy and Natsu had switched. **

Natsu gulped, a bad feeling coming to him.

**"I'll let you rest" Erza said, her arm around Natsu's shoulder. "Aye!" Natsu said miserably. Erza pulls back her arm and punches him in the stomach. He gasps and falls into Erza's lap. **

Natsu stares in shock. "That must have hurt" Wakaba said, thinking of the armored fist. Everyone nods in agreement.

**Gray turns and a sign appears on him that said "Pretending not to see." "This way it's a bit easier on him" Erza said, having knocked Natsu out. **

"How is that easier?" Everyone thought, but thought best not to question the requip mage.

**"No, she is definitely a bit weird" Lucy thought with a fake smile on her face. Gray turns back to ask "Erza, isn't it about time you told us?" **

"Oh! About the job" Levy said, having first been confused on what Gray meant.

**"What are we supposed to be doing?" Gray asks. There was a pause before Erza said "Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called 'Lullaby'" **

"What is Lullaby?" Erza asked. Levy gasped, finally guessing what it was. She wouldn't tell anyone though. It seems as though Master knew what it was too, because he looked just as surprised as Levy.

**Lucy looks on in shock as Gray and Happy both say "Lullaby?" surprised. "Then, those guys from before..." Lucy trails off. Erza's eyes set in a glare. **

"Oh! Now Erza really wants to know what's happening" Droy tells Jet. They both snicker, after seeing that Erza did not hear them.

**A guild inside a forest is shown. **

"Eisenwald" Erza said with a glare in her face. What were they doing?

**A sign said the guild name as the narrator said "The dark guild, Eisenwald" Members of the guild were shown walking down a hallway, while carrying the mages Natsu and Gray fought in the previous viewing. **

Natsu's eyes set in a glare. "I hate those guys" he mutters. Everyone rolls their eyes at him.

**"Seems we got a message from Kageyama. He finally got that 'item' we've been wanting." one of them said. **

Master looked angrily at the screen.

**A silhouette of a guy standing with a stick was shown. "Our time has finally come. This is our only chance to accomplish our objective." It zoned in on the guy's face. **

"I know who that is, but I can't name him" Erza said seriously. He was behind all this. She at least knew that.

**"Now, while those old geezer guild masters are having their regular meeting" he said. The screen fades to black. **

"Does that mean their after the masters?" Erza asked horrified. They can't let them attack the masters.

**The usual Happy dancing on a map with Fairy Tail on it appeared. Then the one where he was surrounded by dead fish appeared. "I see. So you also met some members of Eisenwald?" Erza asked as the train passed over a bridge. **

"Something bad is definitely going to happen" Levy said, looking at the screen intently.

**"Well, they did say something about a lullaby. There's no mistaking it." After Gray said this, the screen then showed them inside the train. "They were refugees from Eisenwald" Erza said. **

"So, they ran away?" Cana asked. Gildarts nodded. "I think so" he said.

**"I suspect they didn't want to follow the plan and were escaping" Erza continued. **

Gildarts smiled proudly because he was right.

**"So this plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray asked. "I would imagine so" Erza said. **

"Why am I still passed out?" Natsu asked pouting. "Because you're weak" Laxus teases him. Natsu glares. "Do you wanna go?" Natsu asked. Master stops them before they ca go on. "Let's continue! Don't fight!" he said.

**"That shadow that snatched them up was probably a member of Eisenwald's main force" Erza said. "They had to make a move to keep their plans from leaking" **

"That makes sense, but I wish they weren't a dark guild" Levy said worried. "Don't worry Levy! Fairy Tail will stop them" Droy says.

**"What could they be planning?" Lucy asks. **

"That's what I wanna know" Erza mutters. It was killing her that she didn't know.

**"I'll explain from the start. On the way back from my previous job..." Erza started to explain when a flashback starts. It showed a town as Erza said "At the town of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where wizards gather" Erza's stuff was shown outside. **

"Do you always bring that much stuff?" Cana asks, having never seen Erza leave for a job. Erza nods. "I bring what's necessary" Erza says. Everyone sweat-drops at that.

**"Hey, where's the booze?" A male asks. "Pipe down already!" "I can't stand it! We finally found the place Lullaby was hidden, but that damn seal!" A conversation was being held as Erza listened in. **

"Erza was eavesdropping!" Natsu yelled pointing. "It's sometimes necessary!" Erza yells at him. He snickers at her reaction, which angers her and causes Natsu to fly into a wall from her punch.

**"We don't have a damned clue!" "Keep your voice down!" another mage said. "It's nothing to get upset about. I'll handle the rest myself, so you go back to the guild" someone said. There was a group of four at a table. The one who said he'd handle everything stood up. "Koge-chan?" someone asks.  
><strong>

"So, it's something a single mage can handle?" Erza asks curiously.

**"You sure you'll be fine alone?" one of them asks. "Tell Eigor-san I'll be back with the lullaby in three days, tops" the one now named Kageyama said. **

"I thought it would take more than that long" Levy whispered, talking to herself.

**The screen flashed back to the train as Lucy asked "Lullaby... Like, a song to get children to sleep?" "And the seal he was talking about was thought to be quite a strong spell" Erza said. **

"And it'll only take him 3 days?" Romeo asked amazed. "I bet Natsu will be the one to take him down"

**"So they were also part of Eisenwald" Gray said putting it together. "Yes. But I foolishly didn't think of it at the time. Or the name Erigor" Erza said looking down. **

Erza gasps. "That was the guy before! The one before Hapy with the map and dead fish was one the screen!" Erza said, finally making the connection. "I wanna fight him!" Natsu said. "He sounds strong by the way you're reacting to his name." "He is. But I could take him, it would just take me a little longer than regular fights" Erza said.

**A hill was shown. "The top ace of the dark guild Eisenwald." Erza said as Erigor was shown standing at the top of the hill. "Erigor, who's nicknamed 'shinigami' since he only takes assassination requests"**

Everyone shudders. "That's disgusting!" the girls said horrified.

**"Assassinations?" Lucy asks. **

"Wait...does that mean they're targeting the masters to... kill them?" Natsu asked. Everyone was silent. "We'll find out" Mira said lowly, not wanting to anger Natsu too much right now.

**"Naturally assassination requests are banned by the council. But Eisenwald wanted money" Erza said as the guild was shown. "And so six years ago they were thrown out of the Wizard's Guild League" **

"So, is it a job or revenge?" Levy asked confused. Everyone thought about that one question.

**The members were shown running out of the guild. "However they don't listen to orders and have continued to operate" Erza said. Erigor was shown. Then it went back to Lucy and the others. Lucy had a puddle under here. "Maybe I should go home..." she said scared. **

"No! Don't let her!" Natsu said. "I wouldn't Erza said, smiling.

**"You're looking juicy all of a sudden" Happy told Lucy. "It's sweat!" Lucy says. Erza punches Natsu's head that was on her lap. "I was in error" she said. **

Natsu pouted. "Why would you punch me again?" he asks. "I probably wasn't paying attention to what I was doing" Erza said bluntly, not caring about what Natsu would take form that.

**"If I had noticed the name Erigor back then I would have forced them to suffer and made them tell me their plans!" Erza said angrily. **

"I wouldn't want to be them..." Wakaba said. Makao quietly agrees.

**Lucy pops up in a bubble saying "Scary!" "I see" Gray said. "Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby" Gray said, looking out the window. He looks back towards them then saying "And it's definitely something evil, so you want to stop them"  
><strong>

"No duh!" Natsu snapped at Gray. Gray glared. "I was clarifying some information!" Gray said back. They glared but didn't fight because of Erza. You know how she glares at them.

**"Yes" Erza says. "I do not feel as if I can oppose an entire guild in my own, and that is why I asked for your help." **

"I don't think it would have made a difference if Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were there or not..." Levy said.

**"We're heading straight into Eisenwald!" Erza said determinedly. "Sounds interesting" Gray said as he leans forward as Lucy cringes back. "Aye!" Happy agrees. "I wish I hadn't come..." Lucy groans. **

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Natsu said.

**"Lucy's juicy!" Happy says as they pass over another bridge. "It's sweat!" Lucy yells. The scree changes to a hand handing over money as a girl said "Come on, give me a discount!" **

"Lucy" everyone said as one, knowing it was her. "Finally off the death trap..." Natsu says smiling in relief.

**The train whistled. "By the way, what kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?" Lucy asks. "Please, just call me Erza" Erza says. "Erza's magic is really pretty" Happy says. "He opponent's blood goes everywhere!" **

"How can you say that so happily?" Natsu asks leaning away form Happy. He just smiles mysteriously.

**"That's pretty?" Lucy asks gloomily. Erza was shown eating strawberry cake. **

"Yum" Erza said staring at the cake. Mira smiles and hands her a piece of cake, just like the one on the screen. "Thanks Mira" Erza says smiling happily.

**"I think your magic is prettier than mine, Gray" Erza says. "Really?" Gray asks as he puts his fist on his palm and a blue magic circle appears. Steam flows out of his hands until he moves his hand and you see he made a Fairy Tail sign. **

"Pretty" All the girls said.

**It floats as Lucy looks on in joy. "Ice Magic" Gray says. The train goes through a town. "Oh, so _that's_ why you two don't get along? Because Natsu uses flames and you use ice?" Lucy asks. "Really?" Erza asks. **

"Never thought about that" Cana said. "It does make sense" Levy said, pondering it. Everyone agrees.

**"Whatever" Gray said. A train station was shown with the name on the bottom left and the narrator read "Onibus Station" "Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" Gray asks. **

"Just watch them get attacked or something stupid happen" Cana says. "Why do you say that?" Gildarts asks. "Well, Natsu's with them" she answers. Gidarts nods, understanding that. "Hey!" Natsu shouts, but is ignored.

**"I don't know. But I came here to find out" Erza said. Gray, Lucy, and Erza were walking as Happy rode on Erza's luggage. **

"Where am I?" Natsu asks. "Hmmm" Erza said. "You better not have left me on the train!" Natsu yells panic. "I'm sorry if I did" Erza said simply before turning away. Natsu pouts.

**"Sounds like a wild goose chase to me" Lucy says. "Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asks. **

"You just noticed?" Natsu asks. "At least I did!" Happy argues. Natsu visibly deflates.

**Natsu's face was shown about to throw up. Happy looks after the ****train and says "He departed" **

"It's happening again" Natsu groaned. This is horrible.

**Lucy , Gray, and Erza stare after in shock as Happy waves. "I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him!" Erza says. "What have I done?" Erza asks, turning around and looking down. "And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault." **

Natsu pouts. "I feel so neglected" he said. "I apologize" Erza tells him. "Yeah, it's fine" he says.

**"Please, would someone hit me?" Erza asks. **

Everyone stares at her. "Natsu would actually do it" Makao whispers.

**Lucy looks at her blandly as she said "Now, now..." It goes back to Natsu witting on the train miserably then. A guy walks up as he says "Oh? Fairy Tail?" **

"It's going to be someone who doesn't like the guild" Romeo predicted. "That _would_ happen to Natsu"

**"So you're a wizard in one of those legal guilds?" he asks. **

"So he's in an illegal guild? Watch him be form Eisenwald" Erza says, eyes narrowing.

**The guy from before, saying he would handle the seal, was leaning against a seat. "Man, I'm jealous" he said. Natsu looks up. A flash was shown on a black screen. He puts his foot on Natsu's face. **

"Think about this, man. Do you really want to anger Natsu?" Makao says. He knows how Natsu can get.

**"Legal guilds ain't all they're cracked up to be, Fairy!" the guy says. "Know what we call you guys? Flies! Yes, flies!" he answers his own question. Natsu's eyes narrows as he glares. Natsu lights his fists on fire as he stands up and the guy puts his foot down saying "Whoa there..." **

"That surprised him, I guess..." Levy said.

**"Why, you..." Natsu says angrily. His fists suddenly go out next. "Huh? What's with that magic?" the guy asks. "Now, this..." he starts. A purple magic circle appears under his feet and shadows fly out, punching Natsu. **

"If they weren't on a train, Natsu would have already beat him" Romeo said surely.

**Natsu lands on his back. "... is how you use magic" the guy finished. Natsu leans up as he says "That magic!" The guy laughs. Then sparks by the train wheels are shown. The train comes to a full stop. **

"Huh?" everyone asked confused.

**They both go flying across the train. A flute goes flying out of the guy's jacket. Erza is then shown holding an emergency brake for the train. **

"I knew you wouldn't make me go through hell too much!" Natsu cheers happily. Erza smiles. "You're welcome" she says.

**"Now look here, you can't just go pulling the emergency lever" a worker told Erza. Bells were ringing. "It's for my ally, please understand" Erza said. "It's going too far!" the worker said. **

"Don't get angry, Erza" Master chanted under his breath. Hopefully the worker would live.

**Lucy is shown smiling as Erza said "Please bring our luggage to the hotel" "Why me?" the worker asked. "All the people at Fairy Tail are like this, aren't they?" Lucy asks.  
><strong>

Bisca smiles and nods, remembering when she joined the guild.

**"Not me" Gray says after he undressed. "Then where are you clothes?" Lucy screams at him. "It stopped..." Natsu said as the flute was shown. **

"Is that part of Lullaby?" Erza asked. "No, it is Lullaby" Levy said. "What? How?" Natsu asks. "You'll find out" Levy sighs.

**"Huh, what's this?" Natsu asked. The guy gets frightened and asked "You saw it?" Natsu punches his fists together as he yells "That's enough out of you! You did a nice one on me back there!" He goes flying through a wall of fire. **

"It's always cool to see this" Romeo says in awe.

**Natsu goes toward him with a fist on fire as the guy puts up his arms in front of his face and yelled "Guard Shadow!" A lot of shadows appeared and the train car was shown exploding from the impact. **

"Wow. You always destroy things" Master said sadly. Yet another thing he would have to pay for.

**"Crap... Damn you..." the guy said. Natsu steps near him and says "High Punch!" "Uh, that emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly" an announcer said. **

Natsu groaned. "I better get off"

**"Crap! I'm outta here!" Natsu says. Natsu grabs his bag as the guy yells "Wait right there, you! You won't get away with hurting a member of Eisenwald!" **

"So he is from Eisenwald!" Erza said. Everyone glared at the screen.

**"So you're one of those Eisenwald guys? You talked a lot of trash about Fairy Tail. Let's finish this outside!" When natsu finished saying this, the train started to move. Natsu looks like he's about to puke. **

"Crap! I took too long!" Natsu said horrified. He couldn't believe he was that stupid!

**A magic care was shown driving along the train tracks. "A magic-driven four-wheeler. It consumes the magic of the driver to increase speed." the narrator said. Erza drove while Gray rode on top and Lucy was inside. **

"That looks like fun!" Romeo says excitedly. "Can I try one?" he asks Makao. "Maybe when you're older" Makao answers.

**"Natsu!" Lucy screams. Natsu jumps out of the window only to fly right into Gray. A loud bang is heard. **

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt" Mira said. "Stupid flame-brain!" Gray yelled. Natsu glares at him.

**Gray and Natsu both scream in pain. Erza stops the car. "Natsu, you okay?" Erza asks. **

"What about me?" Gray asks miserably.

**"Aye" Natsu says, still down from the hit. Once they recovered, they stood up. "That hurt, jerk!" Gray yells. "Shut up! You left me behind, huh?" Natsu yells back. "That we did. At least you're unhurt. Somehow..." Erza says and pulls Natsu against her chest armor. **

"That's gonna hurt too!" Natsu said panicked. "How come I'm the only one getting hurt so much?" he asked. "Because it's amusing" Erza answers. Natsu pouts.

**"That hurt! What do you mean, unhurt?" Natsu asks. "I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train." "Some weird guy?" Lucy asks. "The guy who grabbed those Happy-eaters in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something" Erza's eyes widen as he says this. **

"Something tells me he shouldn't have said that..." Makao says. "Thanks for the newsflash" Natsu snaps.

**Erza slaps Natsu as she shouts "You idiot!" Lucy gasps in surprise as Gray looks on blandly. "Eisenwald are the people we're after! How could you let him escape from under your nose?" Erza yells. **

"He didn't know, did he?" Mira said. Natsu shook his head. "I was passed out when she explained everything."

**"This is the first time I heard about it..." Natsu said. "I explained just a moment ago!" Erza said angrily. "Listen to people when they're talking to you!" "Um, that's because she knocked him unconscious" Lucy said. **

"See! Lucy knows why!" Natsu says happily. "Maybe she'll help me..." "I wouldn't count on it" Happy said.

**"She's totally amazing in so many different ways" Lucy says. **

"Is that a compliment?" Erza asks. "I think so..." Levy said, even she was unsure.

**"See" Gray says. That's Erza for you!" Happy says. Erza puts the magic bracelet back on her wrist. **

"Don't use up too much magic, Erza" Master warned. She nodded, hoping she didn't.

**"He was on that train, right?" she asks. "We'll go after him immediately!" "What was he like?" Gray asks. Natsu thinks back saying :Nothing stood out to me, really. Oh, yeah!" Natsu said as he remembered the flute. "He had this flute shaped like a skull. It was a skull with three eyes" **

"It's Lullaby" Levy whispered worriedly. Lullaby was an evil, ancient kind of magic.

**"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asks. "That' some bad taste there" Gray said. "Lucy, what's the matter?" Happy asks. "I know about that flute" she says. **

Levy and the Master gasp. They were thinking none of them would know about it.

**"Lullaby... The song of curse! Magic of death!" Lucy reveals. **

"What?" Everyone explodes.

**"What?" Erza asks. "Song of curse? You mean like, a magic song?" Gray asks. **

"Exactly" Levy says lowly. Everyone heard her though. "What kind of magic is that?" Mira asks, horrified.

**"I've only read about them in books, but one of the forbidden magics is the curse of death, right?" Lucy asks. "Right. A black-magic curse like that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon" Erza states lowly. **

"That's... scary" Mira whispers. Everyone nodded, agreeing with Mira.

**"Lullaby is eve worse!" Lucy says. **

"How can something be worse?" Wakaba asks. He was shushed since it seemed like Lucy was about to explain.

**Train riders were shown screaming in horror. Eisenwald was in front of them as Erigor said "This train is the property of Eisenwald." Thte station was shown as the narrator read "Kunugi Station" **

"That's the station after the one Natsu and the others got off" Levy realized. Everyone gasps. "They're so close" they said.

**Eisenwald and train workers were throwing off the luggage on the train. "Everyone off, drivers and luggage too!" Erigor said. "Resist and you forfeit your lives" **

"They better not hurt anyone" Natsu says angrily. He was going to hurt them so much. They're going after the masters and hijacking trains. That's all the more reason for him to hurt Erigor.

**The guy Natsu fought stepped off the train saying "Erigor-san" **

Natsu growled. "Hate that guy"

**"Kageyama" Erigor says. "I heard you'd be coming back on this train, but looking at the destruction... Did something happen?" **

"Natsu was there" everyone muttered. Natsu glared at everyone.

**"Let's talk about that later. First, here" Kageyama said, pulling out the flute. He laughs and says "I managed to lift the seal somehow" **

"Somehow? I get the feeling it wasn't an accident" Levy said, glaring at the screen.

**Other members gasp in amazement. "That's..." one of them says. "So this is the forbidden Lullaby?" Erigor asks. The flute was shown as he screen zones out. "This flute was originally nothing but a tool used for death curses..." **

Everyone shudders. "I really hope they get stopped before they use it" Cana says. Everyone nods.

**"But the great black wizard Zeref transformed it even further into a demon flute." sound waves were shown going into people's heads as they covered their ears. **

"That looks like a horrible thing to go through.

**"All those who hear the sound of this flute have the life sucked out of them. The mass-death curse magic, Lullaby" Erigor explains. All the people fall on the ground. **

Everyone shudders at the scene.

**The magic car jumps off the ground as Erza drives. It lands on rocks as Gray holds on tight on top. "You're going too fast, Erza!" Gray shouts. **

"Overdoing it, again" Master sighs lowly. Erza smiles softly at him. "I can't help it when people's lives are in danger" she tells him.

**"Even if it's you, don't underestimate the amount of magic it'll drain from you!" Gray yells. "We don't have that kind of time!" Erza yells back. "If Erigor gets his hands on that mass-death curse magic, then..." **

"Then what?" Natsu asks, a little frightened that Erza would say something horrible. "Just watch" Erza sighs.

**"There's no telling what he'd do!" Erza said. "Damn him... What's he after?" Erza thought. Erza fades as Erigor appears on screen smirking. "Let's begin! Start the operation!" Erigor shouts. The closing sons plays. **

"Well, that was interesting" Mira said. "We should continue" Erza said, still trying to figure everything out. Everyone agrees. "Well, then let's start." Master says, starting the next one.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all the other reviews! How'd I do on this episode?


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**OMG! You know those mini panic attacks you get when you think you deleted the chapter? Yeah, I got about 10 of those. Except, about 4 of them were real! You can imagine my annoyance, right? **

**Natsu d uzumaki: Thanks for reminding me about Gildarts. I changed around the first chapter to fit him in the story.:) Also, I'll try not to bash Lisanna, since I don't ****like those stories were Lisanna replaces Lucy or something like that either (no offense to those who write or read and enjoy the stories)**

**Anyway, here's the ****next chapter! Enjoy! Review! Fav! All that good stuff!**

They were about to start the next episode but Loke suddenly shouts "WAIT!" Everyone turns to him to see what was wrong. "I completely forgot about the bet I won with Elfman" he says. Elfman gulps. "So this episode is the one were I get to tell you what to do!" Loke said happily "Damn it! I was hoping you wouldn't remember" Elfman said disheartedly. Loke just shrugs at him smiling. "Time to start" Master says, playing the next tape.

**"Last time on Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as Lucy was shown shocked at the luggage Erza had. Natsu and Gray popped up dancing. They were shown on the train as Erza said "Eisenwald is plotting something." Erigor was shown smirking and sais "Shinigami Erigor, the 'Death God'" Natsu was shown having his fight with Kageyama. "Some fly from a legal guild!" Kageyama said. **

"At least our guild is legal, unlike theirs" Levy mumbled. All of them agreed, a little offended that Kageyama said that.

**The flute was shown rolling onto the ground. The magic car was shown trailing the train as Lucy said "I know that flute! It's the flute of curse, Lullaby!" **

"Gray's a man for riding onto of the car!" Elfman said. "Elfman, don't say man for tho showing" Loke said smirking. The rest of the guild snickered, knowing that might be impossible for Elfman. Elfman nodded sadly, already having the urge to shout "MAN!"

**"We're going to stop them!" Erza shouted as the car jumped off a hill and landed on rocks, bouncing up and down. Then the screen faded black. **

**Mira smiled. "That recap helps a lot" Everyone agreed. **

A town was shown. A sign that has the name of the town popped up and the narrator said "The town of Clover, where the Guildmaster League is holding their regular meeting." A large building is shown.

"Where I'll be going soon" Master said. Everyone groans. "Can't you cancel it?" Natsu asks. Master shook his head while saying "I don't have the authority." "But you're a guild master." Natsu argued, not quite getting it. "That doesn't mean I can make the others cancel it because it would inconvenience me." the Master said. "We need a good reason to cancel it." "Isn't learning the future important?" Natsu asks. Master nods but says "We don't want everyone learning about this though" Natsu nods, understanding at least that part.

**"Makarov, deary, it sure must be nice to have all your little wizardies so pepped up!" A bald man wearing a pink dress with wings on the back said. The picture freezes to show the man in front of a guild mark while the narrator said "The master of the Blue Pegasus guild, Bob" **

Gray shivers. "That guy gives me the creeps." he says. "That's because he focuses on you whenever you are there" Makao laughs.

**"FYI, a man" the narrator says. **

"Are you sure?" Bisca asks, having never met the man. Everyone who had met him nodded, confirming the narrator's statement.

**"Ooh, I heard that you guys gave some aristocrat a thrashing" Bob said. "Oh, that was my new recruit, Lucy." Makarov said. **

"Don't forget Happy and I!" Natsu snapped. "Ooops" the Master said. Natsu pouted.

**"She's great! What a boyoyoing figure she's got!" Makarov said. **

"Don't turn into Everlue!" Almost everyone shouted. Mira was the only one who didn't, and looked surprised about it. "I'm surprised no one commented on the perverted statement Master made" she said. "It was expected" Levy said, everyone agreeing with her. Master just laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

**"Stop it, you flirt!" Bob said, covering his eyes with his hands. "Is this something to be laughing about, Makarov?" a deep voice asked. Makarov turns around. The screen froze on a picture of a guy eating a shish-kebob. "The master of the Quatro Cerberus guild, Goldmine" the narrator said. **

"He looks weird" Levy said. "He is" Erza said, having be one of the only ones in the guild to have met him.

**"Yeah, it's great they're energetic, but they go way overboard. There are people on the council who're worried Fairy Tail's gonna crush an entire city one day, you know" Goldmine said. **

Everyone looks at Natsu, Erza, and Gray thinking about how they are going to go on a job together. The Master was already dreading what was going to happen.

**Makarov laughs and says "I'd like to be crushed...by Lucy's body, that is!" **

All the girls glare at the master. "Is that what you always do at the meetings?" Mira asked angrily. Master shakes his head fast and cowers away.

**"Now that's not proper! Don't go laying hands on your own little wizardies!" Bob said. "Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" A blue bird came flying in saying. "A letter from Ms. Mirajane." "Thanks" Makarov says. "Your welcome" the bird responds. **

"Look! Happy can be friends with a talking bird!" Natsu said excitedly. "Yeah! A talking cat and a talking bird as friends! I can see it!" Elfman says. "Elfman. Don't be an idiot like Natsu. And go get me a drink!" Loke said, lounging in a chair. Elfman grumbles but does as he's told.

**Master Makarov draws a circle around the Fairy Tail stamp and a magic circle appears. A hologram of Mirajane appears. "Master, hard at work at your regular meeting, yes?" she asks. **

Erza glares angrily. "Their meetings shouldn't be regular!" she snaps.

**"What do you think? This here's ****our poster-girl!" Makarov shouted, showing the other guild masters. "Quite a looker, eh?" All the others "ohhh" at it. "Oh, my..." Bob said. "Little Mirajane, huh? She sure looks like she's grown up..." Goldmine said. "Actually, something wonderful happened while you were gone" Mira said while smiling. **

Master groaned. "This is when I find out about the job" he says.

**"Amazingly, Natsu, Gray, and Erza formed a team!" she says happily. Master was shown shaking in horror. "I think this is the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail. I figured I should report this, so I wrote you a letter."**

"Thanks for warning me!" Master said. He still didn't like the idea.

**Makarov made a few incomprehensible noises. "Talk to you later!" Mira said as the letter ended. "Oh, my..." Bob said. "It seems those worries might actually come to pass, oy..." Goldmine said. **

"They will" Master said in horror. Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked on in annoyance as everyone agreed.

**Makarov falls onto the table in shock. He looked almost dead as he twitched. "What the heck?" he asked. "Those guys might actually be able to destroy an entire city!" **

Everyon laughed. "I don't think we'll do that much damage..." Erza said. "You have Natsu and Gray with you" Loke pointed out. Natsu and Gray glared as Erza nodded, seeing his point.

**"The regular meeting's over today, and I'm returning tomorrow, but... Please let nothing happen until then, I'm begin you!" Master pleaded. **

"A little late" Makao said, thinking about the train car Natsu has destroyed.

**Erza was shown driving the magic car with Gray on top. It zoned in on Erza's determined face. Then the title page appeared with the Fairy Tail insignia in the background. "Fairies in the Wind" Happy read the title. **

"Oh, that title is weird" Levy commented. "I have no idea what that means"

**A train station was shown with the name written on the bottom of the screen. "Kunugi station" the narrator read. "This guy with a giant sickle barged on board all of a sudden!" someone said. Part of the army stood in front of ****the station. "I know them! They're those bastards from the dark guild that hangs around this area!" Someone shouted. **

"I think most knew that" Loke said. "Although, maybe not Natsu" "HEY" Natsu shouts. Elfman snickers. "Elfman. Get me some chicken wings" Loke commands, pointing to the kitchen. Elfman sulks as he drags his feet to the kitchen. Mira goes to help cook.

**The magic car was shown on a cliff before it zones in on it with Lucy and Happy sticking their heads out of the window. "I could understand getting on a cart or a oat, but a train?" Lucy asks. **

"That is odd" Master admits, thinking about it.

**"Yup! What's the benefit of escaping on a train that can only run on rails?" Happy asks. **

Elfman and Mira walk back into the room. "Your chicken wings are cooking. There's a beeper that will ring when they're ready" Mira explains. Loke nods.

**"It's fast, however" Erza said. **

"Good point" Master said, rubbing his chin in thought.

**Natsu was shown leaning his head on the seat. "Those guys from Eisenwald must be in a big hurry for some reason then, you think?" Gray asks, sitting next to the almost puking Natsu but not caring. "Why'd you strip?" Lucy asks in shock and anger.  
><strong>

"She should be use to it by now" Gray says, turning his head. All the guild members nod, agreeing with him on that one.

**"Well, look at that..." Gray says in wonder. **

"It's a little disgusting that you never notice yourself" Cana says. Gray smiles. "But you notice a lot" he says. Cana drops her beer in shock. She turns to Gray and simply says "You disgust me!" Gray's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "So cold" he mutters.

**"But the army's already on the move..." Lucy says as the army is shown. It shows the car again. "Isn't it only a matter of time until they're caught?" "That would be nice, if it happens" Erza said. **

"I _wish_ that would happen" Master said, afraid of the damage Natsu, Erza, and Gray will cause.

**Erza started the car and drove off. A train was shown traveling at a high speed. There was a slash on a black screen before it shows Erigor cutting a train seat in half with his staff. Kageyama looks up in fright. **

"Are they turning against him?" Natsu asked confused. No one had a great explanation so all they did was shrug at him.

**"A fly from Fairy Tail? So you let him see the Lullaby flute and get away without saying a thing? Yeah, Kageyama?" Erigor asks angrily. **

Everyone stares at Natsu. Natsu pouts at the stares and says "His fault for attacking me"

**"It's not like our plan is blown! And even if he did notice, it's not like anyone could stop us now, right?" Kageyama says in fear. **

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail" Erza said frighteningly. Everyone cowered away form her intensity.

**Erigor tsked and slams the point of his staff into the floor by Kageyama, who gasps in surprise. "It is important that we take extra precautions" Erigor says, his body covered in shadows. "We're going to put _that_ plan into action" "So, at Oshibana station..." Kageyama smirks. **

"Oshibana station..." Master trails off.

**Erigor smirks as he says "There's a forest the flies cannot be allowed to buzz around. Teach them all a lesson" **

"I don't like him calling us flies" Elfman says, crossing his arms.

**"Yeah!" All the guild members shouted in agreement. Erza is shown taking a sharp turn around a corner. "Erza, you're going too fast!" Gray shouts form the roof of the magic car. "Look, the SE plug is inflating!" **

Everyone gasps. Natsu looks at her with a scowl. "Don't overdue it" he said dangerously. She was part of his family, so why wouldn't he try to protect her. Erza smiles, glad all of them thought so highly of her. "Sure. Don't worry" Erza said, but thought differently in her mind. Everyone calmed down, but Natsu still looked at her with suspicion.

**"If we let that flute be played, a great number of innocent people will be victims! Just by hearing the sound, a person's life is stolen from them!" Erza replies. "What are we suss posed to d when we get there and you don't have any magical power left?" Gray argues. **

Erza smiles. "Simple. Natsu's there" she says. "Huh?" Gray asks, confused. "I'm sure you understand it better as we watch" she says. Natsu had missed the whole conversation because he was talking with Happy.

**"If that happens then I'll fight with a stick if I have to!" Erza says, smiling. **

"Wow, Erza" Romeo says. Erza just chuckles at him.

**"And you two are here, as well" Erza points out. The inside of the car was shown. "I have a feeling I should say something to you, Lucy" Happy said, looking like he was in deep thought. **

"Don't hurt yourself" Cana said jokingly. Happy pouts.

** "To me? What?" Lucy asks as Natsu is shown almost puking again. "I forgot. I just know it had something to do with you. Lucy..." Happy said. "Gonna hurl" Natsu said. **

"When are you not?" Happy asks.

**"That might be it!" Happy shouted as he popped up in a bubble. Lucy pops up and angrily says "As if!" Natsu is then show hanging halfway out of the car. "Wait, Natsu! You'll fall out!" Lucy shouted. **

"Aww. She cares" Most of the girls thought at the same time with a dreamy look on their faces. The guys stared at the girls, wondering what was wrong with them.

**"Let me off!" Natsu said. "Hmm, what was it...If it's not "Lucy, gonna barf,,," then...Lucy, weird..." Happy said, still trying to work through it. "Fish are yummy? Healthy? Weird... Weird... Weird..." Happy said. **

"Are you trying to say she's weird?" Levy asked. Happy shrugs saying "I have no clue"

**"Stop saying I'm weird already!" Lucy shouts. Erza was shown with a concerned face. "What's that?" she asked. A town was shown with smoke coming out of a building. A sign was at the bottom of the screen. "Oshibana station" the narrator read. **

"They're there..." Master said all ominously.

**"Please stand back! There has been a train derailment! We can't let you into the station!" An officer was show yelling this. "A train derailed? Really?" people were asking. "I hear rumors that some dangerous guys are holed up in the train station" someone said. **

"Well that person must have connections" Gildarts says. He was trying to lessen the heavy feeling that's been in the guild since Master's ominous statement.

**"Please stand back!" the officer yelled into a megaphone once again. Erza was shown putting her hand on his shoulder. "You! What's the situation inside?" Erza asked, or more like demanded. The officer turns toward her and asks "Who the heck are you-" Erza head buts him angrily. **

"Giver him time!" Everyone shouts. Erza laughs sheepishly and says "Whoops"

**She walks up to another one and asks "What's the situation inside?" again. When he doesn't answer immediately, she head buts him. **

Everyone chuckles. "Only Erza" some say fondly. Erza smiles sheepishly.

**"What's the situation inside?" Erza ask as Lucy looks on like she had expected it. "Guess she doesn't have use for people who don't answer promptly" Lucy says. **

"She gets me!" Erza shouts happily. Everyone laughs at her excitement.

**"Understand what Erza's like, now?" Gray asks. **

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Erza asks, as her eyes zoned in on Gray. Gray cringes and says "I'm sure it means nothing bad" lowly. Erza nods but keeps her eyes on him.

**"Why'd you strip?" Lucy asks him. She was carrying Natsu, who was still out from the motion sickness. "Eisenwald's inside!" Erza said proudly with the men she took down around her. "Let's go!" **

Mira sighs and says "And it starts." Master groans.

**"Right" Gray says. "Is this one my responsibility?" Lucy asks, strained. A sign points to Natsu as she says this that says "This one"**

"I don't like being called this one" Natsu pouts. Everyone laughs at him.

**"Yes" Natsu groans. Happy is shown looking behind him and saying "And then..." The inside of the station is shown. "An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned yet" Erza explained. They were shown running through a long hallway. **

"I'm surprised Lucy can keep up since she is also dragging Natsu" Gray said. Mira hits him in the back of the head. "You should be dragging him! Honestly, making a girl carry something heavy while you're there" Mira says angrily. "Why does he have to drag me? And don't call me 'something'! I am human!" Natsu shouts angrily. Everyone looks at him. "Are you?" They all asked. He pouts at them and nods.

**"It's likely that they engages Eisenwald in battle" Erza said. Lucy gasps in concern. The screen shows some men laying down in defeat. Lucy's face is shown in shock and horror. The men are shown laying down again. "They've been wiped out!" Happy shouts. **

"That's horrible" Mira says as she covers her mouth with a hand.

**"They were up against an entire guild. Every single one of them are wizards. An army platoon hardly stood a chance." Erza said as the ran through the hallways. Erza was shown with a determined face. A close up on a mouth laughing was shown. "I knew you'd come" he said, laughing. "You Fairy Tail Flies!" **

"Creepy" they all said and sweat dropped.

**The screen zones to show the guild members. There were a lot. Lucy was surprised but Gray and Erza stayed determined. "Look at how many there are!" Lucy says. "You fiend! So you're Erigor, I take it?" Erza asks as Erigor is shown. **

Everyone nods.

**Erigor smirks and laughs. Then the backs of Erza and Gray are shown as the faced off. Lucy was shown trying to shake Natsu awake. "Natsu, wake up! You've got work to do!" she shouted. **

"Too many transportations" Natsu groaned the reason he was still down.

**"Not a chance. Trains, 4-wheelers, Lucys... It's motion sickness times three!" Happy said. **

"Lucy's a transportation vehicle?" Gray asks. Natsu nods seriously.

**"So I'm transportation now?!" Lucy screams angrily as she imagines her head on vehicles. **

"Lucy's mind is weird" Happy says. Everyone agreed.

**Kageyama is shown as he gets angry. "You damn flies! It's your fault master Erigor got angry at me..." he spats. Natsu comes to as he says this. "That voice..." Natsu says. **

Mira pouts, sad that Lucy couldn't get him up but Kageyama could.

**"What are you scoundrels after? What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?" Erza asks angrily. "You don't know?" Erigor asks. He jumps off the window seal he was sitting on and floats in the air with the help of his magic. "What's here at the train station?" he asks. **

Everyone was confused. "What is there?" surprisingly Levy asks.

**"He flew!" Lucy said in surprise. Happy was wide eyed next to her. "It's Wind Magic!" Happy shouts. Erigor lands on top of a pole. "You plan o broadcasting the Lullaby?" Erza asks, first one to understand. **

"WHAT?" They all shout in panic. "We can't let that happen" Erza said, already determined to do something about that.

**Erigor laughs as the outside go the station is shown with people crowding it. "I wonder how many thousands of onlookers are gathered around here?" Erigor asks. The screen zones out to show the town. The station was smoking. "And if you increase the volume, it'll reverberate throughout the city. The melody of death, that is!" Erigor explains. **

Everyone was glaring at the idea.

**Erza was glaring at Erigor. "You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's lullaby?" she asks. "It's a purge. I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away." Erigor says, still on the pole. **

"Wow. He's really bitter" Bisca said.

**"Their sin is living without knowing that this world isn't just. And so..." Erigor says, and then his eyes open widely. "The Shinigami has come to punish them!" **

"Some deep anger right there" someone mutters. No one knew who did, but it caused some chuckles and snickers.

**"You're not going to get your rights back by doing something like this. And weren't you thrown out of the league because you did a ton of bad stuff?" Lucy says with her hands on her hips. **

"You tell him Lucy!" Natsu cheered, with everyone joining in.

**The screen zones in on Erigor as he says "Now that we've come this far, we don't want rights anymore. It's power! Those with power can wipe the past clean, and can rule the future."**

Master glared at the screen. "He needs to learn what is true and what is not" Master says. They all nodded in agreement.

**"You're a complete idiot, aren't you?" Lucy asks. **

Everyone cracks up. "She looks so serious as she says that" Elfman says through his laughter.

**"Too bad for you, flies" Kageyama says. He is kneeling on the ground with everyone else standing behind him. "You won't get to see the new dark age because you're heading to the afterlife!" **

Natsu snorts. "Yeah, good luck with that" Natsu says sarcastically.

**A purple light shines and then shadows are shown racing towards Lucy and the others. The shadows life off the ground and form fists and then shot straight toward Lucy. **

Everyone gasps in concern.

**A red flash comes onto the black screen and then Natsu is shown shooting fire in a line to block the shadows. "It's you!" Kageyam shouts in anger.  
><strong>

"Go Natsu!" Everyone shouts. Natsu smiles proudly that he had protected his new friend, Lucy.

**The screen goes up Natsu's body as he says "So that voice _was_ you." Natsu smirks as the pieces of the shadow fall down behind him. The crowd of mages from Eisen wale was shown. Then Natsu and the others were shown as Lucy happily states "He's back in the nick of time!" **

_He always is_ everyone couldn't help but think.

**"Oh? There's a bunco of 'em!" Natsu says happily.  
><strong>

"Why are you happy about that?" A new member asked. "You haven't gotten the chance to get to know Natsu yet, have you?" Master asks them. They shake their head. "He's always looking for a fight" Erza says. They nod, a bit surprised but accepting it.

**"Enemies, every last one of them!" Lucy shouts. **

"It's like she's commanding you" Gray snickers. "Like I would follow anyone's orders" Natsu says angrily. "Excuse me?" Erza asks, starring intently at him. "Except Erza's" Natsu added on. She nods at him.

**Natsu punches a fist into his palm. A shadow going across his face. "This is gonna be fun" Natsu says lowly with a smirk. **

"You're too happy about it" Everyone shouts. Natsu just laughs and grins. "I like fighting" he says. "Yeah, we know" Levy grumbles.

**Happy is shown doing his usual routine at the middle of the episode. Fairy Tail was written at the bottom of the screen. Then the one where Happy was surrounded with dead fish and Fairy Tail written at the top of the screen. The screen shows the backs of the Fairy Tail mages as the face off with Eisenwald. "You fell right into my trap, Fairy Tail" Erigor thinks. **

"Never a good thing to hear" Gray mutters. "True" everyone mutters, having experienced it at least once before.

**"Everything is going exactly as I planned. There are some bastards the I must make sure hear this flute. I've got to pay them back for what they did!" Erigor thought while smirking. **

"Hmmmm..." Levy said, looking a bit confused about this herself.

**"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Lucy declares. **

"I don't want them calling themselves that" someone said as everyone pouted. "Well, they do have Erza" someone else says. "And Natsu's pretty powerful when you get him _really_ angry" Romeo said. "I'm powerful whenever!" Natsu shouts.

**"You'd better prepare yourself!" Lucy shouts. Erza, Gray, and Natsu were looking on with determined eyes. Happy was in the background smiling. **

**"Does anyone else see Happy in the background?" Romeo asks through laughter. When everyone saw Happy, the started to snicker. **

**Erigor jumps up and floats again.  
><strong>

"IT FLIES!" someone shouts, making everyone crack up laughing. "Hey, when are my wings going to be ready?" Loke asks. "Soon" Mira and Elfman answer together.

**"The rest is up to you! Let them see how fearsome a dark guild really is!" Erigor says. He then disappears. Happy was Lucy were shown on the screen as a lightening bolt splits the screen. "He ran away!" They both shout in shock. **

"It is surprising..." Master said, trying to figure out why Erigor did.

**The screen shows Erza, Gray, and Natsu. "Natsu, Gray... You two head after him" Erza said. **

Everyone's mouths drop. "Ok, so this is like the third time they're teaming up but it still surprises me" Happy says. Everyone just assumed they were teaming up since Erza told them too. Everyone agrees.

**They both look at her confused. "As long as you two work together, there's no way you'd lose, even to the 'death god' Erigor" Erza explains. **

"I can see why, now" Happy says, thinking about it. Gray and Natsu looked at each other unsurely. They didn't want to team up.

**Gray and Natsu were shown getting into each others faces. "Were you listening?!" Erza shouts. Then they both have an arm around each others shoulders and smiled while they said "Aye, sir!" Then they run off with dust billowing up behind them. "They ran off!" someone from Eisenwald said. "They're trying to follow Erigor!" another shouts. **

"They're stating the obvious" Levy groaned, hating when people do that.

**"Leave them to me!" a guy said. He had a striped hood on. Leather whips came out and wrapped around the railing up stairs. His magic controlled them. He jumps up to the second level. "I, Rayure, will bring them down!" he says. **

"One is not enough!" Natsu says happily. Gray nods, agreeing fully. Until he noticed that it was Natsu he was agreeing with and stopped nodding.

**"I'll go too! I won't forgive that bastard!" Kageyama says as a yellow magic circle appears under his feet. **

"You're the bastard" Gray chuckled pointing at Natsu. "I don't care" Natsu said, shrugging it off. He was trying not to get into a fight. "Natsu's actually not fighting back..." Romeo trailed off, amazed. Natsu just huffs.

**The magic circle turns into a shadow that Kageyama sinks into. "After we clean up these guys, we're heading after them, too" Erza states. Lucy shies away asking "Two girls against this many?" **

"I'm sure they can do it" Natsu said grinning his childish grin.

**"Two girls? What do you think you can do?" One of the members ask. **

Everyone looked between Natsu and the one guy who talked on screen. "The difference is so apparent" Mira says, grinning proudly. "Huh?" Natsu said, not sure why everyone was starring at him. "Nothing" Mira said.

**"We're gonna pluck off your wings, fly-babies!" One of them said. "But we're so cute... You wouldn't dare..." Lucy said as she sparkled ****and pushed her boobs up with her arm. Happy flied toward her. **

Some of the perverted guys in the guild got a nose bleed. Erza glared at those certain mages, who cowered away. This, of course, included Master.

**"Lucy, come back!" Happy said, arms outstretched toward her. **

They snickered at what Happy was doing.

**Erza was shown with her fist pointed away form her. "Wretches!" she yelled as a red magic circle appeared in front of her fist. A bright yellow light in the middle of the circle appeared. There was a shining thing spinning fast in the air before it stops to show a sword. "A sword appeared!" Lucy said, surprised. **

"It's always amazing seeing it for the first time" Levy said, smiling at Erza. Erza smiles back at her and thanks her.

**Erza is shown with the sword pointed down. Intense music started to play. "A magic sword!" Lucy said. "One more insult to Fairy Tail, and I can't guarantee you'll live to see tomorrow!" Erza threatened. **

"Even your threats are scary!" Natsu says, shivering. Erza smiles proudly. "Is that something to be proud of?" Mira whispers to Elfman. He shrugs, having no idea.

**"That ain't nothing we ain't seen before!" one of the Eisenwald members shouted as they all jumped toward Erza with swords. "We gots plenty of our own magic swords!" another one shouts. **

Gray starts laughing and says "They're trying to beat Erza in a sword fight." Everyone starts laughing, realizing this. Erza always win in sword fights. _Always_.

**The screen zones in on Erza, who had determined eyes. Two slashes on a black screen is then shown. Then Erza was shown finishing her swing with the men falling backwards with broken swords. Erza then jumps forward with a battle cry. She swings again, taking down another group of mages with swords. **

"Awesome" Romeo breathes out. Erza smiles.

**"Then how 'bout some of this?" A man asks. A purple magic circle appears on his palm, sucking in yellow light. He brings his other hand up and forms a ball of yellow light in his hands. Then he grabs his wrist and pushes his palm in Erza's direction. **

"He probably won't even scratch Erza" Natsu scoffs. "Yeah" Everyone agrees. "I believe he won't" Erza confirms.

**Then the scree zones out to show two other guys doing the same magic. **

Everyone frowns, except Natsu. "Still not enough" he says, believing in his friends and family.

**Three yellow lights fly in the air toward Erza. The lights crash into the ground. Dust and rubble fly up. Erza is then shown jumping out go the dust. **

"See" Natsu said as if he needed to prove his point.

**Erza holds her sword horizontally and red magic circles appear on either side. The sword disappears and is replaced with a long staff. Lucy is then shown with closed eyes. Her eyes then widen as she says in surprise "It turned into a spear!" **

"This is amazing" A member said. They all knew Erza was very talented, but this is surprising them a lot.

**The screen goes black and a bright light in the shape of a circle was shown in the middle of the screen. It turned into a slash and Erza was shown in mid air, having just swung her spear at many of the mages. The mages were shown all over, having lost their balance or sent flying. Erza swung her spear again, causing more men to go down. Her hand opens and the spear is replaced. A slash is shown again on the screen. **

"So fast" everyone breathes in amazement.

**More mages go down with broken swords. Erza had two swords now. "It's a pair of swords this time!" A member of Eisenwald said. "This women... She can requip so fast!" another says. "Requip?" Lucy asks, confused. Happy appears on the screen, raising his hand to explain. **

"Oh! I love Happy's explanations" Natsu says, leaning forward. Everyone got curious, because Natsu rarely loves to hear explanations, which means learning.

**"Magic swords are similar to your Celestial magic, Lucy." Happy says. A diagram is shown with swords in a circle and a person outside holding a sword. "It works where you call out weapons that are stored in an alternate space. Switching out which weapon you have is called 'Requipping'. " As Happy explains, that weapon the person outside the circle changes a few times. **

"Happy's good at explaining and connects you to it" Levy said. "That might be way Natsu enjoys it." Everyone nods, understanding what she is saying.

**"Wow..." Lucy says. Happy was shown with a black background behind him. He had a shadow down his face. "Erza's just getting warmed up" Happy says. "Erza?" an Eisenwald member asks as he watches her fight the other members. "Okay, I can fight, too!" Lucy said, determined. **

"Yes! Lucy's in the fight now!" Natsu cheered.

**"What? This was supposed to be Erza's highlight scene!" Happy says. A key was then shown floating in the air. It spun around before Lucy caught it. She swung the key across her chest before up in the air. Then she swung it down. As she did this, she yelled "Gate go the Giant Crab, I open thee!" A giant bus magic circle was shown. "Cancer!" Lucy shouted. **

"The crab!" Natsu and Happy yelled excitedly. They drooled over the thought.

**Yellow light flew out of the circle. Then scissors were forms and they spun around in the air. The a hand caught them, and the screen zoned out to show the back of Cancer. Smoke cleared from under his feet. Cancer turned and snipped the scissors a bit. "Cancer" he said and it echoed after it. **

"I like his entrance" Mira said, being one for dramatic entrances.

**He straightens his arms out and his zodiac ****sign appears behind him. Then he is shown next to Lucy. "It's also a fight this time-ebi?" Cancer asks. **

"I guess he isn't used to fight much" Loke mutters. He smiles. Lucy seems to think of her spirits as friends.

**"Cut this fist short, would you?" Lucy asked, with a devilish look and a sparkle next to her. "You with the freakish hairdo!" one member of Eisenwald shouts as they go toward him with swords. **

Loke winces. If there's one thing you should not do it's insulting Cancer's hairdo.

**"We'll get you good" another one says. Cancer's eyes zone in on them. He jumps up and goes through them snipping his scissors. The swords are shown falling apart from his scissors. The mages are shown partly bald as the shouts "My weapon!" or "My hair!" "It's almost like..." one says. "Kappa..." Another says. **

"Kappa?" Everyone asks.

**A heavy cement rock falls on them as the scream "You're cruel!" "Kappa" was written at the top of the screen. Cancer comes on screen saying "Nice cut-ebi." "Not bad" Erza said, smirking. **

"You know it's awesome when Erza compliments it!" Natsu said excitedly. He was jumping up and down happy that Lucy got complimented from Erza. That just makes his team more awesome.

**Lucy rubs her head saying "Aw, it wasn't really..." Lucy is then shown smiling happily.  
><strong>

"Oh god" Natsu muttered, already knowing what might happen.

**"All right, I made a good impression!" Lucy said happily. She was giving herself a thumbs up. "So that was your goal?" Happy asks, accusing her. **

Everyone cracks up laughing. "I can't wait for Lucy to come" Levy said, wiping a tear from her eye. Most agreed. Laxus just sat there, thinking about it.

**"However, the way he ends his sentences intrigues me" Erza says. **

"It intrigues everyone" Jet says lowly, making sure Erza couldn't hear him.

**A sign flashes, reading "Digression". "'-Ebi?' I just don't see it. At least say '-snip' or ****something" Erza said, but it sounded like a demand. Lucy was hiding behind Cancer in fright. Her hands covered her cheeks and her eyes were wide. Cancer held his scissors up. **

"That ruined it" Natsu pouted. Fortunately for him, Erza didn't hear him say it.

**"Not good enough?" Lucy asks in horror. "Ebi-snip" Cancer said. **

Mira snickers. "Now Cancer's confused"

**Happy is shown coming out of a hole and raising his hand, saying "Anyway..." **

A loud beep was heard. "Perfect timing" Mira said, smiling with Elfman. "Wings are ready" Elfman says as he walks into the kitchen with Mira. They paused the clip so Elfman and Mira wouldn't miss anything. They came back with a bunch of steaming hot chicken wings. "We made extra in case anyone wanted any" Mira said, smiling. Everyone cheered and rushed forward, pushing Loke out of the way. Elfman walked over to him and gave him his plate. "Here Loke" Elfman said, pushing the plate into Loke's hands. "Thanks" Loke said.

**"But there are still so many left" Erza said. Erza was shown facing off with the members. "This is a pain. I'll wiper them out!" Erza said. Her feet were shown. **

"I thought you were already doing that" Wakaba said. "Now I'm serious" Erza smirked.

**A red magic circle appears under her feet. Thte power caused wind which blew Erza's hair up. Her armor glowed a bright yellow color. Then it shows the outline of Erza's body with a space background. Erza was glowing the bright yellow color. She puts her hand to the space wall and drags it down. She bends all the way down. **

"Is it like this all the time you requip?" Happy asks. Erza nods. "That's interesting" Loke said. Everyone nods in agreement.

**She explodes out of her pose and stands up straight with her arms out. The screen zones in and the shining bright yellow light takes over the screen. All of the Eisenwald members had hearts in their eyes and one of them said "Ooh, her armor's coming off!" excitedly. **

"I don't feel comfortable with them saying that" Erza said angrily. Everyone leaned away from her, afraid she would turn her anger onto them.

**They were all cheering. Blue streams of light twisted together over her foot. "Magic Knights usually fight by requipping different weapons" Happy said. The streams of light turned into armor. Streams of lights wrapped around her stomach to form armor. Her belly button was showing. **

Erza smiles, knowing what armor she was using. It was her favorite.

**"But Erza has increased her own abilities, and can fight while requipping different magic armor as well!" Happy said. A wing was formed out of the blue streams of light. Another one was formed for the other side. Lucy was shown surprised, her hands on her face. "That's Erza's magic" Happy said. **

"Awesome" most of them breathed out. They all knew Erza's magic, and yet it was still amazing to see it on the screen. Erza smiled proudly, seeing the effect her magic had on her guild mates.

**"It's called: The Knight!" Happy revealed. The screen shot to show Erza in her armor. It looked all spiky and revealed her stomach. **

"I like that armor" Levy said. "Thanks" Erza said.

**Lightening split the screen. Lucy was shown first with a look that said she loved the armor. Then the Eisenwald members were shown with hearts in their eyes on the other half of the screen. The screen zoned in on Erza's face as she said "Dance, my blades!" **

"That's interesting..." Natsu said as he shivered. Those words can frighten anyone.

**She pointed the swords in her hands outwards and a circle of swords around her appeared. A close up on one of the members was shown as her said "Erza..." Then the screen shows Erza in the air as the swords spin around her. "Could she be..." the member asked. "Circle Sword!" Erza shouted. **

Natsu watched with intense eyes. He needed to know this so when he gets to battle Erza, he'll know some of her moves. And this battle _will_ happen. He'll make sure of it.

**She brings the swords in her hands above her head and crosses them. Then she swings them down. The circle of swords that were spinning moved as one and knocked most of the men down. "Whoa..." Lucy said with wide eyes. **

"Whoa is right" Levy said with the same face as Lucy. Jet and Droy were cooing about how cute it looked.

**"She wiped most of them out in a single blow!" Lucy said in surprise. "Aye!" Happy yelled. Two bright yellow fists were shown as the man behind the fistst yelled "Damn you! I'll take you on!" The screen zoned out to show him jump towards Erza. **

"Big mistake" Gray 'tsked'.

**"There's no mistaking her!" The member before who was thinking about it said. "She's the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail..." A slash on a black screen was shown. The Erza with her finished pos was shown. The man who had attacked went down. **

"Why do they call you the most powerful women?" Evergreen asks jealously. Erza just shrugs. "I didn't ask them to." was all she said.

**Erza was shown as the member said "The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!" **

"The Fairy Queen is another annoying nickname you have" Evergreen complained. "Not my fault" Erza said with her hands up, like she was surrendering.

**A bright yellow light shined again as Erza requipped her armor again. She went back to what she was wearing originally. A chest plate and a blue skirt. "Wow" Lucy said with stars in her eyes. **

"I think everyone would react that way seeing the magic for the first time" Happy said. Everyone agreed.

**"I think I'm in love!" Lucy said. **

"Uhhhh" everyone said, even Erza.

**The lone member who hadn't attacked or has been attacked ran away yelling "I'm not going up against that!" **

Erza glared, mad that she was called 'that'.

**Erza turned toward Lucy. "He might be heading towards Erigor. Go after him." "Me?" Lucy asks. "I'm counting on you!" Erza said with a glare. **

"Way to pressure her" Natsu snorted. Erza glared at him. "I wasn't trying to!" she said defensively. Everyone shrugged, seeing as it hasn't happened yet.

**Lucy popped up in a buble shaking in fear. "R-right" she stuttered. "Off I go!" Lucy said as she ran off. Erza stood in the middle of mages she had taken down. When Lucy left, Erza let out a sigh. She took a knee shakily. "I must've driven that magic 4-wheeler too fast..." Erza admitted. **

Everyone looked at her in concern. "I told you so!" Gray said, not even the slightest a bit afraid because it was about the health of a friend. Erza, surprisingly, just nodded and said "Yes, you did"

**Erza looked up a bit and smiled. The screen showed Gray and Natsu as Erza said "Everyone, the rest is up to you." The screen zoned in on Natsu and Gray. "Work together? You've got to be kidding me!" Gray said in disgust. **

"Yep! Even if Erza commanded them to, they'll still fight about it" Happy said, as if it was confirming everyone's thoughts.

**"Fire and ice don't help each other! No way!" Natsu said. They were running down a hallway. "And man, that Erza just does whatever she wants!" Gray said. "She decides everything herself, no questions asked!" Natsu said grudgingly.  
><strong>

"Do you have a question?" Eraz asked, turning her sharp eyes towards Gray and Natsu. "He said it!" Grya yelled, pointing at Natsu. Natsu's jaw dropped when Gray shoved Erza's attention on him only. "Uhhh... I...uh... It hasn't happened yet!" Natsu said quickly. Erza just smirked and leant back in her seat.

**"I can handle this Erigor person perfectly fine by myself!" Gray and Natsu both said at the same time. **

Gray and Natsu galre at each other. "I hate when you do that!" Natsu said angrily. "No! You do that on purpose!" Gray retorted. "You both do it so shut up!" Erza said. The nodded, not wanting Erza to get up.

**They head butt each other. "Hey, don't copy me!" both say. They then notice the hallway splits. "Which way?" Gray asks. **

"Like Natsu would know" Loke snorted. "Hey! You wouldn't know either!" Natsu shouted at Loke. "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't" Loke said mysteriously with a smirk. Natsu growled and glared at him.

**"Perhaps we should split up" Gray proposed. **

"Of course" everyone groans.

**Natsu is shown planting a foot and then Gray was shown. The screen zoned out to show Natsu's facing the screen and Gray facing the opposite way. "Natsu, we're up against someone who's trying to let loose some seriously dangerous magic here" Gray said. **

"True! So you shouldn't split up!" Erza said with narrowed eyes. Natsu and Gray both say "Sorry!" as fast as they could.

**Gray turns and says "If you find him, give him a trashing!" Then Natsu is shown smirking and saying "And not only that, he picked a fight with Fairy Tail. What an idiot!" **

"Natsu speaks the truth!" Romeo shouts, putting his arms up. "Yeah!" Everyone shouts in agreement.

**"I'll burn him to a smoldering crisp!" Natsu says bringing a fist up. Gray and Natsu laugh and smile at each other before realizing it was each other and frowned. They both turn at the same time and cross their arms. ****The screen showed the back of Gray's head. "Don't you die on me" he mumbled. **

"Awww! He cares!" all the girls cooed. Gray blushed and turned his head to make sure no one saw. "He may be an annoying idiot..." Gray started. "Hey!" Natsu interrupted, but no one payed him any attention. "...but that doesn't mean I want him dead" Gray finished. Everyone smiled at him. Natsu smiled too. "Same for me" Natsu said, directing it toward Gray. "Yeah, sure! Let me do the heavy lifting and then you take my answer!" Gray complained. Natsu smirked and said "I will!" Everyone smiled at their interaction.

**"What?" Natsu said, turning to face his back. "Nothin'!" Gray said and he started running down his direction. Natsu turned back around. The screen then showed Gray running. Then it showed a speaker. Gray was looking at it. "Wait... If he was planning on broadcasting the lullaby..." Gray said.  
><strong>

"Oh! I see what you mean!" Levy said.

**A door with the sign 'STUDIO' was shown. "The broadcast booth" the narrator said. **

"Ohhh" Everyone said, understanding Gray's thinking.

**Gray kicked the door in. Gray's shadow was shown in the door ****farm. "Not here" Gray said. Gray looked around the room. "So then he isn't planning on broadcasting it?" Gray asked. One of the guys from Eisenwald was shown on the ceiling above Gray. It was Rayure. **

"Beath him, Gray!" Cana shouted.

**It zoned in on Rayure as he laughed. A slash was shown on a black screen next. Gray was shown jumping out of the way as leather belts landed on the ground. Rayure was shown getting down from the ceiling. "I knew you'd come here trying to mess up our plan!" **

"Why wouldn't he?" Makao asks.

**Gray smirks and stands up straight. "So what're you guys _really_ planning to do?" Gray asks. Intense music started to play. The people outside the station was shown. Then it went to show Erza walking towards the railing on top of the station as someone shouted "Someone's coming out!" "What?" another asks. "If you value your lives, get away from here immediately!" Erza said into a megaphone. **

"Good. Get the innocent people away from the station" Master said in relief. "Even if it causes panic?" Gildarts asks. "Well, it depends on how you do it" Master says, realizing what Gildarts meant.

**"This station has been taken over by evil wizards! And those wizards are attempting to preform magic that will kill every person here!" Erza shouts. The crowd was shown. Erza was then shown again as she said "Evacuate as far away from here as you can!" The crowd was then shown panicking. **

"Yeah... Don't get them away like that..." Master said, sweat-dropping. "Sorry..." Erza said.

**"Hey, you! Why'd you make everyone panic like that?" An officer asked. Erza turned. **

"It's best not to question Erza" Natsu said, shaking his head at the officer.

**"It's better than them all becoming victims, right? You people should evacuate as well." Erza told him. The officer and two behind him looked at her surprised. Then Erza watched a the crowd ran away. "Now there are no longer people around the station" Erza said in relief. **

"That's at least good" Master said.

**Wind started to blow. "What will you do now, Erigor?" Erza asks. Erza turns and her eyes widen. "What?" she asks. There was wind surrounding the station like a tornado. "The station is being surrounded by wind?" Erza asks. Erigor is shown floating behind her. **

"Turn around!" Levy shouted, getting into it. Actually, everyone was getting into it.

**Erigor laughs. Then the screen shows Rayure and Gray's fight. Gray was dodging Rayure's attack. "No one can escape from my urumi!" Rayure said. He swings them around and the shoot around the room. Gray slams his fist into his palm and looks down. He slowly brings his arms up and a large blue magic circle appears in front of him. **

"Your magic's always pretty" Levy told Gray. Gray smiles and thanks her.

**Gray's eyes were closed. He opens them and lowly says "Ice Make Shield!" A shield of ice appears in from of I'm as he straightens his arms. "Ice Magic, huh?" Rayure asks. **

"Nooo! It's Earth Magic" Romeo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Some snicker from his statement.

**Gray was shown going towards Rayure. "Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray said, a blue magic circle between his hands. A lot of ice fists pop out of the ground and punches Rayure, who goes flying. **

Everyone cheers. "Go Gray!" Cana shouts. She took a swig of beer after she said this.

**Gray stands in a hole in the wall. "What're you bastards really after?" Gray asks. Gray slowly walks into the room Rayure is in. "So you're not planning on playing the lullaby over the loud speakers?" Gray asks. Rayure laughs. **

"I'm getting a bad feeling..." Mira said.

**"Erigor's magic wind wall should be in place by now." Rayure says. "Magic wind wall?" Gray asks with confusion. The outside of the station was shown with the magic wind wall around it. "A barrier of wind so that non of you idiots can escape from here!" Rayure says. **

"They're the idiots!" Romeo shouts angrily. "Yeah!" everyone shouts.

**Erza and Erigor was shown. "I always did want to fight you once, Queen. But alas... I have no time to play with you now!" Erigor says. **

"He's blowing me off!" Erza said angrily. Everyone leans away from her.

**A purple light appears in his palm. Erza shields herself with her arm. A purple magic circle appears on the inside of the wind wall before Erza is pushed through it. "Erigor!" Erza shouts. She tries to put her arm through the wind wall first but she gets pushed back. **

"Oh no" Mira gasps. Loke frowns, trying to think of something or someone that could help but couldn't.

**"Don't even try. This magic wind wall is one-way: you can only pass form outside to inside. If you try to exit from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds." Erigor said. **

"That sounds horrible..." Levy said.

**Erza stands up straight, holding onto the arm that toughed the wall. "What in the world are you up to?" Erza asks. "Thanks to you idiots I've wasted quite a lot of time. If you'll excuse me..." Erigor said. "Wait!" Erza shouts. "Dam that Erigor... Where could he be heading?" Erza mumbles to herself. "So he wasn't targeting this station after all?" **

"Guess not" most mumbled, wondering what he was up to.

**Gray was then shown pushing Rayure into the wall, holding onto his collar. "I've has enough of your riddles. Explain what's going on, now!" Gray said lowly. "We just made a cage to trap you flies is all" Rayure said.  
><strong>

"I don't like this guy" Levy said pouting. Jet and Droy promptly agreed.

**"We were only taking over this station to block the route to the end of the line, Clover station" Rayure revealed. "What?" Gray asks. A map of the route was shown. "Clover station is across a giant gorge. There's no way to get there except this route. Unless you can fly like Erigor, that is!" Rayure said. **

Everyone looks at Erza. She can fly with her armor.

**The train tracks were shown that went over the gorge. "So that's where you're going to use Lullaby?!" Gray asked impatiently. "You know what's at Clover station? Try and recall..." Rayure says as his hand slips down. Hie leather things slowly go down further. Gray sees this. **

"Oh shit!" Gray shouts, knowing he can't dodge that.

**"An opening!" Rayure shouts. Gray jumps backwards. "Clover... That's the town where the old men are having their regular meeting!" The town was shown as Gray thought this. "Your true objectives are the guild masters?" Gray asks in surprise. **

Everything went hectic. Everyone was yelling insults at the Eisenwald guild. Master sat there quietly, watching them all yell out their anger. He let them let it out for a minute or two before he grew tired of hearing them yell. "QUIET!" he shouts. He looked around when they all silenced. "We're going to stop them, no matter what" he heard Natsu growl angrily. He smiled towards Natsu and said "I know"

**Gray's face turned into a scowl. Rayure laughs. "So you've finally noticed? A bit slow on the uptake, are we?" he asks. Rayure jumps and attacks Gray. "Those old men are extremely powerful wizards... Pretty bold of you, don't you think?" Gray asks. **

Everyone agrees with Gray.

**"It'll be a piece of cake to make those unsuspecting codgers listen to the flute! I know master Erigor will be able to do it!" Rayure says. He swings his magic controlled leather belts around and captures Gray in them. "And you pests won't stop us! You can't leave this station!" Rayure shouts. **

Gray glares. "He's starting to irritate me and I'm not even there right now" he says.

**"No one can stop us now! We're going to get our revenge on those people who oppressed us! We'll wipe them all out!" Rayure says. Gray was shown gritting his teeth in anger and trying to pull the things off of him. He starts using his magic and freezes the leather. The ice creeps to Rayure's fingers. Gray was shown with ice around him. He straightened his arms, breaking it. **

"Amazing!" Romeo shouts. " I wanna be able to fight soon!" Romeo says, pretending to punch something. "I'm sure you'll be able to" Natsu said to him.

**Gray looks up with an angry look. "We'll stop you" Gray says. Ice started to cover Rayure. Gray walked forward, his hair covering his eyes. "And we'll make you pay for targeting out master" Gray said angrily. "Those old men are like our parents!" **

Master let a tear slip. "I feel as though you're my child" Master said softly. Everyone looked up and smiled at him. Yes, even Laxus.

**Gray grabbed Rayure's face with a hand. Then natsu was shown running forward with a determined face. A shadow followed him. Kageyama's face popped up while he laughed. "Is it about time to spring the trap?" he asks. Erza was shown outside, looking at the wind wall. "Erigor..." Then Lucy was shown running and Happy flying next to her. "Where did that fat one go?" Lucy asks. **

"How does a fat one run faster than Lucy?" Natsu asks in surprise. Everyone thought about that, thinking it was a bit weird.

**"If you don't find him, Erza will throttle you!" Happy says. **

"Some way to motivate her..." Mira sighs.

**Lucy groans. Lucy is then shown walking back through the hole in the wall. He stops and says "We'll show you there're guilds _way_ scarier than any dark guild." He walks away and the screen shows Rayure in an ice statue. Natsu is then shown running down a hallway with the shadow following him. The screen closed in on Natsu's determined face. The closing song then played. **

"That was interesting" Levy said. "I can't believe Gray froze the guy!" Romeo said, laughing. "I'm glad I did" Gray told Romeo. Makao and Wakaba were talking about the fight and what Erigor is planning. Master and Mira were also talking about Erigor's plans. Elfman was bragging that he got through the episode without saying "man" to Loke. Baically, everyone was distracted except for Natsu, who was fidgeting for the next episode. "Can we start the next one?" Natsu asks. Everyone stops talking hearing his question. "Yeah, I guess so" Master says and they start the next one.


End file.
